Routine
by Sinnatious
Summary: HikoKen. Hiko's drinking problem has spiralled out of control, resulting in loads of angst for Kenshin. Rated for pretty much everything, see warning inside.
1. Osake

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, or Hiko, or Rurouni Kenshin the series, or the OAV, or the movie, or.... you get the idea. Thus, should you decide to try and sue me, you'd be wasting your time, because I put in this disclaimer! Nyaaaa! (Pokes out tongue in a most child-like fashion).  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! This is quite a dark ficcie, will contain shounen ai, yaoi, non-consensual stuff, abuse, violence, language, and heavy drinking - lots of heavy drinking. Also, Hiko Seijuuro singing. Yes, I think that belongs in the rating. Despite all of that stuff, I'll try to keep it from being too graphic and hope you will read it anyway. If you don't, though, I understand, and would also appreciate people to not complain about that content after all this trouble I went to with the warning. If you don't like reading any stuff that has any of the above content, don't waste our time by flaming me for it - you were warned.  
  
Author's note: Okay! First of all, Hiko-lovers out there are going to hate me! (Probably). Please do not take this personally, I am a big fan of Hiko and originally didn't even want to post this fic because of the sheer number of people who will likely hate it, but the rarely sober friend of mine who inspired this fic insisted, repeatedly, so I will throw myself to the wolves, so to speak. This fic takes place when Kenshin is a teenager, some time prior to leaving Hiko, and is very what-if-ish. Also, contains major OOCness (Out-of-character-ness) for Hiko in particularly. Well, come on, who acts like they normally do when they're completely plastered? Hardly anyone. So despite all this, I hope that maybe one or two people like this fic, and those that don't, I'm sorry, and don't flame me for it, chances are, I already agree with you. Besides, I've had a big self-esteem problem lately and you don't want to feel guilty if your review drives me to suicide, do you? Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, but if you're complaining about anything I've already warned about, please, take your words elsewhere.  
  
Well, now that all the bueracracy is out of the way, one with the fic! I sincerely hope, despite all those paragraphs about being so off-putting, that you do enjoy it.  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 1 - Osake  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Kenshin observed his master, Hiko Seijuuro, 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu, with a wary eye. Try as he might, he still couldn't read the expression on his master's face, his stance, nothing. What was it going to be this time? If he was really lucky, which, for the past month, he hardly ever had been, Hiko would just........ sing.  
  
Yes, Hiko, sing. He actually had quite a nice baritone, before he was too far gone and the words started to slur together. The young red-head wasn't entirely certain when exactly his Shishou had begun to drink beyond his holding point - which was quite a lot of sake, more than they probably could afford, wherever it was that his Shishou earned his money from - but every time since he was aware of it a similar thing happened, at least to begin with. It had been going on for at least several months though, that was how long ago since the first 'incident' had occurred. His huge master would sit himself down at the table, as he always did, and begin his nightly drink of sake, like he always had, as far as the young teen could remember, right back to when he had been first adopted by the man. For so long, his master never showed any change in composure, even though he was usually in bed and asleep long before his master finished. Thus, Kenshin was beginning to think that sake must not have been as alcoholic as he was led to believe; that is until his master apparently starting drinking more than usual. Lots more. As in he should have been considering getting order by barrel instead of jug.  
  
Hiko, not for the first time that night, noticed that his apprentice was still awake, sitting against the wall. Kenshin had frequently begun doing that lately, staying up while he normally drank in solitude. He had been patient with it for some time, thinking that perhaps the kid was just beginning to feel lonely or was suffering from nightmares again. However, it had been going on too long in his opinion, and Hiko liked his solitude, so much that he lived by himself on a mountain with the exception of his pupil, therefore this time, he glared at him. "Why aren't you in bed yet? You do know you have a full day of training tomorrow. Baka deshi, if you don't get your sleep you'll just hurt yourself again."  
  
Himura Kenshin didn't move from his position sitting against the wall nearby, or even make any suggestion that he even heard the man, though his master would know from his ki and breathing alone that he was wide awake. He'd go to sleep once he was certain which of the drunken faces his unpredicatable Shishou would assume tonight. Even then, he might not be able to get to sleep. His master wasn't quite drunk yet, though, for which the youth was infinitely grateful.  
  
After getting no response, Hiko poured himself some more sake and drank it. He mumbled something under his breath. Kenshin raised his head, velvet eyes staring out under his red bangs. Once Hiko started mumbling, he was nearly there.  
  
He had tried to stop him once or twice, but came to regret both times. It was easier, usually, to just bear the consequences. Though why he should bear the consequences of some swordmaster getting himself drunk for no reason, he didn't understand. He didn't think his loyalty to his Shishou could possibly run deep enough for what he had dealt with in the past couple of months. The heart was a strange creature indeed.  
  
That, and the fact he had nowhere else to go. What could he do? Join the army? He couldn't even stand up against his own Shishou, taking on groups of rebels or conversely joining the rebels and taking on the army was still beyond him. Maybe in another year or two, if this was still going on, he would be confident enough of his own ability to strike out on his own, but for now....  
  
Kenshin had been so lost in his trail of thought he didn't notice a drunk Hiko standing in front of him until he spoke.  
  
"Baka! Why aren't you in bed yet?! You're such a bother to me! Get your sorry little scrawny behind out of my sight!" Hiko fumed, irrational anger littered throughout his features.  
  
Kenshin swore reflexively, immediately recognising the facial expression as the one he feared the most. He leapt away, pressing himself against the wall, hoping Hiko might decide that an inanimate chair or something else would be a better target.  
  
He never was terribly lucky.  
  
Hiko's face twisted into an expression of raw fury. "You have the nerve to swear at me, boy? Insolent brat!"  
  
The swordmaster took a swing at the younger boy, but even as an apprentice Kenshin was fast enough to avoid the punch of a drunk man, even if that drunk man did happen to be the 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu.  
  
"Shishou, I think perhaps you had better go to bed now, that you should," Kenshin implored, hoping that perhaps a firmer stance than the one he usually took might convince the older man that the night was over and it was time to leave his poor student alone.  
  
If anything, it had the opposite effect, as Kenshin feared. He was trapped either way; if he did as his master asked, he called him a wimp and beat him up, if he tried to be firm, he was called insolent and beaten up. He must have been a glutton for punishment; telling his master what to do wasn't a terribly good idea even when the man was sober. Hiko all but snarled at that. "A little pipsqueak like you thinking you can order ME around? Are you trying to challenge me?!"  
  
"Of course not, Shishou," Kenshin pleaded, backing away as the older man towered above him. "I just think that perhaps you have had enough sake tonight, that you have. Please stop, before you-"  
  
"Before I what?!" Hiko's hand met its mark this time, Kenshin being cornered once again with nowhere to run to. The boy cradled his eye, knowing that it would bruise. In a way, he was luck that his Shishou was drunk - had the man been fully capable he was entirely capable of breaking every bone in Kenshin's body. "You think that maybe YOU know better? That some scrawny kid who doesn't even know half of what the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu has to offer knows better than the 13th successor?"  
  
"No, Shishou!" Kenshin begged. However, the swordmaster, like most, was rarely logical when he was drunk. He stood there, steaming himself into a rage, until at last as the teen feared it boiled over and he followed through again with a punch to the boy's stomach with his left hand, then his right. With his target now fallen silent, the older man withdrew, Kenshin holding a hand to his abdomen, trying to suppress the urge to vomit, and failing. He fell to his hands and knees on the floor. He hated it when his Shishou became like this. As bad as the other times could sometimes be, when his Shishou was like this, it was always the worst.  
  
"You little shit! Look at what you did to my white mantle! Do you know how hard to clean this thing is?!" Just about anything could serve to fuel Hiko's violence and anger when he was like this. Kenshin didn't struggle as the much bigger man picked him up and threw him against the wall of the hut so hard it caused the entire building to shudder. Kenshin impacted with cry, body sliding to the floor as he was wracked with pain from his throbbing abdomen and now back. Breathing laboured, he waited to see whether or not Hiko would go to bed now, as he usually did, or give him another beating before giving up.  
  
It seemed, though, that the sake had done its work for the evening as Hiko appeared to suddenly disregard him and clumsily make his way to his futon, blowing out the last of the candles and settling in for a night's sleep. Kenshin breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. His violent episodes had been becoming more frequent and longer lately. Even so, the young flame-haired swordsman didn't dare move for nearly an hour, despite the calm sleeping pattern of his master's breathing and ki. Then, ever so cautiously, Kenshin picked his aching body off the ground and proceeded to clean up the mess caused by his impact with the wall and his vomit. He even went so far as to scrub the stain out of his Shishou's white mantle, placing in its regular position next to his master's katana. Finally, after clearing away all of his Shishou's sake cups and empty jugs and disposing of the last of the evidence, the young student allowed himself to stagger to bed, stoically ignoring his bruises, though it would be difficult to explain how he had received his black eye. He figured he could say he hit it on a rock in training the day before; it was fortunate for him that he had, though definitely not badly enough to bruise as much as this likely would. Hopefully his Shishou wouldn't know that, though.  
  
He collapsed, barely having the strength to remember to remove his hair tie. Kenshin allowed sleep to overtake him, comforted only by the thought that come morning, as usual, his master would remember nothing, and would be himself once again.  
  
_______________  
  
Please review. If EVERYONE hates it, I won't bother posting the next chapter. Though I do say that the mood between chapters does swing dramatically, and don't judge the fic on this chapter alone. Heck, maybe I'll put up the second chapter just for the hell of it. Read and review anyway. 


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Somone else owns Kenshin. I'm hunting them down, but until I find them.....  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! See the first chapter for full details on warning blah blah blah. (I wonder how many people actually read the warnings and notice that I tend to trail off mid-sentence. I write assignments made out of trash and am now convinced that people only read the first and last sentence of each paragraph and mark accordingly. The world is full of loopholes.) This chapter is slightly more tame than the last, I could probably get away with a PG-13 in this one, but there are some chapters in the fic that push the boundaries of the R rating so you were warned don't flame me and even more importantly don't get me kicked off FF.net! I thoroughly appreciate your consideration, and I'm not just saying that either (smiles engagingly).  
  
Author's note: Gee, less people hated this than I thought. I thank everyone for their thoughtfulness in not flaming me, and all of your comments were greatly appreciated. Everybody bow to reviewers! (Bows). Speaking of which, I will maintain my efforts in responding individually to all of the reviewers at the start of each chapter, since I so love communicating with you all. However, it does make for a lengthy intro as I do tend to get carried away sometimes, so if you don't want to read the long-winded intro every chapter, feel free to skip on ahead to the pretty line.  
  
Now for Response to Reviewers! (I wish I had a special celebratory font for that.)  
  
Sailor Gotland: Thank you for not hating it, and for reviewing, too! And BTW, I also thank you for your review on Servitude, sorry about the assumption about Sailor Moon fandom, your pen name stands to be confusing. I too, think sake is sweet - I recently went to Japan and tried some, and loved it! Loved it so much I'm writing a fic about its less admirable side- effects, in fact. (Now everyone thinks I'm going to become a hard-core alcoholic. I suppose it's a good thing it's so expensive). I'm glad you like Kenshin angst, because this fic will be full of it, in many, many forms.... (I wonder if I have a psychological disorder....)  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Konnichiwaaaaa! Nice to see you again too. Thanks for the review, and I must say I agree, I had difficulty with the concept of Hiko doing the things he has done and will do in this fic to Kenshin, but then, that's the point of fanfiction, isn't it? Ack, you 'violated the guidelines'? There are GUIDELINES, at FF.net? Oh yeah... those bits and pieces of legislation that haunt my nightmares..... my sympathies, hope you're back online soon. As to why Hiko's drinking so much.... I haven't decided yet. All will be revealed.... eventually.  
  
Ayumi Ikari: A reviewer I don't recognise! Eeeek! Hello! Thank you for your review! Yeah, it's hard to picture Hiko doing these things. But y'know, I try to be different.. and usually fail. Hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
There's the long intro out of the way, thanks again to reviewers. Now on with the chapter! _________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 2 - The Morning After  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Hiko awoke the next morning sometime around sunrise. Sleep didn't usually hang around the older man, and nor did it today. In the comfort of routine, he removed his covers, stepped out of bed, put on his large white mantle and armed himself with his katana. After a drink of water to fully refresh himself, he made his way to the room where his baka deshi slept. The kid was always still asleep when he awoke, and it was up to swordmaster to get the lazy boy out of bed. He was certainly glad that he never married and had children of his own, because if they all slept as much as Kenshin did....  
  
Sure enough, his pupil was still fast asleep, curled up in his futon, head facing away from him but loose red hair splayed out around his head almost artistically. Try as he might to suppress it, a brief smile tugged imperceptibly at the edges of Hiko's mouth. The small boy - though now, he corrected himself, he was a growing teenager - was truly a pleasant sight. The boy was almost beautiful, his youthful innocence and perfection enough to almost irritate the older man. Such beauty shouldn't exist in such an ugly world, yet at the same time, he was glad it did.  
  
Trying to discourage himself from such thoughts, Hiko simply turned his back and shouted out, "Baka deshi! Are you going to sleep all day?! Get out of bed already!"  
  
The shift in his pupil's ki and intake of breath assured him the boy was awake, so Hiko wasted no time into moving into the kitchen and preparing himself some breakfast. Kenshin may have been the better cook, but he was hungry and didn't feel like waiting around all day whilst his student prepared himself.  
  
Several moments later, he sensed his baka deshi stumble half-asleep into the kitchen. Really, the kid's melodramatics were getting ridiculous, he always seemed to be so tired in the morning. 'Probably just a teenager thing' Hiko consoled himself quietly, completing his albeit simple breakfast preparations and moving to place the food on the table.  
  
He stopped short, though, he when he caught sight of his pupil's face. "What happened to your eye?"  
  
Kenshin was rubbing the back of his head, attempting a smile - he was embarrassed then. "I hit it harder than I thought in training yesterday, that I did."  
  
Hiko recalled the incident with clarity, of course. He'd enjoyed reaming out his baka deshi for such clumsiness, as the boy's insistent denials and retorts were a great source of entertainment. Still, he too hadn't thought that the impact had been enough to blacken his eye that much, if bruise at all. Maybe his baka deshi had tripped and hit it on a doorknob or something, and refused to admit it. Amusing as the thought was, and disappointing that he may have missed another great chance to torture his pupil, overall it didn't matter, as the kid could still train well enough with a black eye.  
  
Without any more conversation than that, they completed breakfast in silence, though Kenshin didn't seem quite to be himself. Then again, the boy had been much more subdued lately, it wasn't a drastic change, likely just another 'teenager' thing. Hiko's complete lack of experience in the area meant he had to assume a lot of things.  
  
However, one cannot completely fool a swordmaster of Hiko's skill in any matter. The teacher grew further suspicious of his pupil's slightly odd behaviour later in training. It wasn't a big deal, but when they sparred Kenshin seemed to be inordinately careful, and several times when Hiko had parried particularly hard and the younger swordsman had been sent flying on to his back, he had stood again clutching an arm across his abdomen as if he were in pain. Perhaps the child was sick.  
  
Perhaps he was just weak, too, he thought to himself. As of late he'd begun to question whether he had made the right choice in taking on that little urchin, even if it were a wise urchin, as a pupil. The past few weeks the teenager had begun to show signs of constant sleepiness, extraordinary clumsiness always resulting in injury, classical signs of lying not to mention his recent strange and annoying habit of sitting up while he drank sake. The boy was becoming an enigma, and Hiko Seijuuro did not like things he did not understand. It was getting to the point of frustration.  
  
Yet despite all this, he still improved in his training. Even Hiko had to admit to himself that the potential he showed was amazing; the aptly named Kenshin had already reached an impressive level of skill before he had barely begun tapping into his full resources.  
  
So the day passed, as usual, Hiko instructing his student in the many flaws of his kata, making him meditate, spar, and practice on his own. All those thoughts long swept aside, Hiko at last sheathed his sword, indicating that the day's training was over. The young red-head immediately followed suite, lavendar eyes trained on the great swordmaster to see what his next task was to be.  
  
"That's enough training for today," Hiko announced needlessly. Realistically, living together on the mountain with very little other human contact for so long, the two really had no need to talk, able to read the other's intent almost perfectly on some days. But even the reclusive Hiko found some comfort in the teen's company and someone other than himself and the wildlife to converse with. People who didn't talk for long periods of time all know that you forget how to converse properly with other people eventually. "You need more power in your swing, but your technique has improved. Keep it up and you'll be able to move on to the next kata soon."  
  
The kid's features lightened briefly at the unexpected compliment, even as backhanded as it was. The boy was either getting good at control or becoming more level-headed; a couple of years ago anything resembling a compliment from the older man would have him skippping and grinning like an idiot for days.  
  
"Don't stand there looking pleased with yourself baka, go chop the firewood, then you can start cooking dinner. I'm going to go get some supplies from the village," Hiko ordered. The young red-head simply nodded and began moving around to the back of the hut where the firewood was stored. The swordmaster watched him for a moment; as slight as it had been, not even he could completely hide his own emotions, and when he had said he was going to get supplies Kenshin's shoulders had definitely drooped. In what emotion, though, not even he could guess. Dejection? Disappointment? Jealousy? Resignation, even?  
  
Hiko was beginning to get more than annoyed with his recent lack of ability to fully his read his pupil's actions; though he would never let on to the boy about that. As far as the kid was concerned, he was still omnipresent, a feeling that the swordmaster, and likely nearly anybody would have, enjoyed. Never the matter. He'd simply stock up good on his sake - it seemed to be running out much quicker more recently - and get drunk after the kid went to sleep tonight. Since he didn't ever seem to suffer hangovers, sake was the best escape from the frustrations of teaching. He set out towards the village, leaving Kenshin working on the mountain behind him.  
  
__________________  
  
Well, that was pretty un-eventful chapter I suppose - but you'll love the next one!.... I think I hope I pray..... please don't forget to review. I need to know people are reading to keep writing. 


	3. A Jovial Seijuuro

Disclaimer: Since Misanagi isn't here, Kenshin is now MINE! ALL MINE! (insert evil laugh in your choice of spelling here). What, wait a minute, what are you saying? You mean he isn't actually mine? He's owned by someone else? Ah well.......Coffee, anyone?  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! See the first chapter, this is another chapter that doesn't require the rating as much so I feel no need to ramble on about warnings. I will warn you about drink driving though - no, not the alcohol kind, drinking hot coffee! It's a bit embarrassing explaining to people how you got second degree burns all over your lap.  
  
Author's note: As usual, thanks to the reviewers, and thanks to the people who have the self-restraint to not flame (I assume you're out there somewhere. It's one of those 'I'm-not-entirely-sure-of-you-exist-maybe-I'm- just-paranoid' things. And let it stay that way.) Prepare yourselves once again for the big long response to reviewers before you can make it to the chapter. Gee, I'm running out of interesting stuff to put in the Author's note already! Maybe I'll have to start resorting to pointless anecdotes that have nothing to do with anything.  
  
Now for my personal favourite part: Response to Reviewers!  
  
Koorinoen: Another new reviewer! Hello! Thanks for the review! Yes, there are many things in this fic that we have to just accept as OOC for the benefit of the story. I don't usually write stories like that, but then, I originally wasn't even going to post this story anyhow.... then again, I also find it difficult to believe as some people seem to think that anyone who seems to be drinking sake in an anime as much as we see Hiko doing wouldn't at least OCCASIONALLY get drunk and do something weird. Doesn't matter, though, since I am a big Hiko fan sober Hiko is still going to be cool, strong and caring about Kenshin. Hope you keep reading and reviewing, and I'll try to keep writing.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: She's back! And she's bigger than a breadbox! (I ripped that from somewhere, don't know where.) Yes, it seems odd for Hiko to not suffer from hangovers, but again, there are accuracies that I don't usually let slide that I have to for the benefit of the story in this one. Anyhow, thanks for the praise, and especially for abusing all the non- reviewing people out there. Though to be honest, I'm still pretty psyched with getting as many reviews as I'm getting for an R-rated fic - the stupid search engine means you have select 'All' all the time. But then again, if there's less reviewers that means I can write longer replies to you all! In the meantime, I'll set my evil guardian spirit cat-thing on to haunt all those who don't review. Mweh heh heh.... I think your craziness may be contagious, Crazy Girl Person. Let's just hope your luck with the law at FF.net isn't.  
  
Emz: ANOTHER new reviewer! That's so cool! Wow, this story got bookmarked! How flattering.... Thanks a mil, and hope to keep hearing from you.  
  
Chiruken: Welcome and thanks for the review! I think I've already convered all the comments in ther other responses - but don't be put out, that doesn't mean I loved your review any less!  
  
Hmmm, I think that's everyone. Thanks! This chapter's probably among the more light-hearted bits of the fic, hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! It's all that keeps me going in this depressing season.... Oh yeah, that reminds me, Merry Christmas!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 3 - A Jolly Good Fellow Hiko  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Kenshin finished chopping the firewood and was carrying it inside the fuel the stove to make dinner when he saw Hiko making his way back up the path towards the hut. He felt weariness overtake him when he noticed the fresh sake jugs the swordsman brought with him. He hoped his master was far enough away to not notice his sour expression.  
  
By the time Hiko arrived he was already boiling the water for rice. "It will be ready in about twenty minutes," was his only greeting. The swordmaster simply grunted in reply. Kenshin knew he was likely looking forward to his sake afterwards, rather than paying attention to anything the younger man had to say. Sighing to himself, he briefly wondered which Hiko he would be confronted with that evening. He was still tired and sore from his previous wounds, lack of sleep and the day's training; he wasn't sure if he could stay awake tonight. He always did, though. If there was one aspect of his sword training he never doubted himself in, it was his indominatable will. The same will that not even the great Hiko Seijuuro could crush, though when he was drunk he certainly made a good effort at it.  
  
Kenshin figured that his expression must have turned sour again, because Hiko asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, Shishou," he replied, trying to make his voice sound puzzled as to what his master was referring to. It was becoming harder and harder to fool the older man; why Kenshin kept Hiko's secrets from himself he didn't know, perhaps it was only shame, or perhaps he was afraid of how his master's attitude might change to him during normal hours should he be aware of the truth. Kenshin merely knew with an illogical conviction that he had to endure Hiko's behaviour until it subsided, if it ever subsided, and continue on as if all Hiko ever did was simply get drunk and fall asleep, nothing more.  
  
He had become practiced at lying. Practiced enough that Hiko, though the man certainly suspected something, was still forced to take his word for it.  
  
"Hn." His master certainly didn't sound convinced, but, like always, seemed willing enough to let it slide. Kenshin stirred the miso soup, tasting it and realising it was ready. He removed the rice a moment later, and served the food, sitting down with the older man. They ate, for the most part, in silence, neither having anything to say to the other, though Kenshin's lavendar eyes kept sliding to where the sake jugs sat against the wall, waiting to be uncorked.  
  
As usual, it was impossible to hide everything from the 13th Successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu, no matter how hard he tried. "Don't even think about it. You're still too young."  
  
"Of course, Shishou."  
  
Hiko blinked; he had expected an argument, to be asked why, even a pout. He had not expected for the fiery red-head who spent so much of the day testing his patience to simply agree and resume eating as if nothing had been said. He sighed resolutely; eventually, he'd have to get to the bottom of what was eating at his apprentice.  
  
Dinner was completed, Kenshin getting up in silence to collect the dishes and proceed to wash them. Hiko settled down, as usual, with his sake jug. "I assume you'll be going to bed after you finish that." A statement, a command, rather than a question. Kenshin said nothing. He would not attempt to go to bed only to be disturbed from his sleep unprepared for whatever mood Hiko might be in.  
  
Hiko poured himself some sake, Kenshin finished the dishes, then promptly went and sat against the wall, head bowed and eyes closed. He knew that his master was glaring at him, but ignored him, and said nothing, just crossed his arms and settled in for the wait. It did, after all, take a man of Hiko's size and strength quite a great deal of time before he was drunk. They sat in a long and somewhat uncomfortable silence in this manner for quite some time. Kenshin remained resolute; Hiko simply annoyed.  
  
"Baka deshi, why do you keep doing that?" the swordmaster growled from the table as he poured himself another drink.  
  
Kenshin didn't reply, didn't move, didn't even change his breathing. It was difficult to stay awake, he had been exhausted all day and had been pushing himself to appear more awake that he really was.  
  
Hiko mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an insult under his breath, but continued drinking. The baka deshi in question was vaguely surprised, though careful not to show it. His master had barely been drinking for an hour. The new sake must have been more powerful. He wasn't entirely sure whether he was glad for that or not.  
  
It wasn't that much later when the swordsman spoke again. "Baka deshi! Don't look so gloomy! Come sit over here!"  
  
Kenshin's head jerked up as he heard the light tone in his master's voice. A brief smile tugged at the edges of his mouth; more a smile of relief if nothing else. Complying, as even when his Shishou wasn't a violent drunk he was still afraid that the mood could change, the teen made his way over to where Hiko was toasting him. "What do you want, Shishou?"  
  
Hiko waggled a finger in a most unusual manner at the him, saying, "I want a drinking companion, of course! You don't think a man like myself ever gets lonely? Course you're too young to drink..... but maybe you have some good stories?"  
  
Kenshin forced a smile; he had been half-heartedly hoping that should his Shishou be in this mood, he would have been able to abscond and go to bed early. Apparently no such luck. Still, it was better than some of the alternatives. "I am afraid you have heard them all already, Shishou."  
  
"Pshaw!" Hiko spat, taking another swig of sake, grinning. Kenshin stared. No matter how many times he saw his esteemed master like this, it still perturbed him. The changes when he drank too much were so drastic! It was like all the emotion that the swordmaster never shared all came tumbling out at once. "I doubt that! If you don't want to share, then I will. Did I ever tell you about that time I was stung by a wasp?"  
  
"No, Shishou."  
  
"Stop it with the Shishou, I would like to think we've known each other long enough that you could call me Seijuuro, if not Hiko!"  
  
"Fine... Seijuuro," Kenshin amended hesitantly. It was becoming difficult to keep track of all the different names the different personalities of Hiko demanded. When Hiko was being intimate, he required Hiko, if not koishii, when he was angry it was Shishou, when he was jovial it was Seijuuro.  
  
"Anyway, I was walking by a nest, completely innocent, and for whatever reason this wasp, the little bastard, stung me! It flew off before my divine speed could slap the bugger, but I followed it."  
  
Kenshin waited, wondering if there was more to the story; as entertaining as his master could be when he was in his more jovial mood, quite often he never reached any sort of point. "And....?"  
  
"I decided to deliver Tenchuu, Hiten Misturyugi's divine justive to the scoundrel!"  
  
That was vaguely amusing, even if it was Hiko Seijuuro, using the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu to get payback on an insect was definitely overkill, and THAT was the understatement of the era.  
  
"So....," Kenshin prodded, knowing that there must have been more.  
  
"You'd think with my perfect skills and god-like speed licking him would be no trouble at all! But I chased the stupid wasp for half an hour! It dodged a Do-Ryu-Sen, a Ryu-Tsui-Sen, a Ryu-Kan-Sen and Kami-sama only knows how many others. It was a demon!"  
  
By now the young apprentice was actually smiling, a real smile. If he told Hiko about this while he was in his right senses..... well, it might be enough to convince the swordmaster to never drink again. Unfortunately, that would require the divulging of more information than Kenshin would want to give, but for the time being it could serve as personal amusement, if nothing else. "So what did you do?"  
  
Hiko was grinning widely now, taking another swig of sake and leaning in on his elbows as if he was about to tell his apprentice a big secret. He whispered, "I was out of options. There was one attack, though, that he couldn't possibly dodge." He leaned back, looking triumphant.  
  
Of course he couldn't expect the poor harried wasp to get away, Kenshin mused. His master wouldn't even let an insect get the better of him. "And what was that, Seijuuro?"  
  
"I used the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki."  
  
Kenshin Himura just about fell over at that. "You used the Hiten Mitsuryugi Final Attack on a WASP?!"  
  
Hiko nodded in satisfaction. The younger swordsman simply stared at the man. His master was truly someone scary, extreme overkill didn't even come close to covering using the Final Attack on an INSECT, of all things. "He was very sorry he ever messed with the great Hiko Seijuuro the 13th."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Kenshin muttered, making a mental note to avoid even more strenuously ever getting on his master's bad side.  
  
The swordmaster laughed, clapping him on the back, almost sending the younger man flying forward. Hiko laughed..... "That's enough from me! You should be going to bed, baka deshi! You have bags under your eyes larger than a woman's kimono on a baby!"  
  
He ducked his head. "Thank you, Shi- Seijuuro."  
  
"Anytime." He resumed his drinking. Confident he could leave the older man to his devices, he made his way to his own sleeping quarters, collapsing gratefully into his futon. He liked his Shishou when he was a jovial drunk. It almost made up for the other times. He raised a hand to his black eye; the bruise should fade within the next two days. His abdomen was still sore, the marks on his stomach an ugly purple. He hoped that his master would remain in such a mood for the next few days.  
  
________________ That was fun to write. There's that chapter done! I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to update next, but I'll try to keep them coming quickly and hopefully not too short. Have a nice holiday, people! And please don't forget to review! 


	4. Introduction to a Seductive Hiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. I'm depressed now. I think I'll just go to sleep until New Year's.  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! Okay, this is one of the chapters which probably requires the rating. I don't do anything very graphic in my writing hardly ever (unless my evil alter personality takes over and changes things in chapters without my knowledge). Anyhow, this has yaoi and adult situations. Some people might reckon I should say it's paedophilia too, but I would like remind the readers of the time period and context - in Japan at that time a relationship with someone fifteen years (or however much is the difference, I'm not exactly certain) older wasn't that unusual, and neither were physical relations between older men and young boys. Yeah, it sounds immensely perverted, but bear with me here, it's kind of necessary for the story this time (provided I don't chicken out and change the end). At the start you were warned about potential shonen-ai situations anyway. Okay, I think I've covered my tracks now.  
  
Author's note: This is the aspect of this story I was expecting to get flamed for, but I still request that people restrain themselves from flaming. Don't like, don't read, you know the drill by now. Hiko/Kenshin lovers should be happy I guess. It just seemed to me that if I was going to write a bunch of multiple drunken personality Hikos this personality would have to be in there somewhere because some of the tensions are practically imaginable even in the series. Right, I should stop fretting and just post the damn chapter. Sorry about all this, I've probably put everyone off now.  
  
On to the much more enjoyable: Response to Reviewers!  
  
Gee, people reviewed all over the place this time in different chapters and everything. It made it a bit complicated but I'll try my best to reply to you all in this chapter.  
  
Sailor Gotland: Glad to see your still with me on this! Thank you for your review. I had fun with that chapter. As for the speech pattern question, I'm not certain if Kenshin ever spoke like that back then, most of what we see of Kenshin back then was training, silence, standing over the graves, yelling at Hiko, and later as Battousai, in all cases of which he probably wouldn't be polite (which is what de gozaru is - a very old form of polite speech in Japanese). But I figured that Kenshin probably wouldn't have just started talking like that on whim when he became a Rurouni, I think he probably just perfected it and over-used it later, so I throw it in there now and again whenever I feel it fits. If people disagree with that logic, though, I'd be quite happy to remove it from here on in. Thanks again for your loyal reviews.  
  
Vesca: I recognise you! Nice to see another familiar 'face'. Hmmm, yeah, it is a depressing fic, and lots of angst, so I guess that's kind of expected. Thanks for your review.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: I think funny loving drunk Hiko is my favourite - the rest of the chapters just made me depressed (getting depressed by your own fic, that can't be a good sign.) Hey, you got your uploading privileges back! (Cheers). I share your pain with evil people making you work on Christmas Eve (and yes, it is a Merry Christmas, thank you!) - I had to work Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day. The bastards take advantage of anyone who lives alone by making them work those days; but I don't really care, working those hours gets you oodles of money which is good because I was pretty much as broke as a potato chip. Anyhow, enough rambling from me, thanks again for your reviews!  
  
Emz: Thanks mate! Hmmm, maybe you're psychic.....  
  
Ayumi Ikari: Yes, there are/were a couple of somewhat un-eventful chapters, I guess I'm still kind of setting the scene. Things should start going somewhere soon, though, c'mon, you haven't even met all the drunken faces of Hiko yet! (Unh, I think that one cup of sake in Japan had a lasting effect on me....) Anyhow, thanks very much for the review and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Serene: Ooooo, thanks! I'll try and provide some longer chapters, but I'm not making any promises! If you're going to be greedy, though, there are worse things to be greedy over (and it makes me feel good, so everyone wins). Thanks very much for the review! Peace out.  
  
Ketani: ANOTHER new reviewer. Wow, people popped out of the woodwork for this chapter. It went from like three to seven. Nice to meet you. Thanks for your review; I'm glad if you think the perspective is original, that was kind of what I was trying for, but I've developed a philsophy with fanfics similar to that of movie directors: Fanfics aren't released; they escape. I hope, despite the likely controversy of this chapter, than you keep reading and reviewing. Ta muchly.  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 4 - Introduction to a Seductive Hiko  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
  
  
Hiko shook his head in disbelief. The kid actually seemed to be in a half- decent mood in the morning, a little more like his usual clumsy self. He was doing better in his training as well, and when he'd insulted one of Kenshin's kata, the kid had been neither submissive as was the trend lately, or defending himself like he expected. No, he'd simply grinned. There was a difference. The fluctuations in mood were slight, but with no one else around he knew his baka deshi well, and even the tiniest difference was profound to a swordmaster who based his entire existence on a sort of routine.  
  
Still, as it grew towards evening, the boy seemed to lose his light-hearted demeanour, and became somewhat apprehensive once again, as every good mood did these days. After training was finished and they were walking back towards the hut, his eyes would flit to the side to appraise him, almost as if he were expecting him to do something. Some days he honestly didn't understand his baka deshi at all. To make matters worse, he was still sitting up while he drank sake. Still, it had been nice to see his gloomy apprentice smile for once. The boy had a nice smile, and whilst brooding seemed to fit his features, it didn't seem right for a boy his age, whether or not he was to be a Hiten Mitsuryugi swordmaster, to be constantly down.  
  
Since the teen seemed to be performing at a decent capacity for once, Hiko had pushed it for what it was worth; they had trained until dark, and Kenshin was actually panting by the time the swordmaster lowered his sword. His breathing had calmed down by now, but the flush to his cheeks added to the effect, and seemed to jar with the growing-gloomier expression of his apprentice.  
  
"I'll make dinner," he half whispered once they entered inside. Hiko let him, of course - who was he to complain when the kid AGREED to do chores? He paused to test the sake jugs to see how much he had left. Hiko frowned. It certainly should have been more than that, he only had enough for the rest of the week now. Was his baka deshi taking up the habit behind his back? It would certainly explain his student's current lack of co- ordination and sleepiness.  
  
No, not possible. Hiko would have noticed the smell on his breath, he had a sixth sense for sake. Perhaps he was drinking more than he noticed. Come to think of it, he seemed to lose a great deal of time every night, and could hardly ever remember actually going to bed.  
  
Brow drawn together in concentration, he didn't realise he was staring at the jugs until Kenshin timidly interrupted - timid, that was word he hadn't expected to ever use to describe the boy - "Is something that matter, Shishou?"  
  
Shaking himself out of it and calling himself either paranoid or imagining things, he gruffly replied, "Of course not. Mind your own business, baka."  
  
Wordlessly, Kenshin returned to tending to dinner, trying to be quick so that his master would get started drinking faster. Hiko had been particularly rough during training that day, and the student felt he was too tired to stay up late in order to entertain the drunken older man that night. He had even considered perhaps disposing of the sake when his master wasn't looking behind his back thus giving him at least one night's true rest, but last time he had done it Hiko had been a violent drunk for a week, almost as if his master drunk knew things his master sober didn't.  
  
Well, that was partially true, Kenshin admitted. It was truly odd to see someone on so many levels.  
  
Again, dinner was eaten in near silence, though Kenshin spent most of the time focusing on his food, wondering once again what to expect that night. He wasn't terribly sure what he was hoping for anymore. He never wanted his master to be violent, but if for long periods he wasn't he grew more apprehensive of the day he would be. As for that OTHER side of his master... he still wasn't sure. A jovial Hiko, or a singing Hiko, he usually liked because it didn't take as much effort and he got to go to sleep earlier. He was hoping that tonight, as tired as he was, that it would be like the night before; he had actually received a decent amount of sleep, and his bruises were all healing remarkably well - the ones on his abdomen had almost vanished, after only two days. That was practically a miracle. Then again, he did always have a penchant for healing quickly. Did god-like speed apply to knitting bones as well?  
  
For a change, it was his master who interrupted the young student's thoughts. "You've stopped eating."  
  
Kenshin realised suddenly that he'd become so wrapped up in his own thoughts he'd put his chopsticks down on the table and was just staring at the rice. With a guilty start, he picked them up again and resumed; his Shishou was almost finished and it was always the younger man's duty to wash up afterwards. The old man should just get married so he'd have a wife to do it for him. Like anyone would marry a drunkard like his master, though.  
  
The boy almost started again in surprise at the thought. He'd never before thought of his Shishou as a drunkard. It had been his Shishou drunk, his Shishou with a sake problem, or some other well-consutructed phrase, but drunkard was such a..... low, term. Such a term didn't fit in his mind at all with the majestic swordsman that he almost admired on some of the better days. But to be entirely hoenst with himself, that was what Hiko had become in the last few months; a drunkard.  
  
It was a disturbing thought. For the first time, he hadn't considered his master as Japan's greatest swordsman, as a harsh teacher, as a solitary man, or anything else. He'd thought of him as a drunkard. And it bothered him greatly.  
  
Hiko noticed his baka deshi had stopped eating again, the second time that night, purple velvet eyes glazed over as he seemed to lose himself in thought. The boy's ki seemed conflicted, and it troubled him more than he'd admit. To say he hadn't been hoping that the teen's comparatively good mood that day would endure would have been a lie; was it depression? What did the boy have to be depressed about? Sexual frustration was about the only thing Hiko could come up with, and there wasn't much that could be done if that were the case. It had been a good day of training, he'd progressed impressively, so it couldn't be that, either.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin," Hiko said, making a concession and using the boy's given name for once. To his surprise, the red-head's eyes snapped up to face him faster than usual. He blinked. He was not enjoying being surprised by his increasingly unpredictable student's actions at all.  
  
"Shi-Shishou?" he looked around in confusion. "But- you haven't been drinking yet."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The swordmaster was more puzzled than annoyed. What did his sake drinking have to do with it? He knew he didn't usually - actually, ever - call the boy by anything other than baka deshi or some other, well, he liked to think of them as endearments but they were at base still insults, so..... that didn't answer what his sake drinking had to do with it.  
  
Suddenly realising his rice bowl was still almost full, Kenshin once again resumed eating, probably more quickly than was polite to catch up. He left his master's question unanswered. He'd let his mind wander, but when he'd heard his own name coming from Hiko's mouth he thought he was being confronted by one of his drunken personalities again. Foolish, foolish, foolish....  
  
"Baka deshi, you didn't answer my question! What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Shishou," the red-head replied calmly, spooning the last mouthful of rice into his mouth. "I was just day-dreaming and became confused."  
  
"Baka, you shouldn't day-dream so much. Keep your ki focused on the task at hand, even if it's washing the dishes or eating dinner."  
  
"Yes, Shishou," Kenshin solemnly agreed, rising and taking both his and his master's dishes to be cleaned. Despite how much of their life was based on this simple routine, that one aspect, those few hours, were never completely the same. Had the conditions been any different, the apprentice might have been marginally glad for a change of pace.  
  
If things were different..... Kenshin was beginning to get tired of the all the ifs and maybes. Things would come to a head eventually; and with his swordsman's intuition, he sensed it would be sooner than he was ready.  
  
Yet.... the longer it went on, the harder to reveal the truth to his own master became. How could he explain that he had let it continue for that long? He was caught in a cyclic dilemma. By not doing anything about it, it became increasingly harder TO do something about it, until the day where it would be impossible.  
  
Some things, though, were inevitable.  
  
His Shishou placed his sake jug on the table and hesitated before pouring himself the first drink, most likely wondering if his stubborn baka deshi would insist on sitting up in a perpetual silence until he finished his drinking activities. Kenshin paid no attention to it; or at least, pretended not to. If his master could pretend to be so indifferent all the time, he didn't see why couldn't be.  
  
So, once again, it began. Kenshin completed his chores, muscles still aching in memory of the day's training. Please be quick, he begged mentally. He needed his sleep if he wanted to function at all the next day.  
  
Setting himself up against the wall, Kenshin settled in for the wait, determined to stay awake as usual. However, he soon found his head nodding, and it was some time later he felt himself being gently shaken awake.  
  
Blinking, somehow not feeling the surge of panic that he usually did when awoken in this manner, he raised his head for his velvet gaze to come crashing into Hiko's much darker one. The man still had the teen by the shoulders from where he had shaken him awake.  
  
"Shishou?" he asked sleepily. Was it morning already?  
  
....No. He recognised the almost-coy look on his master's face. Normally he mightn't have minded, but he was so tired.....  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing falling asleep against the wall like that? It can't be good for your back."  
  
"Sorry Shishou- I mean, Hiko," he amended hastily when he saw the somewhat reproachful look in his master's eyes.  
  
The swordmaster didn't seem to mind as much as usual. He just grinned. Hiko grinning. He'd never get used to it.  
  
"Um, what do you want?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You've been so sad, lately," Hiko said, rubbing Kenshin's small shoulders gently. The red-head stiffened, not certain if he was looking forward to or dreading what was to come next. "I want to cheer you up."  
  
Knowing that there really wasn't any way out of it without a transition to a violent Hiko, Kenshin merely complied as Hiko led him towards his futon. He always went along with it now. It was easier, and.... well, Kenshin was a teenager, and Hiko was disturbingly good at satisfying his raging hormones. Still, he was so tired, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to summon the strength it required.....  
  
After maneovring the smaller boy with a deft series of movements, Kenshin found himself on his back with his hair splayed over the sheets before he knew what had even happened. The swordmaster ran a hand through his long red locks, leaning in to kiss him with a mixture of passion and gentleness that one did not think the swordmaster was capable of. At times, the older man, if he didn't comply, could be quite rough but even the sake, normally so bitter to him, tasted sweet when his master was gentle in his affairs.  
  
This was the one side of Hiko Kenshin could never make up his mind about.  
  
He wasn't sure how much later it was when Hiko Seijuuro finally drifted off to sleep and Himura Kenshin was able to tiredly slip away, gathering up his clothes as he went, pulling on his sleeping hakama in his own room and collpasing into bed. At least it didn't hurt much anymore..... but it was still taxing on his young body, especially after a day as hard as that one. Just so long as his master didn't feel it necessary to wake him up with the blunt end of a Do-Ryu-Sen in the morning.  
  
___________________  
  
(Paces nervously)..... um, I hoped you liked it? Please don't flame! Thanks to reviewers thus far. 


	5. Anything for a Night of Solitude

Disclaimer: I, Sinnatious, hereby disclaim any ownership of Kenshin and any of the characters portrayed in Kenshin. No profit is being produced from this work of fanfiction, therefore all legal charges are made null and void by accusatory parties. Thank you for your co-operation. (I should have gone to law school.)  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! This routine is getting truly boring..... Nothing extra special to worry about in this chapter, just go read the general first warning in the first chapter. I will warn you all that the response to reviewers will probably be pretty long, so if you can't be bothered reading through it, skip on ahead to pretty line and chapter.  
  
Author's note: I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers out there for their support! It really means a lot to me! So I also want to wish you all a Happy New Year! I know it's not quite New Years yet, and for those of you who celebrate other New Years, consider it be be either very early or extremely late. Thanks everyone!  
  
Response to Reviewers (I think I hit a personal record for number of reviews. Your response is great, guys!- and all in-depth ones, too. Glad to see this fic is attracting so many intelligent people):  
  
Vesca: No, I haven't read your fics, I should probably get around to it sometime (I'm so lazy..). Yes, I'm trying to start dropping some hints with Hiko to work up to the whole realization climax thing, I'm impressed you picked up on it. Glad to see another friendly face, and I hope you have a great New Year too! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chiruken: From the responses I've been getting, apparently people like controversy. I must file this information away for future use. I especially like your comments about the mixed feelings of sympathy and disgust - that was one aspect of the story I tried to work on and balance. I feel honoured that you took the time to write about that in your review. Love the long-winded and philisophical review, thanks very much! Hope you keep on reading.  
  
Sakura Alex: Believe me, you shouldn't flame, and I appreciate people who don't - apparently all the reviewers of this story are mature enough to respect other people's perspectives/ideas. (Laughs). Thanks for telling them where to go though. Another Kenshin angst fan, woohoo! Thanks for the praise, it really helps to motivate me to keep writing! Hiko will eventually get a clue, though (people keep asking - this fic IS going somewhere eventually). Feel free to ask any questions in your reviews, I enjoy communicating with my reviewers (in case you can't tell with the huge 'response to reviewers' section). Or if you want a REALLY long response, feel free to E-Mail me.  
  
Kai: Thanks mate! BTW, cool pen name.  
  
Emz: Emz is still reviewing! Great! Heh heh heh, love your review, thanks. It thickens indeed....  
  
Syngen Segumi: Wow, deep (far too deep for the early afternoon). Gee, I could just about make a mentor out of you after that review. I agree with your views; but what's this with 'maturing as writer'? You're not that much older than me mate! (I hope my grammar in the chapter is of a more intelligent level than my responses). Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: It's my favourite reviewer again! (Sorry guys, I don't mean to play favourites, but loyalty counts for a lot). Oh, this fic isn't really meant to be a sequel to Servitude, though in all rights it could be, I just won't be making any references at all to that story point. Read it however you want. And anyhow, Kenshin is a little crazy - to become Battousai and then to later practically have a split personality..... yeah, it's out there. I'm impressed that you picked up on Hiko calling Kenshin by his name, I was strangely proud of that theme for some reason. Hiko's going to figure things out eventually, though it'll sure take a while. Speaking of taking a while, maybe I should start holding out on you like I did to Unseen Watcher - threaten no updates until you update yours! That'll get the gears working. Way of the Samurai is cool. You have good taste.  
  
MsJadey: Thanks very much for making the effort to review (Christmas makes everyone lazy). I'm truly glad if I have created something unique with this fic, and even more so if my writing style can support it. This will not, however, wind up being a series of vignettes, though I admit it does look like that at the moment. The plot will be resolved - I detest unresolved storylines. Don't know how many more drunk faces of Hiko I can develop, though, I haven't been hanging around my alcoholic 'friends' recently (who were the ones who originally inspired this), but I'll be seeing them New Year so maybe I'll bring along a notepad and see if they produce any worthwhile material. It's a beautiful thing, to be the only one sober in a crowd of drunken idiots. About as beautiful as roadkill.  
  
Thanks everyone, and have a Happy New Year! Don't forget to review!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 5 - Anything for a Night of Solitude  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Hiko awoke the next morning with the sun. He felt more tired than he should have for a full night's sleep, but when he got out of bed and donned his white mantle and katana he found that the usual irritation at his own sleepiness and that of his pupil's did not annoy him as much. In fact, he almost felt that nothing at that point in time would irritate him.  
  
Wondering what could have brought on his own good mood - the sake must have been especially good the night before or something - he moved towards his baka deshi's room to wake the boy. He paused briefly at the doorway, taking in the sight of pupil's peacefully sleeping form. What was the saying - that they looked like such angels when they were asleep? True enough, at this point in time if it wasn't for the faded remains of Kenshin's black eye he would never have been able to guess that the lithe boy could lift a sword, much less have mastered more than half of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu.  
  
Such pondering was a waste of time. "Baka deshi! It's morning! Don't make me drag you out of bed again!" It was always tempting to use the flip side of his sword to wake the boy up; after once or twice the kid had been so fast out of bed he wasn't even awake by the time he reached the kitchen, which was always a source of great amusement for Hiko.  
  
He was about to turn and head back to the kitchen to start making breakfast, but the boy's ki didn't stir from its serene sleeping pattern. That was odd, usually the kid was a fairly light sleeper. "Oi! Baka! Didn't you hear me? Wake up!"  
  
Still there was no response from the sleeping boy. He must have really been exhausted; training the day before hadn't been that hard, had it? The swordmaster briefly contemplated what to do. It was tempting to let him sleep in out of pity, but there could be no such softess coming from Hiko Seijuuro. Still, a Do-Ryu-Sen would probably be inappropriate at this time.  
  
Placing a hand on each of the boy's shoulders, he shook him gently. "Kenshin!"  
  
Whether it was the shaking or the utterance of his real name that woke Kenshin up he wasn't sure; the night before he'd received quite a reaction when he'd called the boy by his given name again. Hiko filed the information away for future use. Either way, the apprentice snapped awake, instinctively pushing out, but his pupil's comparatively meagre strength wouldn't be enough to budge the great Hiko Seijuuro.  
  
"Shishou!" he gasped. It seemed to him that he used the exclamation a great deal lately. "What-?"  
  
Hiko stood up, finally making his way to the kitchen. "Get up already! Don't make me call you again. We have another full day of training today!"  
  
Kenshin retched inwardly; even though he had been startled awake, he was still exhausted, the previous evening's sleep not enough to suffice, given the excessive training the day before and the night's activities. At least being shaken awake wasn't as hard as the flip side of a sword. Hiko must have still been in a good mood, going easy on him like that.  
  
Changing out of his hakama and into a fresh blue training gi, barely bothering to run his hand through his red hair and tie it up in the usual topknot, Kenshin hurriedly grabbed his katana and headed out into the kitchen where Hiko was almost finished making breakfast.  
  
Much like dinner, breakfast was eaten in silence, until both were finished and Kenshin did the dishes. The routine never changed. As a child, it used to irritate him more than it had the past few months. He wondered if in time he would come to base so much of his life on routine like his master did that he would maybe even one day even drink the way Hiko did; he already found himself picking up so many of his other traits. Kenshin shuddered invisibly, vowing to himself never to drink sake to that extreme. In fact, he was almost about ready to swear off ever drinking sake altogether.  
  
It was in the afternoon, after lunch, when the two stood facing off, sparring once again in the knee-deep water of the stream where it wouldn't matter if either one of them.... well, mostly himself, Kenshin admitted.... was knocked back by an attack. It was good for his strength too, moving through the water, but the teen still felt that by now he should have been at the level where they could spar on normal ground more than once or twice a week. Kami-sama only knew that Hiko only ever decided for them to train on normal ground when Kenshin was feeling at his worst. He was never a lucky person, that he was not.  
  
"You need to get more height on your jumps," his Shishou instructed him. The apprentice was already tired but Hiko did not seem even slightly so. It was probably all the sake fueling him.  
  
Kenshin wasn't certain whether he should smile at that idea or scowl at it.  
  
Hiko remained patient, following the next attack, as the boy swam back into position. The kid was soaked - they'd have to do another load of laundry the next day, he supposed. They could have trained on ground, especially as it was less tiring and the boy seemed more tired that usual; though there was that darn trend in odd behaviour that the boy was developing lately.... still, the splash of the water was so refreshing. He frowned to himself - he was getting poetic again. What was WITH this unexplainable good mood?  
  
Besides, as fragile as the kid seemed to be these days, getting slammed into the ground would be a lot harsher than the riverbed. Training in the river also allowed him time to think, since when they trained in the stream they both moved much more slowly. He simply hadn't had any solitude to think in lately, as the boy was STILL sitting up every night while he drank sake. Well, good mood or not, tonight he wasn't. He didn't think that he'd resort to threats of violence; for some reason, none of his threats seemed to faze the youngster recently; but there had to be some way to get some peace and quiet....  
  
Before either knew it, was growing towards evening, the sun set and twilight on its way. That was when Hiko had his answer of how to get just one night's respite from his baka deshi's silent companionship. It was cruel, yes, but it would, in the long run, benefit them both.  
  
Hiko lowered his sword and sheathed it, Kenshin moving to the do the same. That was when he spoke. "Baka deshi, that was the most pathetic Ryu-Shon- Sen I've ever seen. You're going to stay out here until I say and practice!"  
  
Kenshin felt his heart drop to somewhere well below his knees at the words. He had been pushing it to keep training today, but practicing beyond dark? And what about dinner?  
  
He didn't even have the chance to protest before Hiko was making his way back to the hut, white mantle billowing dramatically in the wind. Sighing in defeat, he raised his sword again, running through the moves of the Ryu- Shon-Sen, which was somewhat more difficult without an opponent. The swordmaster's word was law, after all, and not even he dared cross it.  
  
Twilight set in, leading to darkness. Kenshin still practiced, though his muscles burned and his energy was drained to the point of non-existence. He was getting hungry, too. But all these were irrelevant as the one fear burned in his mind; that he wasn't there to witness, and thus be at least somewhat prepared for, his master's nightly sake drinking ritual.  
  
It was difficult to focus on a tricky sword technique when one was fretting about such things. Which Hiko would come for him later? Would Hiko even come for him at all?  
  
As time passed into the part of night where Kenshin was usually confronted with the full drunkeness of Hiko, it appeared not. By now the boy was barely practicing at all, more standing there trying to catch his breath and conjure energy he simply no longer had. The moon was out, fortunately, allowing him to see with relative ease. Finally, deciding that standing there wasn't going to do him any good and neither was any practicing - he didn't know what his Shishou had been ragging on about, he'd felt that his Ryu-Shon-Sen was quite satisfactory - the young red-head sheathed his katana and quietly made his way back to the hut.  
  
He felt his resolve begin to waver once he was within sight. There was no doubt that Hiko was beyond the point of no return with his drinking by now. He thought he could even sense it in his ki, though his senses were not yet fine-tuned enough to divine anything more than that.  
  
When he heard a loud voice coming from inside the hut he did feel at least one moment of relief. Hiko was singing. He couldn't make out the words to whatever song his master was gracing with his voice; he still had difficulty with the fact that Hiko even knew any songs well enough to sing. A singing Hiko usually meant an early night, something a very tired, not to mention cold and hungry Kenshin always looked forward to.  
  
Still, his Shishou had said not to return until he told him to. On the other hand, it was clear that with that being the case, he wouldn't be told to come back at all that night. This, he felt, was the definition of being between a rock and a hard place.  
  
Kenshin chewed on his lip thoughtfully; he was cold in his wet clothes, and staying out here for the night he would almost certainly catch a cold, something he couldn't afford to do these days. This presented him with something of a dilemma. No matter which Hiko he was faced with, his Shishou wouldn't recall telling him to come in the night before come the next morning. So the next morning, if he didn't recall telling him to come in, he'd either be angry that Kenshin had come in, or would question at why he didn't remember Kenshin coming in. That would raise many more questions until..... well, until all the truth came out.  
  
Then again, Hiko didn't seem suspicious of the fact that he would never remember going to bed at night. Could he just forget about telling his pupil to come back inside?  
  
Kenshin thought not. A compromise, then. He'd go in, get changed out of his wet clothes, then come back out so that his master still found him outside the next morning. There weren't too many predators he had to worry about on this mountain, and he could sleep outdoors fine so long as he wasn't soaked to the bone; it wasn't that cold out at night at the moment. Besides, it made much more sense for his master to have forgotten to fetch him than to have fetched him and not remember it.  
  
Kenshin quietly slipped in through the hut into his own room, shrugging off his own wet clothes and replacing them with warm dry ones. There wasn't much he could do about his hair, but that was almost dry by now anyway. Hiko's singing died out in the background; since the older man hadn't noticed him come in, it seemed apparent that he was going to bed. Holding his breath, Kenshin waited until the last of the candlelights flickered out in the kitchen, then stole back outside, katana still in hand, and made his way back to the clearing he had chosen to train in.  
  
Settling himself against the tree, Kenshin held the katana propped up protectively against his shoulder, just in case he was wrong about predators, and drifted to sleep. It would be difficult to explain in the morning, but it was the only solution he had.  
  
_____________________  
  
Sorry about the slightly shorter chapter, it was kind of the way it played out. I'll try to post the next one quickly to make up for it. Happy New Year! 


	6. Questions of Senility

Disclaimer: I was looking at my tax forms, and guess what? Kenshin isn't on it! Therefore I both don't own it and thus don't make any money off it! News flash, peoples! This is revolutionary (not).  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! Again, nothing terribly special to warn against in this chapter. If you want details on warning for the fic, see Chapter One, it has a warning list as long as my arm. (Well, I suppose that would depend on the size of the font I printed the wanring out with.)  
  
Author's note: Well, it's 2003. Yay. In my opinion, 2002 wasn't that crash hot anyway. This is unfortuantely another short chapter, but like I usually say, it's either a shorter chapter or a week long wait while I tack two chapters together and then prepare them for posting. It's also another of the less eventful chapters, so I hope it doesn't become boring. I hope you review anyway - I need your feedback to keep it up! Ta muchly, I love you all.  
  
Response to Reviewers!:  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Don't let it go to your head.... Nah, I'm not so mean (usually) to hold out on you, but you admit, it did get you working on it! I have been called evil many times before so I'm afraid that does not affect me (it was probably because I sent everyone mobile phone messages on New Year's saying that 2003 will be mine and that resistance is futile). Hmm, that always is a problem with writing - John Marsden himself (no one in States probably even knows who he is) used to re-write everything so he never finished a book until he said he'd finish it before he re-wrote, and then when he did finish he never re-wrote it and it became a best-seller! Go figure. Fight scenes can be bitchy, though. BTW, good luck with your yaoi - if I can do it surely you can! ...... Cool, the reviews page is turning into a forum! Both you and MsJadey have a point - I already had a motivation figured out, but both of you gave me some more perspectives (you've become a muse, how about that?) that I hadn't really considered before. Keep reading and all will be revealed..... Personally, though, "A Butt is for What?" made perfect sense to me.  
  
MsJadey: Aha, the first person to pick up on a connection between the fic and title!- though I'm not usually prone to choosing titles that have nothing to do with the fic. Ever since I did a course in semiotics at University I seem to keep going for the deeper meaning stuff a lot more (or pretending to). Well, like I said in Crazy Girl Person's response, some of Kenshin's motivations will be revealed in another... two, I think, chapters. Well, it will be revealed pretty soon, anyway. I'm still a couple of chapters ahead of updates in writing, and I know it's in there, and you're absolutely right, Kenshin is not entirely selfless. Thank you very much for your Evangelion-esque review. My New Year was safe and sober thanks very much (though I did hand out more slaps than what one usually does amongst drunk friends - I'm awfully lucky they're all so un-co.), I hope yours was too.  
  
....... (COMPLETELY anonymous reviewer): Hiko's not really dense.... just immensely accepting. He's starting to get more suspicious, though. Hope I keep your curiosity. Thanks for your review! (whoever you are).  
  
Emz: Woohoo, it's Emz again! Thanks a mil for the praise, your feedback means a lot to me! You should get an account, if you get it without the add-ons it's free! (I plugged FF.net! They HAVE to be nice to me now!). Hope to keep hearing from you.  
  
Well, that's everyone. Uh oh, a drop in the number of reviews, never a good sign. This is one of the more boring (in my opinion) chapters, but next chapter will be great, I promise! (I must stop making promises, they always come back to bite me in the ass). It's way too short, too, but I hope you like it all the same. Don't forget to review!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 6 - Questions of Senility  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
The sun rose, and with it, came Hiko Seijuuro, 13th successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu. It was an old story by now.  
  
Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, the swordmaster shook out his futon, donned his white mantle for the day and slid his katana into its rightful place at his side. He paused for a drink in the kitchen before moving to go wake up his once-again-sleeping-late baka deshi. He was hoping he wouldn't have to put together another repeat performance of the previous morning - if his student was going to be stubborn again, he'd be woken up by the blunt end of a Ryu-Tsui-Sen instead of being shaken awake.  
  
These thoughts quickly fled his mind, though, when the teen's room and futon were most decidedly empty.  
  
Hiko suddenly began to wonder fervently if it wasn't as hard to surprise a master of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu as everyone liked to think. His baka deshi was certainly making a good effort at dispelling that particular legend recently - the little urchin was probably doing it on purpose. But where by Kami-sama could the red-head in question be? His apprentice might have been rebellious from time to time, but even a young upstart like him was still dutifully obedient to the point where he wouldn't abscond from the mountain without at least saying goodbye!  
  
Maybe making the kid train the night before until late had finally been the straw that broke the proverbial buffalo's back. Come to think of it, the night before....  
  
Striding fast enough to move quickly but not bely his concern, the swordmaster made his way outside, heading in a somewhat direct line towards where he had left Kenshin training the night before. Surely not.....  
  
The answer was, unfortuantely, yes. A glimpse of red caught his eye a mere moment before he sensed the boy's presence, and there was Kenshin, resting against a tree, katana propped against his shoulder and apparently fast asleep.  
  
The large man positioned himself in front of his sleeping pupil, and said, "Baka Deshi! How long are you going to sleep?!" When that solicited no response, Hiko reached out to shake him awake for the second morning in a row, forgetting his earlier promise to treat him to a Ryu-Tsui-Sen.  
  
The instant he touched Kenshin, though, those lavendar eyes snapped open and almost as fast a balde was whistling though the air. His student's reaction speed was impressive, but at this stage didn't even come close touching Hiko. Another lesson well worth remembering - try not to startle awake a swordsman in an unfamiliar surrounding, unless your reflexes are fasted than theirs. If Kenshin kept getting faster, though, that might not be a lesson the student had to bother to memorise.  
  
Mere seconds later, Hiko a good couple of stretches away until Kenshin got himself sorted out, those lavendar eyes turned on him again in apology. "Shishou! Gomen, you surprised me."  
  
"Baka deshi!" he growled, walking back towards the tree and stopping so he could tower over the youth. "....Ah, never mind. I suppose I can't blame you when you were half-asleep. We'll have to do some more work on your ki awareness."  
  
"Yes, Shishou."  
  
"Now," he continued, straightening his distinctive white mantle - irritating thing, it might look majestic but it was so darn impractical! "Would you mind telling me what exactly it is you're doing out here, sleeping against a tree?"  
  
Raising a hand to the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture, Kenshin made an effort to nervously smile, pulling it off with a somewhat practiced ease. "You didn't give me your permission to come in. I tried to keep practicing as long as I could, and I only stopped and rested for a minute, but I suppose I fell asleep. My apologies, Shishou."  
  
Now the Hiten Mitsuryugi Master usually believed his apprentice, but this was becoming incredulous. He knew his teaching methods might have been considered harsh by some, but even he didn't cross some lines, and making a young teen stay out all night to practice without dinner when it had only been an excuse for some alone-time was over that line. Maybe if Kenshin's Ryu-Shon-Sen had actually been a mess it would have been within his reasoning, or if he actually had some reason to punish the boy...... "Are you saying that I never told you to come in?" Come to think of it, he didn't recall going out to collect the boy at all.  
  
Kenshin ducked his head to hide his expression. "That you did not. Perhaps you forgot to?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't, baka, how would I forget something like that?" he snapped, harsher than he intended. The young swordsman didn't flinch. "Your Ryu-Shon-Sen needed the work! I'll expect it to be perfect from now on!" Better to let his student think he was being harsh rather than think his master was going senile.  
  
"Osumimasen. Forgive me, Shishou, I'm very tired."  
  
Hiko frowned. He supposed was true that he had forgotten to tell his baka deshi to come in for the night, and the boy was too obedient to defy even an outrageous order such as that one. It seemed odd, though, that he'd completely forget to fetch him. Then again, he admitted to himself, he had been used to Kenshin being asleep and thus absent while he drunk sake previous to this recent trend, so it was entirely possible that it HAD slipped his mind, and when he had retired for the evening he must have assumed the boy was already inside asleep. He was impressed with the boy's fortitude, however; training well beyond dark until exhaustion had forced him to sleep outside wasn't something he thought the kid had in him. It couldn't be good for his health, though. Perhaps from now on it would simply be better to endure the teen's annoying habit.  
  
"I suppose you'd better come in for some breakfast, then," he grunted begrudgingly, walking away, Kenshin hurrying to keep up with his master's long stride. He struggled to keep his feet dragging from his exhaustion - his rest the night before had been insufficient for his tiredness and also somewhat fitful. When Hiko had awoken him he had reacted as if it were a predator, the same semi-altertness keeping him from getting any decent amount of sleep. He was lucky Hiko was preoccupied with his own guilt. "We'll train this afternoon, but you have to chop some more firewood and do the laundry this morning. I'll be going to do some pottery down near the base."  
  
Kenshin didn't respond - he was so grateful to at last be getting a meal that he wouldn't have even cared if his master was going to go buy some more sake. Also, he reminded himself, it was never wise to crack jokes about his Shishou's pottery. Whilst in his opinion in didn't seem like the kind of craft a master swordsman like Hiko would partake in, the man seemed to enjoy his strange hobby and it was far from Kenshin's place to ruin any sort of non-sake-related fun the man ever decided to take part in.  
  
Hiko noted his student's lack of response disappointedly, but was more concerned with why he had completely forgotten about his pupil the night before. They were each more-or-less the only other person the other had in their lives. It was no small thing to completely forget about the youth for any significant amount of time.  
  
How could have have completely forgotten? Even when he enjoyed his quiet time drinking sake, his baka deshi was never that far from his thoughts. Hiko struggled to recollect more clearly, but he could not remember ever considering his pupil before going to sleep. This was truly disturbing.  
  
The swordmaster sensed without looking his pupil's tiredness - he had pushed him too close to exhaustion again. He'd have to go easy on him in training that afternoon. It was the least he could do.  
  
The two entered the small hut and sat down to breakfast in an uncomfortable silence. 


	7. Righteous Hiko on Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, thus am making no profit from this piece of writing. I am also very, very poor. So you can try to sue me, but all you'll get is biscuits. Probably only biscuit crumbs.  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! See the first warning. You all probably know the drill by now. Actually, maybe I should go re-read the first warning, I don't even remember what I warned people about in this fic anymore. It'll start really needing warning in the next couple of chapters though (not really this one) so it'd be good to know.  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the short delay - this chapter was going to be posted something like two days ago but FF.net and/or my internet connection was being temperamental so it was delayed somewhat. I would like to make an actual observation in this Author's note for a change. I have observed I get a lot more reviews when I express lack of confidence in this fic - when I said I was expecting flams, I got a lot of reviews, and when I said I thought a chapter might have been boring I got a lot of reviews. Thank you so much for your support! I guess this means people actually DO read my long-winded intros. Maybe I should display such nervousness more often. BTW, don't forget to review (smiles - I know, I'm so greedy).  
  
Blah blah blah Response to Reviewers! (Blah):  
  
Ms Jadey: I'll take the advice of a fellow writer to heart. Yes, we're all getting towards the larger story now - I haven't decided how many chapters this fic will be yet but we're beyond the halfway mark by now. We're looking at suspense chapters at the moment, so I do commend you on your observational abilities (It took me three hours yesterday to notice that my friend had dyed her hair bright red. I must be stupid or something. I mean, how COULD I miss that? Not that it has anything to do with anything here, so I'll stop now.) I'm not sure exactly whether the tension is really going to EXPLODE, but it's getting closer, I'll tell you that much. People will probably start guessing the ending soon. You're all getting closer and closer and it's freaking me out. Interesting that you comment on the the difference between Kenshin's view of Hiko, and Hiko's view of himself - in my last fic, Servitude (I got a review for that the other day, thank you LinaNverse - how long ago was that fic?) people kept saying the same thing, so I must enjoying writing about that or something. Anyhow, thanks for making the effort the review, your input means a lot to me. I'll always forgive you for being lazy because I'm a very lazy person too.  
  
Vesca: I don't know, I know some of my alcoholic friends have lost almost entire days of their life and don't seem to even have a headache to show for it. Yes, poor Kenshin. It is classified as angst, after all. Heh heh.... I'm sure there are worse deshis. Though I really don't want to know the story behind the icky substances - the gluing to the chair thing never actually works in real life. My Japanese class was once known for up and relocating across campus when our teacher was late though. And for taking over teaching of the class while the teacher was there (we could speak better Japanese than our hopeless sensei anyway). Who knows, maybe Kenshin will get some revenge of his own sometime. Thanks for your review, it's always nice to see you pop back up around here.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Is it too thick to even chew yet? Heh heh heh, your reviews always give me a laugh. Comparing yourself to Hiko Seijuuro, though, maybe you really are a Crazy Girl Person. Thanks for your review, once again. It would be nice if everyone could churn out chapters at my speed and quality, yeah (stretches lazily - I'm so up myself). Nah, just kidding. I think being a speed typist is a great help. Not being able to write at work IS a bummer, but you are providing a great service working at a fast-food drive-through for all those people like me who can't cook. Though I still maintain that having to dress up in a stupid costume for promotions over Christmas is worse. Hope you get your stuff out soon, though, everyone's on the tenterhooks! (Does anyone actually KNOW what exactly a tenterhook is?) Yes, it is getting deep, thick, whatever you want to call it (too early in the morning for deep... ugh....) I maintain that my reviewers are becoming psychic is predicting the story - I might have to start changing things to throw you all off track. I will say nothing on evil drunk violent Hiko. You'll just have to wait and see. See you laters.  
  
Kai: Thanks very much! Despite the major OOCness present in the story, I'm glad if I can manage to keep some of the characterisations accurate. Immensely glad to see you're still reading.  
  
Sakura Alex: (Grabs a flag and joins in cheering). Even if you annoy the other reviewers you're always welcome here! You were on vacation? What lousy excuse is that?! Heh heh, I'm just so jealous. Though I can't complain, I've already been on my big adventure vacation for the year - but that was LAST year! Come on, bring on the stuff for this year already! Sorry, getting off track. (Laughs) Another great reviewer telling the read and runners where to go. Saves me having to do it. Thank you for your support (that sounds so stiff and formal), and hope you have a year full of happiness and joy and blah blah blah sake! (Takes a bow). I'll keep posting, no worries about that.  
  
Emz: Gee, I hope you guys don't try and sue me if I really do give you heart attacks (though I doubt I would) - maybe I should put something in the disclaimer. Hmm, that gives me ideas.... how about that, you've become a muse! Great to see you're still with me on this one. Thanks for your review, though that maniacal grin is kinda scary.... (Off I go to perfect my megalomanical laugh to outdo you.)  
  
Thanks again for everyone's support! Don't forget to review. I adore you all.  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 7 - Righteous Hiko on Life  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Kenshin blearily fought to stay awake, begging every Kami that might have been within earshot to let him get a decent amount of sleep that night. He'd struggled through the chores all day, too weary to even see straight - he even fell asleep into the laundry bucket for a whole two or three seconds. It had been another one of his incredibly rare moments of luck that Hiko had been lenient in training that day. It was possibly out of guilt for making him stay out all night, but more likely the man was preoccupied with why he completely forget to fetch his training student. Kenshin didn't care; he'd take every break he could get these days.  
  
Dinner was foggy in his memory; he wondered if that was how his Shishou felt every day about the night before. Fortunately, the two of them rarely participated in any form of dinner conversation so the young swordsman's half-leave of senses apparently went unnoticed. Then after being berated for cracking one of the plates when he was washing up, he went and slumped against the wall, movements now simply sub-conscious and machine-like. Hiko only grunted when his student took up his regular position against the wall, taking a swig of sake and forcing himself to be patient.  
  
Fighting to stave off sleep, Kenshin felt his head nodding.... nodding.....  
  
No! He had to stay awake! If Hiko was in one of his angrier moods, he had to be awake to at least somewhat defend himself!  
  
Kenshin's head and eyes snapped up and open. It took him a moment to compose himself, after which he was very surprised to find that Hiko Seijuuro the 13th was gone. As in completely. As in the aspiring swordsman couldn't sense his ki anywhere in the cabin.  
  
"K'so!" he cursed reflexively. After all that, he'd fallen asleep! Who knew where the man was now?!  
  
Exhaustion completely forgotten - or maybe it was simply the rejuvenation of an hour or so long catnap - Himura Kenshin sprang to his feet, ensuring he still had his katana, and checked all through the hut, even venturing into his Shishou's forbidden private quarters, to make certain his senses were not in error. But it was true. Hiko had vanished.  
  
Running outside, he immediately spotted the erratic footprints of the larger man. So, he'd become drunk and wandered out, as he expected. What type of drunkard was he now, though? A sexually-inclined Hiko was not known for wandering off alone, more for dragging Kenshin off anywhere he thought was romantic or usually just straight to the futon. A violent Hiko could possibly decide to go beat something up to vent his frustrations, but usually that something was again Kenshin. Singing Hiko always stayed put, and didn't even leave his chair until he went to bed. A jovial Hiko, perhaps? Maybe he'd seen Kenshin was asleep, and decided to go elsewhere in search of an interesting drinking partner. It was possible, but no matter which it was, he had to bring his master back! He'd NEVER be able to explain why a whole of bunch of drinking buddies were sleeping outside their hut that morning, or corpses for that matter, depending on which Hiko had set off wandering.  
  
Grinding his teeth together in frustration, the boy clenched his katana in his fist and began trudging off, following the freshest trail of footprints in the soft ground. Baka Shishou..... he was too tired to be chasing after a drunk swordmaster gallavanting around the countryside. Why by the kami had Hiko been the one to pick him up? Why couldn't some other NORMAL swordmaster have found him?  
  
....Yet, he couldn't imagine his life without Hiko.  
  
"Baka Kenshin," he muttered to himself. It was this same train of thought that was still keeping him from leaving when he'd been on the verge of it for some time. But a part of him couldn't simply run away from these problems; if Kenshin was going to leave, it was going to be for a reason, not to escape his master's drinking. Besides, if the man got drunk enough for long enough, he'd probably come track him down and do who knew what? The man famed for his self-control certainly didn't have any when it came to alcohol.  
  
Focus! He had to focus! If Hiko truly was in one of his 'angry' moods, Kenshin might need all the strength and skill he had to stave off any attacks on any other poor drunken idiots that provoked the currently unstable man. He'd never actually used a sword against his Shishou when he was drunk.... such a match would have been an interesting one, with Hiko's speed, precision and reaction-time brought down to something closer to human. Could he bring a sword against Shishou in that manner, though?  
  
Abandoning the thought, Kenshin picked up his pace when he heard the sound of something large crashing somewhat haphazardly through the bushes along the path, muttering curses as it went. Sighing, the young swordsman followed his sharp hearing, then the movement of his master's ki, to get closer quicker. At least Hiko hadn't made it too far.  
  
"Shishou?" he called once he caught sight of the white mantle, which Hiko was angrily trying to disengage from a thorn bush. How he managed to do so without ripping it given his current lack of co-ordination mystified the youth, but then, that mantle had seen quite a bit of action and always came out unscathed.  
  
The older man turned at the sound of Kenshin's voice. "Baka deshi! What are you doing out here? Are you coming too?"  
  
Momentarily confused by his master's apparent sanity, said baka deshi simply replied, "Where?"  
  
"To join the Isssshi, I mean the Issshin Isssh....," Hiko struggled with the words slurring slightly in his mouth, before giving up and deciding to continue regardless. "I will use Hiten Mitshu-- our teachings to right all the wrongs in this world. It will be a better place, and we'll use the rebels to do it."  
  
Trying to stifle his surprise, Kenshin again was caught between the urge to groan or laugh with relief. A righteous Hiko. This was rare; his Shishou had acted like this a couple of times before, wanting to set out and take on bandits or whatever else, but Kenshin hadn't seen anything of THIS side of his master for weeks.  
  
Still, he couldn't really let the man go off and join the rebels, or the army, or whatever else in his state. Hiko'd never forgive him, for one. It would be entertaining to see his Shishou, normally such a solitary man, join up with a bunch of incompetant and ideological swordsmen though. It'd be a whole camp full of baka deshis. Hiko'd either have a field day or go insane.  
  
"It's nice idea, Shishou," he said, moving to walk next to his master. "But I don't think it's a very good idea to go today. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Why put it off?" Hiko protested. "Let's go tonight. Come on, Kenshin, it'll be an adventure! There's no point having sword skills if you never use them! Hiko Seijuuro the second would never have just sat around on a mountain his entire life!"  
  
To hear those words coming from his Shishou's mouth, who repeatedly insisted on simply staying on the mountain for what was beginning to look like the youth's entire life was completely jarring. Kenshin had only been to town on very rare occasions, perhaps only once or twice a year. He wasn't entirely sure why his Shishou insisted upon it, he took him around many paths of the wilderness often enough but usually he left him on the mountain when he went to get their supplies. What was it that his master wanted to hide from him? He'd never really considered it much until now. But he mustn't give in. He'd contemplate these things some other time.  
  
"But Shishou! You hate joining any sort of group!"  
  
"Maybe so," Hiko conceded, stubbornly pressing on, "But I cannot ignore the world's sufferings any longer. Hiten Mitsuryugi's first principle, Kenshin: a sword swung in my name, will be swung to protect the weak. The Shon-unnnnn.... Shyo-errrr..... Shogunate will harm the weak. I see the weak suffer every day. They need to be protected. I must help."  
  
That was a first - Hiko had never actually quoted any of their teachings when he was drunk before. However, everything he was saying now completely contrasted with the story Kenshin usually heard. Did that mean his master had his doubts?  
  
'Secondary, secondary', Kenshin repeated to himself over and over again, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand - getting his master home. "Shishou, are you sure this is a wise course of action?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! And if we come across any bandits on the way, more the better!"  
  
This was going nowhere fast. As tempting as it was to go along with this little charade, it would only end badly.  
  
"Ano....," Kenshin muttered, scrabbling for anything to get his master to turn back. "Shishou, you'd be better off going tomorrow. None of the leaders would be willing to see you at this hour of night!"  
  
Hiko barked out a laugh. "Of course they'll want to see me! Japan's greatest swordsman appears on their doorstep and they turn him away? I think not!"  
  
The young swordsman felt the urge to wring his hands. "But.... ano.... Shishou, do you hear that? I think thieves are up at the hut!"  
  
"Pfff. There's nothing there worth stealing other than a couple of jugs of sake."  
  
"They trespassed on your mountain!" Kenshin was becoming somewhat passionate about these imaginary thieves he'd just invented.  
  
"If I go join the rebels, then I won't be here anyway. What does it matter?" Hiko pressed on, still apparently ignoring his pupil's pleas.  
  
Clutching at the straws, Kenshin stopped walking, and said quietly, "Shishou, what about me? Isn't it your duty to finish my training? Does that - do I - mean nothing to you?"  
  
To his surprise, the large man stopped in his tracks, and turned to face him; his dark eyes unusually piercing for his lack of sobriety. Kenshin remained still, fearful to break that gaze, to move, to even breathe.  
  
"You are right. I'll wait. For you, Kenshin," Hiko slurred, and began to make his way somewhat clumsily back up the mountain. Kenshin was so shocked he almost forgot to follow. That had worked, when even the threat of his own home violated did not outrage him enough to turn back?  
  
"Baka Deshi, are you coming?" his master called out behind him. Startled from his state of shock, the young red-head scrambled to catch up, keeping just a couple of paces behind his master.  
  
Hiko truly cared that much about him?  
  
They walked some distance, but just prior to the hut being back in sight, the sake seemed to have done its work for the evening and Hiko passed out - usually by this point the man would have gone to bed and be sleeping it off by now. Kenshin was fast enough to get under his master before he could fall completely, but then he staggered under the limp man's sheer weight. Grunting with the effort, suddenly remembering how tired he had been all day, Kenshin lurched forward, draping Hiko's arm around his neck and trying to pull the man along, his feet dragging along the ground from their difference in height. This was just fabulous. Just when he thought the kami were becoming sympathetic, an unexpected bad turn of luck would hit him in the face. It was a conspiracy, it had to be.  
  
Kenshin struggled to carry his master the rest of the short distance back to their cabin, more dragging him than carrying him; the man was, after all, nearly twice his own weight. It took nearly an hour, even though they'd almost been back when he'd collapsed. His muscles strained with the effort, but somehow he managed to manoeuvre his master back into the cabin, take off his white mantle and katana and get him into his futon. He bumped his master's head so many times it was nothing short of a miracle he didn't wake up. Usually his Shishou just went to bed rather than pass out; this was unusual.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief and resisting the urge to collapse right then and there, Kenshin spared one more moment to pull a blanket over Hiko so he wouldn't get cold and staggered to bed - carrying him the rest of way back to the cabin had really taken it out of him. His Shishou must eat rocks when he wasn't looking.  
  
It had been a big day, with far too little sleep. Finally able to allow himself to give in to his exhaustion, Kenshin collapsed face-first onto his futon, asleep before his head even hit the pillow. 


	8. Reminiscent Days

Disclaimer: Watsuki-sama and I agreed that if he handed Kenshin over, I would not kill him. Watsuki-sama has since left the country. I guess this means I don't own Kenshin after all.  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! See the first warning. Again, this is another chapter that the warning is for, so if you haven't read it yet, go read it baka! Also, due to the concerns by one Emz, I shall warn people with these pre-existing conditions not to read this fic: Pregnant ladies, old people with a history of heart disease, closed- mindedness, children that are not tall enough to reach the line (everyone blinks: what line?) and people with other severe pre-existing fanfiction conditions. (I know, I waste too much of my time in line for rides at theme parks.)  
  
Author's note: Okay, this is another one of those chapters that I'm terribly nervous about (you'd think I'd have some self-confidence by now after all your support, jeez) so please don't flame! Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are not. I've already explained myself in regards to all of this before in previous chapters, so I won't waste your time here by repeating myself. I'll waste it on a big long lengthy Response to Reviewers instead. (This is the point at which I invite non- interested people to skip ahead to the pretty line).  
  
Response to Reviewers!:  
  
Clarus: Awwww..... thank you so much for sending me an E-Mail when you couldn't review using FF.net! I'm happy is you liked my fics (well, gosh really, who wouldn't be happy is someone liked their fics. Not too many people write fics out there for people to hate on purpose) I hope to be writing lots more too, though eventually I'm going to have to break the Hiko/Kenshin genre mold I've worked myself into with only two Kenshin fics.... still, thanks a bil for your review, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Chiruken: Omg! You guessed it! Hiko is faking it!... Nah, just kidding. Must be the darn cold. (Laughs). Interesting idea, though. I thought turnabout was fair play with the Hiko and Kenshin reversing roles here, and maybe could be some incentive for leaving later..? I don't know. I just wanted to put it in, and far be it from my willpower to not put in something I wanted to. Thanks very much for you review!  
  
Emz: Hmm, heart-attack stuff does attract reviewers, but I don't want to KILL them (they are, after all, my reviewers. Where would a fic be without them?) and when I say it like that it kinda does sound like I'm singing my own praises, something which I like to avoid here and there. Thanks for the review. Emz strikes again!  
  
MsJadey: Yes, I was sitting there staring athe ceiling one day and I thought 'How can I make Hiko act incredibly out of character and get away with it?' Alas, this fic was born. Heh heh heh.. you're right, I'd never thought of it that way, as a fanfic writer you can do almost anything so long as you can justify it. Kind of like a university thesis, I guess. Well of course Kenshin's closed mouth and matrydom has been a theme! This fic would have been two chapter long if it hadn't been! Thanks very much for not speculating on the coming chapters, though if any one of you really did guess the ending (look at Chiruken's review!) I would never let on anyway. I am impressed by some of your abilities to predict things, though, that shows a talented reader in itself. (Which makes watching movies no fun because you can always see the ending a mile away.) Anyhow, thanks for you review, it's always a thrill to hear from you.  
  
Well, that's everyone. Thanks for the reviews, people. Be sure to read the warning before you read this chapter - I don't want to be upsetting people at this stage of the game.  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 8 - Reminescent Day  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
When Hiko awoke the next morning, he found himself confronted by a rare and somewhat unbeatable foe: a throbbing headache.  
  
Barely suppressing a groan as he rolled over, Hiko blinked the sleep away from his eyelids. Startled by the brightness, he sat up quicker than was probably healthy and swayed for a moment until his vision straightened itself out. Was this a hangover? He NEVER got hangovers. It felt more like a couple of dozen bumps on the head.  
  
"This must be how that baka deshi feels after training every day," Hiko muttered to himself, noting with displeasure that the sun had already well and truly risen and was making fast tracks across the sky. This was unheard of! Hiko Seijuuro the 13th, sleeping in this late? His pupil's laziness must have been contagious.  
  
Grumbling at himself, he swung his white mantle over his shoulders and slid his katana into its rightful place at his side. Forcing the dull ache in his head to the back of his consciousness until it went away, he made his way to wake up his delinquent student. As late as it was and the baka still hadn't woken up before him. Feeling a brief throb in his skull, he admitted to himself that perhaps they'd have to forgo any serious sword training that day; even if Kenshin wasn't quite up to par when he was training it didn't matter as much as it would if Hiko had a headache. If he couldn't concentrate properly, either one of them could wind up getting seriously wounded, which would be a far greater nuisance than just giving training a miss for day. Besides, he'd been putting off getting supplies and it couldn't hurt to get some more sake from the village, and this would be a good opportunity. Kenshin could do some ki training exercises while he was gone.  
  
Decision made, he went to wake Kenshin up again. "Baka Deshi! It's already late, you've slept long enough!"  
  
He noted with relief that the red-head awoke quickly; he headed into the kitchen to prepare something to eat with the remains of their supplies. He made a mental note not to forget rice and vegetables when he went out as well.  
  
"Good morning," Kenshin mumbled sleepily as he wandered into the kitchen, still tying his hair up into the customary topknot.  
  
"Don't bother," Hiko said, seeing this, not bothering to reply. "We're giving training a miss today. You can do some meditation while I go into town to get some rice and sake."  
  
Hiko frowned to himself when he noticed the suddenly sour look flit across his pupil's face, replaced an instant later with the usual tired smile. What was THAT for? Maybe when he returned he'd have to do some meditation of his own. His pupil's unpredictable attitude was beginning to seem more like a serious problem than an annoyance. He couldn't begin to fathom what it meant. Not to mention there was still that unresolved matter of his recent apparent forgetfulness....  
  
Breakfast ended, and the swordmaster left Kenshin by the river with few instructions other than to meditate. Kenshin was grateful - he would have taken another nap if he thought he could wake up in time, but it wasn't worth the risk, and besides, meditation could be just as restful.  
  
Settling himself on a rock, the young swordsman took several deep breaths, focusing his thoughts on everything around him. He closed his eyes for a while and went through the usual process of meditation. After a while, though, he was forced to shift, a brief spasm of pain breaking his concentration. Another good thing about doing ki exercises instead of regular training: his muscles were still sore from carrying Hiko back up the mountain the evening before.  
  
After being interrupted a second time in the same manner, Kenshin gave up - he'd done all the exercises Hiko had instructed him to do, and unlike sword training he doubted even someone as apparently omnipresent as Hiko Seijuuro could tell the difference of how much meditation he'd partaken in. Instead, he just took the rare moment of peace to enjoy the sound of running water and the quiet twitter of birds perched nearby in a tree. If Hiko was getting more than just sake, he'd probably take his time.  
  
Kenshin sat there, lost once again in his own thoughts as he found himself increasingly doing lately. Still unknowing of his Master's recent suspicions, he found his Shishou was now beginning to become a mystery to him. Of course, to the young apprentice Hiko Seijuuro had always been something of an enigma, but he'd never really questioned it before. If it was a love/hate relationship, he had somehow reached both extremes. One night in his drunken state his esteemed Shishou would work himself into an irrational anger and beat him until he was black and blue all over, then the next he would make love to him in an intimacy that the young boy had never yet experienced. Perhaps the latter he would even enjoy, if he knew it was truly his Shishou in his right mind....  
  
His calm demeanour betraying none of his thoughts as he blankly stared at the water running over the rocks in the stream, Kenshin recalled the first time his Master had suddenly decided to... well, it wasn't quite seduce the young boy, but it wasn't quite rape either. Sure enough, the first time it happened, he'd been against it all the way, but after it had caused him such pleasure, such emotion..... did his own body betray him, or was it telling him something normal social inhibitions stopped him from recognising himself?  
  
Closing his eyes, Kenshin found himself not unwillingly recalling the first time it had occurred.  
  
Kenshin had gone to bed after being ordered there once again by his Shishou before the older man got too drunk. Even though Hiko had already once dragged him from his bed two nights ago in anger and hit him, for reasons still unknown, he had not yet been wise to the excessive repetition of his master's now-unsavoury habit.  
  
The young teenage red-head wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been asleep, dozing, before he was awoken by a tickling by his ear. Sensing a nearby ki, he had been startled awake, leaping away and reaching for his katana before he recognised it. Still breathing hard and trying to calm down from the adrenaline rush that naturally follows when one is awoken in such a manner, Kenshin appraised his Shishou, crouching in front of him without his large white mantle, an odd expression on his face that Kenshin had never seen the swordmaster wear before.  
  
"Kenshin," Hiko had whispered. The young swordsman had almost started in surprise, hearing his master use his name instead of usual derogatory 'baka deshi'.  
  
"What is it, Shishou?" he had stuttered nervously, wondering frantically if he had done something wrong and was going to be punished by sleeping outside or worse. Yet, he somehow knew it was neither when his master leaned in closer, uncomfortably close for the usually so-distant man, and he smelt the distinct odour of sake on his breath.  
  
"You're getting to be a man now Kenshin," he had breathed, moving in closer still, an odd expression on his face. The young red-head pressed himself further against the wall, disturbed by the expression on his master's face, but child-like trust still not shattered despite his beating only two nights ago.  
  
"Shi-Shishou?" he stuttered, clueless as to what would be an appropriate reaction in this situation.  
  
Hiko removed his blanket, and almost gently grabbed the startled teen's arm, half-pulling him out of his futon. "There's something I want to show you."  
  
Obedient, if confused, Kenshin stumbled after his master, who to his surprise led him to his own sleeping area. He was amazed to even be brought here; usually Hiko made it rather clear that this area was sacred and was not to be entered unless it was an absolute emergency.  
  
Then, what occurred after that, Kenshin had never in his wildest and most obscure dreams ever even imagined.  
  
Hiko had grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him.  
  
It lasted at least a minute, the young apprentice too shocked to move or even blink, pupils dwindling to obscurity at this completely un-Hiko act. To imagine Hiko kissing ANYONE, much less his baka deshi, his MALE baka deshi at that....  
  
Brain suddenly functioning again, albeit somewhat slowly, Kenshin gasped out, "Shishou!" upon their breaking apart. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Hiko had grinned, at last Kenshin able to label the expression as seductive, though his experience in this area was even more paltry than Hiko's in child-rearing. "Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu is a passionate technique, my Kenshin. I am going to show you the greatest time of your life."  
  
"Shishou, what- mmmph!" Kenshin was cut off as his master leaned in and kissed him again. This time, he struggled, knowing unconsciously that this was wrong.... but still felt so right. The taste of sake was sweet on his master's lips, making Kenshin so dizzy he almost didn't notice that he was half-toppling, half being pushed back, onto Hiko's futon, until he was in quite the compromising position.  
  
Kenshin protested mightily, writhing about in an effort to get free of the larger, stronger man, but Hiko had seemingly been swept away, raging hormones driving him to ignore his pupil's pleas as he slid the boy's sleeping hakama off his shoulders. Perhaps that, more than anything else, was what frightened Kenshin so. Such lack of self-control stood completely against everything that was Hiko Seijuuro.  
  
He had struggled fervently then. Suddenly, though, Hiko's face had twisted to an expression of anger that the young student had only seen once before. For the second time in his life, he'd hit Kenshin. Kenshin took the blows until he was forced to comply. Once he ceased struggling, though the tears still fell from his eyes and he begged his master to stop, to come to his senses, Hiko wasn't so rough. Yet how could he know the difference? It was all wrong to him. Everything was just wrong. It had to be a nightmare.  
  
It had to have been at least an hour later, face wet with tears, that he had at last been freed from his master's warm embrace as the older man fell asleep. His mind was now in conflict as he stumbled back to his own futon, grabbing at his clothes along the way. Lingering pain mingled with irrational satisfaction; even Kenshin couldn't deny, in his half-crazed state of mind, that Hiko was good at just about everything he did. Perhaps, under a different circumstance, he would have felt differently about the encounter, but his entire universe had been thrown upside down in the past evening, everything he thought he understood about himself and his master ground to dust.  
  
Crawling back into his imaginary sacturary, Kenshin had curled up into a ball in the centre of his futon, mental state too confused to fall asleep but in the end, sheer exhaustion prevailing.  
  
The next day, Hiko had acted as always, though did seem to be in a slightly better mood than usual. When Kenshin attempted to ask about it, Hiko had seemed confused at what exactly his baka deshi was referring to. With his Shishou none the wiser as to his actions, Kenshin proceeded that day as with any other. The night before Hiko had proclaimed his love for him, the next day he called him an idiot and forced him to train until exhaustion.  
  
Kenshin snapped out of the memory, almost finding himself smiling ruefully. His Shishou was certainly underhanded in such matters.... he wondered how often Hiko had tricked some other unsuspecting woman or young boy in a similar manner. He had never thought his master to be that way inclined; in fact, he was fairly certain his master had verbally said so once or twice, but did his master's drunken actions betray his true nature in the same way Kenshin's body did to himself?  
  
How long could he let it continue, though? Even as practiced as he had become at lying, Hiko would not remain accepting forever. But the thought of actually confronting his Shishou, when the man apparently had no clue about what he had done and was doing, struck absolute fear into his heart. He couldn't begin to imagine how the swordmaster might react initially, but he knew one thing was certain; everything would change.  
  
How much would be different? Would his Shishou treat him any differently? Would he even be allowed to remain on the mountain, training with Hiko? It was very easy to entertain the possibility that Hiko might think that one who succumbed to such things so easily and did nothing about it wasn't worthy to be the next successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu. And Hiko and his sword-training was all he had. He simply HAD nothing else!  
  
Even the small things, the day-to-day things, would change.  
  
Kenshin suddenly realised that he was shaking. Taking a deep breath, he stilled himself, and unclenched his hands. He was supposed to be calmly meditating, not reflecting on this issue.  
  
Sensing a flicker of a ki nearby, Kenshin was mildly surprised to sense from this distance that his Shishou was approaching. Apparently the meditation exercises WERE helping him with his awareness. He unseated himself from his rock, and stoically kept his expression neutral. It would do no good to have his Shishou sense any of the conflict in his ki.  
  
After several moments, Hiko Seijuuro walked into view, white mantle billowing majestically in the breeze. He was mildy surprised to find the young teen standing expectantly waiting for him, but practiced enough not to show it. He was pleased, though; if his baka deshi could sense HIM approaching at that distance, he had improved indeed. A commoner wouldn't have been able to set foot on the mountain without either of them knowing it now.  
  
"I see you're ready. Well, come on then, the chores won't do themselves."  
  
"Yes, Shishou," Kenshin replied, following the footsteps of the older man. His muscles cramped briefly when he started walking again, but quickly eased. Looking at the sun high in the sky, he wondered briefly what challenges would face him that night.  
  
To preserve, though, he would endure.  
  
__________________________  
  
(Holds up a sign). It's 'Be Nice to Fanfiction Authors' week! Please don't flame. 


	9. Every Strike Reflects

Disclaimer: Kenshin isn't on the stockmarket, becuase if he was I'd have bought him out by now (with my non-existent money). But I must surely have at least one share's worth with all of my Kenshin merchandise! I guess that doesn't count as owning though, huh? Oh well, I don't own it then. Can't argue with logic (though I sure can try.)  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! See the first warning. Another chapter the warning is for, this time for violence and abuse and such blah blah blah. Angst, angst everyone! We're getting our teeth into the less friendly aspects of the story now, so if you have a weak stomach for the stuff that you've been warned about, do yourself a favour and don't read. Well, you can read, but don't flame me for something I warned you about.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry for the recent slack in updating, I went to bed one night and when I woke up the next morning suddenly my life had turned into a cheesy day-time soap opera! Even though none of the crises really revolve around me directly, I seem to be everyone's favourite crisis centre - probably because I'm always keeping so many secrets from everyone, sore wa himitsu desu! - hence why I've been too busy to update quite as regularly as I like. I'll still be updating, don't worry, I'm not putting this fic on ice or anything, but I thought you all deserved to know.  
  
Response to Reviewers!:  
  
Sailor Gotland: I like to insure myself against flamers, ever since my house burned down... I am happy if you liked the chapter, more of that coming I'm sure. I wasn't there in 19th Century Japan, so I really can't tell you how fond they were of kissing back then, though I do have an inkling that somewhere in my studies I heard it was introduced by the foreigners, therefore probably would have come about just after the time period of this fic. However, I put it in there anyway, simply because I want to. Don't ruin my fun, Sailor Gotland! (Heh heh). BTW, I have read one of your fics, Sailor Moon one, I think it was 'Without you I'm.', it was good, but I read it ages ago before I got my account at FF.net so I probably reviewed it under a different name. Thank you for your review!  
  
LadyAnime: Another new reviewer! Welcome! I also am quite fond of the Kenshin/Hiko pairing, but though there are a couple of one-shots with this pairing, I really haven't come across any with any actual length or substantial plot behind them before. I am considering maybe writing a pairing with an older Kenshin and Hiko (I fully don't know why this pairing hasn't been exploited to any level, I mean, I've read five Hiko/Kamatari fics and I would think if that were the case there ought to be dozens of Hiko/Kenshin ones). Hmm, a sequel? I'll have to think about that one... we'll see how the story progresses, I suppose it could be do-able, maybe if enough people ask for it. No, I haven't read 'You Wore the Sunset', after reading your review I tried to track it down but couldn't find it anywhere on the net (damn NC-17 regulations!) so if anyone wants to give me some more directions I'd love to check it out. Thanks very much for your support and your review!  
  
MsJadey: Omg.... what a long review! And I thought I got long-winded. It was great, though! (Can anyone say 'psychology'?) Yes, it feels good to have such a meaningful title, though I don't know why everyone is so impressed, isn't the title SUPPOSED to always be meaningful? I mean, Dr Seuss didn't title a book 'Green Eggs and Ham' and then write about apples and oranges. On Hiko's reasoning, as you may have noticed he's not always very logical when he's drunk, and I do this on purpose because from my experience people that drunk are rarely logical, or have leaps of logic that no one else can quite follow the train of. I'm sure I'll reveal the reason Hiko drinks eventually, just like I promised I revealed Kenshin's motivations for keeping it a secret, didn't I? Though I will say I think you're getting too good and guessing how I think. Fortunately for us all you had so many possibilities..... All this psychology, it's too early in the morning for this! (Even if it is actually three in the afternoon.) A good point on the fact that people with high self-control often also have superiority complexes, though some more obvious than others. Ack, too many questions! I'll just answer them in the fic sometime, though you might be waiting a couple of chapters. Thanks for writing such a long and in-depth review, though, it was great reading, and made me think. Always love hearing from you.  
  
Emz: Glad to hear it. Happy to see you're still reading. You always review so quickly - once almost as soon as I posted the chapter! I insist you are psychic. Thanks for the review.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Konnichiwaaa! Ugh, school is a pain, I'm lucky I'm still on 'holidays'. University is great that way, I mean, I used to only have about a month and a half of holidays over Summer and now it's like four months in which to write fanfiction! You have my sympathy, though, school can be a pain. Good luck on your assignments, hope you get a bit fat juicy 'A'. Well, the girl obsessed with violent Hiko (you mention him like every two reviews!) is finally given an answer. You can pat yourself on the back for picking up on the issue of change and the title - not even MsJadey picked up on that one. Why yes, I have some food, but I don't think you want to eat it, I'm a terrible cook who has now developed a stomach of iron and lost her taste buds, thus am now the only one who can eat my cooking without dying of either shock or food poisoning. Do you really want my food now? I do, however, make a good cup of coffee. (Coffee, anyone?) And I thought the keyboard thing was pretty funny, don't be beating yourself up there. Aphros might've existed in 1878 (according to eighties' anime, anyway), but somehow I think maybe they were called 'beehives gone wrong'. Or maybe that's 1978. What does this have to do with anything? Argh! Thanks for your review!  
  
Chiruken: Your review reminded me of something I really should say in the author's note sometimes, and that's that I do often tend to write very serious issues or occurrences somewhat candidly or casually. I do this with issues in real life too, probably why everyone thinks I have skin thicker than the earth's crust. However, I would like to remind all the readers that these are still very serious issues and just because I write about them in such a manner I don't mean to offend anyone or trivialise them. Oh, wait, you liked how I handled it? Well, then, forget I said anything, and thanks for the praise! I had a good laugh about Hiko faking it, it was a cool idea, it really was, nothing against you on that! Fair enough about the apprehension of Kenshin and Hiko okama, I was a bit like that myself at first, but then I just HAD to exploit the relationship and now I'm a fan of it. Go figure. I'm immensely glad that you read it anyway, I love your reviews! Thanks again.  
  
Wow, that was a pretty long set of reviews and responses. Thanks everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter, no flaming, constructive criticism is welcome though, and I love getting reviews (who doesn't?). So please, read and review!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 9 - Every Strike Reflects  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Kenshin trembled invisibly where he sat, hunched against the wall, almost afraid to move. His mind raced as he thought of something, anything, he could do differently, anything that might work.... but all of it he had already tried and failed. Even from this distance, he could smell the sake on his master, sense the anger building in his ki. Lately he'd been given respite, but now he knew that respite was over once again.  
  
Hiko towered over him - dinner had long been finished and his Shishou's nightly ritual begun. What should he do? Even when he dodged, it made little difference, it just turned on-coming blows into glancing ones. It was all he could really do. After all the efforts he went to be prepared for this sort of thing, it usually ended up the same. He honestly didn't know why he bothered sometimes.  
  
"What do you say? This has gone on long enough! I want an explanation for this ridiculous behaviour!"  
  
Kenshin didn't reply.  
  
Face twisted with rage, the swordmaster picked his pupil up by his blue gi, twisted it around, and pulled him off the ground. Kenshin gasped, but maintained enough self-control to not struggle in the dangerous position he was in.  
  
"Impudent child!" he spat. "Answer!"  
  
"Sh-Shishou," he stuttered out, the way the fabric was twisting around his neck making it difficult to breathe. "You already know the answer to that."  
  
"Give me a straight answer this time! Your stupid pussy-footing around makes you seem even more like a little girl!" Hiko berated sharply, throwing him against the wall. Kenshin managed to flip and land safely enough, but it wound up having himself backed into a corner again.  
  
"I pour my heart and soul into training you and I get a wimp and fool in return!" Hiko raged on, drawing back his fist. Kenshin saw the blow coming, but even with his god-like speed couldn't dodge it completely. Hiko's fist connected again painfully with his abdomen, then he followed with another uppercut. Kenshin's head reeled with the blow, and as he thought he saw an opening in his dizziness his escape attempt simply wound him up crashing into Hiko instead.  
  
This, of course, didn't please the drunk swordmaster at all. Muttering a string of expletives that not even Kenshin initially recognised, Hiko followed through with several more punches to his stomach, and one to his torso. Staggering back from the blows, Kenshin feebly tried to shield himself with his arms as he hit the wall again and tried to straighten his vision, another impact against his block causing him to wince. "Shishou, please stop!"  
  
Hiko loomed over him threateningly. "Pathetic." He backhanded him across the face one last time, knocking the boy to the ground before suddenly appearing disorientated and clumsily making his way to his futon. It was over again for the night. Until next time. How much more of this abuse could he possibly take?  
  
Kenshin sat there, breathing laboured, for some time before he dared try to move. When he did, he let out a barely audible hiss between his teeth at the pain it favoured him. His Shishou really had done him over this time. Gingerly testing himself, he concluded that whilst both of his arms would be badly bruised from blocking some of the blows, they would both be fine. His head was still reeling slightly from the backhand and uppercut, but his vision had at least sorted itself out; those blows hadn't done much more than stun him. He had been winded by one of the blows as well, but that was easy enough to recover from. As for his abdomen......  
  
Trying to rise, Kenshin found himself staggering to his feet, doubled over in pain. He wondered briefly if maybe his Shishou had actually broken a rib this time. Removing his gi and checking himself over gingerly, already he could see the stark marks of the bruises glaring out at him. Just bruises, thank Kami-sama, though how close he was to fracturing one this time was anyone's guess.  
  
Wheezing, the air still knocked out of his lungs, Kenshin tried to re- organise the dishevelled hut as quietly as he could, afraid that even the slightest noise might stir his master from his drunken slumber. Logically, though, he knew that after drinking nothing short of the presence of a blazing fighting ki or a thunderclap would awaken him - he had slept through Kenshin haphazardly dragging him back to the hut the night before, after all.  
  
Finishing by setting back up a chair that his Shishou had somehow managed to knock over, he cast a critical eye over the scene, and with confidence labelled it as normal. He breathed a sigh of relief and slowly and painfully made his way to his futon, wincing even in the act of changing into his sleeping hakama.  
  
Tenderly laying himself down to sleep, Kenshin was already dreading the next day.  
  
So, of course, the next day came far quicker than he would have liked.  
  
Hiko came in, yelling at him to get his lazy hide out of bed, as usual. Startled awake - not that it had been his most comfortable night's sleep - the young red-head barely bit back the groan that threatened to escape when he rolled over to get up. Desperately clamping down on his emotional control - he didn't want Hiko to sense his pain through his ki - he pulled himself out of his futon, pulled his hair into the usual topknot and somehow managed to change into his blue training gi. Reaching for his katana, he wearily slipped it through the folds of his belt, still praying uselessly to the various Kami that he might be given another day's rest from training. That, though, was something he severely doubted - nothing short of terminal illness ever let Hiko have him miss two days of sword training in a row.  
  
Maybe it would be the river, today. For a rare occasion, he wished they would train in the river. His tiredness was suddenly unimportant. If he was slammed into the ground today, he might not have the willpower to hide his pain.  
  
Maybe Hiko sensed his thoughts, or maybe he was just treated to another rare bout of good luck - he had so much bad luck surely some good had to come his way every now and then - because as soon as he entered the kitchen he said, "We'll be training in the stream today. Eat a large breakfast because we won't be coming back for lunch."  
  
Win some, lose some. Mostly lose some, Kenshin admitted to himself, not even bothering to reply as he sat down carefully at the table. At least his injuries weren't quite as bad as they had been the night before. If he could make it through the day, providing he wasn't confronted with a violent Hiko again that night, he'd be able to pull it off.  
  
It disturbed him, though. Whilst Hiko's worst episodes hadn't become that much more regular, they had become more violent. It was only going to be a matter of time until he wouldn't be able to absorb or dodge the blows without serious injury. He was amazed he hadn't even suffered any serious internal damage as it was. He wasn't so proud to not admit that in sheer strength Hiko far outshone him. That would be another interesting situation to weasel himself out of. He was lucky for now - his gi covered all of his bruises, and any marks on his face could just as easily be mistaken for a faint shadow. But his luck was far from legendary, and not even luck could help him out forever.  
  
He swallowed breakfast down as usual, Hiko making no further comment on his uncanny silence - usually it was the older man who did little more than grunt in reply to Kenshin's effort at polite conversation. All such efforts, of course, were usually thrown out the window within a few minutes anyway.  
  
Breakfast was completed in such a manner. Kenshin did the dishes slowly, so slowly that Hiko finally broke the silence again to comment, "Baka Deshi, maybe you should apply god-like speed to those dishes. If we wait around much longer, my hair might turn grey."  
  
He doubted that. Hiko didn't look a day over twenty-five, and hadn't seemed to age in all the time he'd known him. All the sake probably acted like a preservative.  
  
"Yes, Shishou," he replied patiently, but didn't bother hurrying. All the time he could cut out of what was going to be painful task of training, the better.  
  
Hiko grunted something unintelligible to himself. His baka deshi wasn't even fun to taunt anymore. Even his pupil's rebellious teenager attitude seemed like a paltry memory - it wasn't unusual for him to get lost in thought and his own solitude, but a youth like Kenshin? It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was weighing heavily on his mind the past few weeks, maybe even stretching back to months, but it was, in his opinion, becoming critical. These moods were past being a normal healthy emotional trend for any youth.  
  
Hiko was beginning to become conviced that something much larger than 'another teenager thing' was going on. Kenshin was hiding something from him. How, he had no idea; he could pretty much chronicle the youth's entire day from when he woke up to when he went to sleep.  
  
They walked in silence out to the stream, Hiko first talking him through warm-up exercises, then making him run through several kata. This proceeded without too many problems, though Kenshin's jumps weren't quite as high as they usually were and he seemed to land much more carefully.  
  
Once they started sparring, though, Hiko knew for certain that something was definitely wrong. He first noticed it in Kenshin's ki - the teen had been keeping a rigid hold on it recently, so strong at times even Hiko had trouble sensing him nearby, but every time Kenshin was knocked back he sensed spikes in what seemed like his emotional control, of what emotion he couldn't guess. Frustration was the logical conclusion, but that was a familiar one and this seemed much more physical and intense. It was difficult to tell when all he received were glimpses at best - his pupil had been practicing on controlling his own ki more than what he'd thought, and his hold on it was reaching levels he didn't expect him to attain for another couple of months. What could possibly motivate his baka deshi to keep such a hold on his ki here? Not even Hiko went to that much effort if it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Swing more with your hips. Don't hold it too firmly - let gravity guide your sword first. Your skinny little arms alone couldn't drive a sword to cut through paper!" the swordmaster instructed him. Kenshin nodded. It was a token instruction, it came like a reflex by now. He was more interested in reading his pupil.  
  
They continued sparring, and Hiko's suspicion became more akin to concern. Aside from the issue of the sporadic readings from his pupil's ki, he was also moving incredibly slowly - his god-like speed wasn't quite so god-like today. Even his batou-jutsu, one of the few techniques he could nearly match Hiko in, was painfully average.  
  
Hiko was going to comment on the lack of speed, but held his tongue. Kenshin already knew that when sparring with him brute force was a waste of time, so he usually maximised his greater speed and agility to much greater extent to compensate. For these aspects to have depreciated in this manner wasn't simply unusual. There had to be a serious reason. Any fool could see he was putting in effort. Why wasn't he delivering?  
  
He knocked Kenshin back from the next attack harder than he'd at first intended. Kenshin hit the ground with the usual dramatic impact, but it took him a moment to get up again. At first Hiko thought that maybe he'd given the boy a concussion.  
  
"Baka Deshi! What are you waiting for, sunset? Get back up already! I'm starting to get bored," Hiko complained, resting his sword on his shoulder casually.  
  
"H-hai, Shishou," Kenshin half-gasped out, sitting up and clutching his abdomen. The older man frowned at this. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the boy was in pain. And his ki pattern was going crazy. The eyes and facial expression didn't do anything more than twitch, though. What was going on?  
  
Mere moments later, it was as before. Hiko shook his head to himself. Maybe he really was going senile - it had to be half-coming from his imagination. But he certainly wasn't imagining Kenshin's pathetic efforts in training.  
  
Finally, he knew that Kenshin couldn't take anymore of it, and he wasn't sure if he could reign in his impatience much longer either. He lowered his sword, then sheathed it. "Training's over for today." It was still late afternoon, but he'd been hoping to keep training until nightfall.  
  
The red-head tried to smile as he usually did at that statement. He had made it through without Hiko asking any questions yet, however the man certainly looked annoyed. He had not had the fortitude, however, to be able to smile convincingly that day; though he certainly tried, his greatest efforts came out as wan at best. He ached all over, and even moving caused the pain from his bruises to flare up. Training had done him no favours.  
  
"That was a pathetic session of training," Hiko informed him casually. Kenshin hung his head to hide his expression. He knew it was coming, but at this stage couldn't care. If this was the worst his Shishou would say to him, then he was getting off incredibly light. After all, it hadn't been so many nights ago that the man had made him stay out the night practicing when there really hadn't been that much wrong with his Ryu-Shon- Sen. "If you do that again we'll go right back to scratch, and you won't be getting any slack!"  
  
"Yes, Shishou," he replied, trying to keep his voice neutral.  
  
"Any reason for that hopeless display out there today?" the swordmaster prodded a moment later.  
  
This was the question he'd been forever dreading. What could he say? He kept trying to think of a good excuse, but there simply wasn't one without resorting to the truth.  
  
So he said nothing.  
  
After some time, when it appeared at this baka deshi wasn't going to give him any excuse, Hiko merely sighed to himself and tried to look forward to some good sake. It had been a long day.  
  
They arrived back to the hut, Kenshin immediately moving through the automatic motions of making dinner. Hiko watched him for a moment, but then gave up. "Baka Deshi." 


	10. Not Quite Revelations

Disclaimer: I casually approach a lawyer. "Guess what? I own Kenshin! Mwa ha ha ha! Oh, look, a giant taco!" I then proceed to run away whilst they are distracted so they can't track me down. Because the truth be, I don't own Kenshin. Life's cruel, ne?  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! See the first warning. Yet another chapter the warning is for, now for the sexual and yaoi bits yare yare, you've all read the warnings, unless you're one of those morons that opens up the book in the middle, but if you are you have no right flaming because you didn't read the warnings! Standards rules apply. I shall also warn people who haven't caught the clue yet that I tend to get caught up in the response to the reviewers, so if you hate reading the prattle of the author feel free to skip on ahead to the chapter at any point in time.  
  
Author's note: Hey, cool, after this we'll have broken the fifty reviews barrier! For some reason I think this is an amazing accomplishment (well, it is for me), and thus would like to dedicate this chapter to you, the amazing reviewers who made it all possible. What a cliche. Ugh, I need some coffee.  
  
Now for my personal favourite section: Response to Reviewers!  
  
Sakura Alex: Good to see you again! (You have exams every month? Ugh, how stressful. I thought four times a year was bad.) Thanks for your praise and support and your review! Love hearing from you. I think you've reviewed enough that I won't be offended if you call me Sinnatious-chan now. Sinnatious-san is just too dang formal for me.  
  
Sailor Gotland: Heh heh.... I'm glad someone picked up on that line, I thought I was so funny.... well, not really, but I'm glad you got a chuckle out of it all the same. Gee, a lot of people are sure getting angry that Hiko isn't getting the clue. But let's stop and think about this - if someone close to you were acting strangely and you couldn't yourself remember doing anything to offend them or anything, would the thought even come to mind? Hiko isn't that thick, he just doesn't entertain the possibility because it would be too absurd to him in his ignorance..... for now. (Insert evil laugh in your choice of spelling here). BTW, feel free to pick, your picking made the reviews section into a forum again! (I always get a laugh out of that for some reason.) Thanks again for your review.  
  
Vesca: Vesca's still hanging around! Hello! (Laughs). You're probably going to be getting really upset at me, because the 'big drunk' is still a couple of chapters away from figuring it out. Though we sure get close this chapter..... I insist that this all has a point, I'm not just trying to draw out the suspense to annoy you all, it's just that things have to happen in a certain way. If you think you can't handle another chapter of Kenshin torture, let's think about this - I jumped into this story at the middle, Kenshin's been doing this for months now..... Thank you for your review! Glad to see you're still reading.  
  
MsJadey: Ack! She did it again! You're as bad as I am when it comes to reviewing and/or responding - it sure is easy to be carried away with length, isn't it? Good, though. Thanks for the more in-depth info on kissing in Japan, it about checks out with my albeit limited knowledge as well. However, though I do often like to make a point of writing fairly close to context, to omit the kissing I would have had to reconstruct the connotative signs of their relationship - to our western understanding, without the connotations associated with kissing and romantic love, it would have been a purely physical relationship, and in order to add depth I would have either had to go for sap or kindegarten denotative narration of emotions, both of which don't go terribly well with my writing style. Besides, in modern day Japan kissing and romantic love is as common-place as here (you only have to watch anime to know this) so I figure there's no harm in it. Interesting theory about Hiko/Kamatari fics, but I don't think this fic has reached enough people to really encourage a spate of any sort. Thanks for the compliment, though. You are getting better at the title thing, dammit, now I have to start making sure I put some real thought into titles, people are watching! I would like to point out that I am trying to avoid simple re-iteration of events - such as how Seductive Hiko appears again in this chapter, I think that makes three times, but each time in a different light and for a different function in the story - because otherwise that would be just boring. Just so you know (I thought I made it clear, but perhaps not), violent Hiko was looking for explanations into Kenshin's behaviour in the only way he knows how to. Jeez, you gave me a lot to reply to..... I would also like to note that though Kenshin's ki control is very good (as it obviously was in the series), I am not implying that he's better at it than Hiko, just that Hiko is noticing the effort Kenshin must be putting in to mask it from him and the subsequent suspicions. Hmmm, maybe Saitou could have defeated Kenshin at that point in time, but back as a teenager or in the second half of the Kyoto arc I would have to disagree (Yes, I am a rampant Kenshin worshipper). LOL - I'm intentionally trying to build up the suspense, but maybe I'm stringing you all out too far. You're all starting to get ahead of me, here. I don't want to rush to the end of this fic like I did in Servitude. Glad you liked the realism in the training scene, I love writing them, and one of the things Hiko said to Kenshin in one of the chapters was actually taken directly from the mouth of my sensei. Pity I can't kick butt like Kenshin does though..... Hey, someone actually read my bio! This amazes me, I'm not quite sure why. Ugh, I'd better stop it there, this response is so long maybe I should have just sent you E-Mail..... Thanks, though, I loved your review, gave me lots to think about! Cheers!  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Get to work on 'I Wish' and your yaoi already! Maybe I really should start holding out. (There you go everyone, if I'm late with my next update you can blame Crazy Girl Person). I suppose I don't make Hiko pry too hard, mostly because I see Hiko as being an immensely private person thus couldn't see him being terribly nosy. You go to night school? (Cram school, cram school! I so hate cram schools.) Here's your coffee. It's so strong I have to get a license to make it. Congrats on your great marks. Seeing as this has nothing to do with anything, and I already spent about a page replying to MsJadey's amazingly long and in-depth review, I'd better just say thanks for the review and it's always great hearing from you! Your reviews always make me laugh.  
  
Emz: Thanks for the tip on the penname, maybe I'll cruise around and check out your stories - they might not be as crap as you think, heck, I thought this story was going to be crap and wasn't even going to post it. And look at the response it's getting! (Laughs.) Thanks for the review, as always.  
  
Wow, response to reviewers is reaaaaaaaallllly long. It's almost as long as the chapter. Sorry about that. Here's the chapter (finally.) Don't forget to read and review, but please remember not to flame!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 10 - Not Quite Revelations  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
  
  
Kenshin sighed to himself as he sat against the wall across from Hiko drinking his sake. His master hadn't even bothered to tell him to go to bed tonight - either the older man was becoming used to the habit, or he had other more important things on his mind.  
  
The young red-head cringed to himself. He had not put out a convincing act at all that day. He wished his bruises would heal faster, but this evening when he had checked they looked even worse than they had the night before, though they were slightly less painful. If he had to keep this up, he'd be reaching impressive threshholds of pain tolerance. It'd probably be the death of him one day.  
  
Please, by the Kami, may it not be a violent Hiko again. It was hardly ever two nights in a row, but even so.....  
  
Kenshin was aware of his Shishou standing and shedding his white mantle. He raised his velvet gaze to scrutinize his opponent, wondering which Hiko he was about to be confronted with.  
  
The man approached him casually, squatting next to him and taking his chin in his hand to raise his gaze to meet his. The sake stank on his breath, but it wasn't a terribly foul odour.  
  
Kenshin forced himself to remain still and to meet the dark gaze of his master. The man smiled when he made contact with those lavendar eyes. "Your eyes are so piercing, Kenshin."  
  
Some of Hiko's pick-up lines were decidedly lame. Still, Kenshin was halfway relieved - Seductive Hiko again. Tonight, of all nights, he could use the comfort.....  
  
Hiko was saying something else, but Kenshin didn't really pay attention, simply agreeably following his Shishou as he coaxed him to his futon. Once his master was certain he wasn't going to abscond on him, he pulled him into the customary kiss to distract him while he toppled the red-head back onto the futon and pushed his gi off his shoulders. Did he not even try to resist anymore because he knew it was pointless, or was it because he didn't want to?  
  
There was so little he understood these days.  
  
Kenshin was so distracted by his own musings he didn't notice at first, with the top half of his gi thrown somewhere across the room, that Hiko had stopped, still poised above him, supporting himself on his forearms. "Shish- Hiko?"  
  
With a sudden panic, he realised that his gi was no longer covering the bruises littering his arms and body. And that Hiko was staring at these bruises with a frightening expression on his face. Oh no, this could be big trouble.  
  
"Kenshin," he said, voice low and almost threatening, "How did this happen?"  
  
Wildly scrambling for any excuse, any excuse or way out of this at all, Kenshin replied, "It was an accident, Shishou, I'm sorry!" Complete babble was the best he could come up with. He knew that even drunk as a dog, Hiko was smart and coherent enough to know no one could get those sorts of injuries from just an accident.  
  
"Kenshin," he said again, sitting up and pulling the youth with him, grasping him by the shoulders. "What happened? Tell me, who did it?!"  
  
Kenshin was frantic, now, fearful that if he couldn't provide the right answer Hiko might turn violent again and he didn't have the strength to keep up the facade with another set of injuries upon his current ones. "I don't know who did it, Shishou, I swear it!"  
  
"Liar!" Hiko shook him, shouting now. Kenshin felt tears come to his eyes as the movement disrupted his injuries again and the emotional turmoil became too much to bear.  
  
"It's the truth, Shishou! Please, just believe me!"  
  
"Kenshin! I won't ask again! Who did it? Answer me! Who did it?!"  
  
Kenshin had his head hung low as Hiko waited for him to respond. Finally, he couldn't take any more of it. He hesitated, but raised his head to stare his master in the eyes.  
  
"It was you, Shishou."  
  
The silence that followed was long and painful. Hiko didn't respond at all to this. He simply stared at the boy for a long moment, but Kenshin couldn't hold the gaze forever. He broke away, trying to hide his tears. He was too old to still be crying like this. But even though he knew his master was drunk, it had hurt to say it.  
  
To his surprise, Hiko pulled him into a gentle embrace, and rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair to calm him. "I'm so sorry, Kenshin. I'm so sorry."  
  
He felt so safe just then. Even when making love to him Hiko had never hugged him like that before. He hadn't been hugged like that since his parents died, and that was so long ago in his memory it seemed like nothing more than a dream.  
  
"Hiko?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin?"  
  
"I - I - .....could you......? Please?"  
  
Hiko pulled back and smiled almost coyly at him. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'll make it up to you."  
  
For the next hour Kenshin was so distracted he didn't even get the chance to think any deep and complex thoughts, but when Hiko finally fell asleep, he was thinking of plenty. Had he actually ASKED his master to pleasure him that time? Where had that come from?  
  
Well, anything to get Hiko off the topic of the bruises. Thank the Kami he wouldn't remember anything come morning. He couldn't believe he'd broken down like that. It was frightening. It was far too easy to imagine the same scene playing out in the hours of daylight. It was a contingency he'd never considered before. He'd have to have an alibi ready in case.  
  
However, again he was forced to put this potential problem on hold as it appeared Kenshin had now been confronted by another more immediate dilemma. Given his customary bad luck - or the end of a run of good luck, depending on how you looked at it - Hiko had fallen asleep in such a way that the apprentice was half-trapped under him. The young swordsman tried to roll the man over, but after all the events of the day there simply wasn't any strength left in his muscles. His arms felt like jelly. Kenshin was just about to start crying again in frustration, but right now, after all the physical and emotional punishment, he didn't have the strength for even that.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Kenshin laid back again, forcing himself to remain calm and rational by contemplating his choices. If Hiko awoke the next morning and found him in this very compromising position, it would be nothing short of a disaster.  
  
He mustn't dwell on the what-ifs. That would never get him anywhere. A solution would have to present itself. He'd simply have to wait either for an opportunity, or until he got his strength back.  
  
He had a feeling it was going to be a long wait. 


	11. Another Near Miss

Disclaimer: I have just been informed that I don't have to put in a disclaimer anymore - the one in the first chapter was enough! It's probably a good thing, too, I was running out of interesting and creative ways of saying I didn't own Kenshin.  
  
WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! See the first warning. You all should know the drill by now, have it memorised, and probably hate it. Thank for you for your time.  
  
Author's note: Well, someone finally complained about how long I go on and on in Reponse to Reviewers. The problem is a fault in my own character, not anyone else's, so I'll probably change the format next story I do. But I don't like changing formats this late in the story, so I'll keep responding to reviewers in this manner for the remainder of this fic then maybe switch to E-Mails or something. Oh, I also wanted to say in this that there will probably be a delay on the next chapter, because I have to go out of town and thus away from my computer to take care of some business for a few days, and I'm not sure how long it'll take me. Please be patient with me.  
  
Response to Reviewers! (I'll try to be succint in my responses this time.):  
  
Ms Jadey: Sorry to everyone about the short chapter, but it was the best stopping place. These coming two chapters aren't as important as those following - but we're just a few more chapters away from the climax, peoples! The suspense is getting a little thick, though. I do talk to many drunk people (I used to live on campus, peoples), and I use elements of them in Hiko's drunken state so I do believe how he acts is realistic. You are obssessed with the routine theme, I agree. Please, don't lose sleep over it. Everyone will probably kill me for getting Kenshin out of it by the skin of his teeth.... again. Anyhow, I will try not to get myself killed before I finish, and thank you for your review!  
  
Not_signed_in: Thanks very much for your review, and I appreciate the open- mindedness about the yaoi. Also thanks for the tip about the disclaimers - from a lawyer, I guess you'd know - though I resent the comment about me being a high-schooler. I might be young, but I've done three years of University! I just didn't do law! Hope you like the chappie.  
  
Vesca: Glad to see you still with us then. Of course Hiko will have guilt, we have to be fair here. But I'm going to have to beg you to still be patient - there are a few things I have yet to put in one way or another (we have to give our Kenshin a break and some time to heal, too). Thanks for your review.  
  
Chiruken: Kenshin makes it out.... again. (They'll be a lynch mob after me at this rate. I'm really pushing my luck.) Thanks very much for your review. Always a pleasure to hear from you.  
  
Emz: LOL. Thanks a mil, Emz.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Well, it worked, you finally updated 'I Wish'. Very good, too! Of course I'm not going to have Hiko find out now! What I have planned is much more dramatic! (I stop as I catch myself blowing my own horn again). Well, I hope so, anyway. Heh heh, funny story, leaving the house in the middle of a review. I'm amazed your connection didn't reset. Thanks again for the review, and you're welcome for the coffee. That'll be 1000 yen thanks.  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 11 - Another Near Miss  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
  
  
Hiko felt the comforting aura of sleep begin to disappear as he slowly drifted back into consciousness the next morning. He was so warm.... he must be getting soft, like his baka deshi, if he kept wanting to stay in bed like this. Rolling over in an effort to stave off the comfort, Hiko sensed, more than physically felt, the sudden movement and breath of air feeling very similar to that caused by an object moving with god-like speed, almost as if he'd freed something under him.  
  
His eyes snapped open at that, but he saw nothing. That's odd, he could have sworn it was his baka deshi.....  
  
Speaking of the baka, he'd better wake the boy up to prepare for the day's training. Standing and stretching, he simply figured he must have just been dreaming. Odd, he didn't recall having any dreams, for that matter, he didn't even recall settling down for the night....  
  
Shrugging it off as usual, he removed the sheets and threw them into the laundry. Maybe they should forgo sword training for the day and just focus on chores. He was running out of sake again, after all. Annoying, that. He ought to start checking the bottles for leaks.  
  
He found himself pausing again, though, when he noticed his prized white mantle sitting in a disarranged bundle on the floor. That was also strange, he always made a point of folding it and putting it next to his katana. Perhaps he'd knocked it and not noticed.  
  
Hiko frowned, though, as he donned the white mantle once again for the day. As usual, he didn't recall much of what happened after he sent the boy to bed and began his nightly sake drinking ritual, but for some reason, he remembered, or thought he remembered, his baka deshi saying something. Somehow he knew it was immensely important. Brow furrowed in thought, he grasped at the memory that seemed slipperier than a fish.  
  
Kenshin's face was solemn, though his eyes looked panicked. He was so beautiful, so child-like, but were those tears streaming down that perfect face?  
  
Hiko said something unintelligible to his own ears; the only reason he knew he had spoken was from the feeling of his voice grating deep in his throat. Evidently, from the reaction, it had been a question. The boy had hesitated, red hair covering his face, before he raised his lavendar eyes to meet his master's gaze.  
  
"It was you, Shishou."  
  
It was..... him?  
  
What was him? And what was his baka deshi doing out of bed talking to him at night?  
  
Perhaps it was just part of his dream. He had grown uncomfortably fond of his oddly beautiful student, and though during the day it was a simple matter of acting particularly harsh to convince himself otherwise, his subconscious always did like to haunt him at night.  
  
Living solitarily on a mountain for so long without so much other meaningful human contact probably had something to do with it, too. After all, though he'd never admit it to anyone, Hiko Seijuuro was still mostly human.  
  
Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Hiko grasped his sheathed katana, slipped it through the folds of his belt and and purposefully made his way to the red-head in question's room.  
  
To his surprise, though once again the stoic swordmaster managed to conceal it, Kenshin was already up.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
The boy jerked in fright, whirling to face him. Hiko frowned at the his pupil's dishevelled appearance. The dark rings under his eyes suggested that he hadn't slept at all the previous night, and his clothes looked as though they had just been tugged on hurriedly and didn't sit right. His futon, on the other hand, looked hardly disturbed at all. It didn't seem likely that, even as hormone-driven as the little baka likely was, that he had snuck out the night before so that only led the Hiten Mitsuryugi Master to deduce that the boy was having nightmares again. If it was so, he doubted that Kenshin would want to talk about it, and it wasn't in the hermit's interest to be prying into people's personal lives - not that much of Kenshin's personal life should have been a secret to Hiko, or vice versa.  
  
"H-hai Shishou," Kenshin stuttered nervously. Had his master noticed? He didn't think he could stand to answer the questions of a sober and acutely aware Hiko. It was nothing short of a miracle - though one greatly aided by his god-like speed - that got him out of that situation, and even then, he wasn't out of the proverbial woods yet. He hadn't been able to clean up at all the night before, as it was he was fortunate to have remembered to pick up his clothes on his speedy flight to neutral sanctuary.  
  
"Any reason why?" Hiko pressed.  
  
"I - I woke up early. I thought something had startled me awake but it must have just been my imagination," Kenshin stuttered.  
  
Hiko muttered an unintelligible and unimportant reply. Sounded like his baka deshi's classic excuse for being woken up by nightmares. He regretted that his student had to have such a childhood that he'd be plauged by such nightmares, but more upsetting was the fact that they still haunted him. It had been well over a year since the boy's screaming had awoken him during the night - either he was becoming better at not crying out in his sleep, or they had returned, as he'd already suspected for some time, only recently.  
  
The swordmaster shrugged, more for his own benefit than that of Kenshin's. There wasn't a great deal that even the 13th successor fo the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu could do about nightmares if his silly baka deshi wouldn't confide in him first. "Fine then. You can do breakfast. I'm going out to the stream to get some more water."  
  
"Of course, Shishou," Kenshin replied, struggling to hide his relief that once again Hiko had let it slide. No doubt the man suspected something, but he couldn't very well come out and confront him about it when all he had were vague inklings. Sighing to himself, he moved about cleaning up the kitchen before starting breakfast. The dishes seemed unusually heavy. He hadn't received ANY sleep the night before, after all.  
  
Shimatta - he hadn't thought of that. Great, now he had tiredness to contend with as well as his still-healing injuries. He was already a fast healer, but he was really wishing he was a god-like speed healer.  
  
Hiko returned with water, and Kenshin finished cooking breakfast, though as tired as he was - he was always tired these days it seemed - he nearly ruined it in his lapses of attention. It was still better than Hiko's cooking, though, so nothing was said on the matter. Even so, Kenshin could feel his master's scrutinizing gaze on him throughout the entire meal. He did his best not to give anything away, but his nervousness had to be flaring up in his ki even with all of his efforts of masking it. His Shishou wasn't blind, after all. Could he recall anything of the previous night?  
  
Breakfast concluded in the now-uncomfortable usual silence, Hiko finally breaking it saying, "We'll be training up on the overhang today. Be ready to leave as soon as you've finished the dishes."  
  
"Hai, Shishou," he responded automatically, picking up the dishes - had they become even heavier again, or was it just his imagination?  
  
The monotony of washing up was still a relief, being strangely meditative and thus taking his mind off his exhaustion and pain. He had been almost hoping that his tiredness might numb his discomfort, but if anything it simply made it harder to endure. Why couldn't they just do laundry today instead? They had enough work to do for a chores day - and no doubt his master would be wanting to go replenish his sake supplies again sometime soon. It took a lot of sake, after all, for Hiko to get that drunk, so a single large jug was lucky to be lasting two nights rather than a week like it used to.  
  
Wordlessly, he completed his morning chores and followed his Shishou out towards the rock cropping where they occasionally practiced. It was easier to train there than in the river, but worse for impacts. He'd have to remember to push all those trivialities aside and concentrate on putting up a better show for today's training - if he repeated the poor performance of the day before Hiko'd probably either start asking him questions again or get fed up with him and send him away altogether.  
  
When training on land they didn't usually bother with too much in the way of warming up exercises - Hiko always said that your opponents never would give you time in battle to warm up anyway, that was just ridiculous - so the young swordsman almost immediately found himself pitted against his master. Hiko started with the customary review of some of the more simple kata, moving his way up into ones he hadn't quite yet mastered. That was simple enough, even half-dead Kenshin could pull off the simplest elements of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu perfectly. His real challenge would come later when Hiko wanted to spar properly.  
  
That time came quickly, of course. Hiko wasn't giving him any room for mistakes, either. Was it his imagination, or was his Shishou trying to test him for something?  
  
"Remember to keep your weight forward - you're far too easy to put off balance now, and it'll slow down your reaction time," Hiko corrected him in his stance, even before they had begun. Kenshin nodded wordlessly, making the necessary adjustments. Really, by all rights, his baka deshi should have been beyond having to be reminded about things like that. The inattention he'd been showing would be affecting even the simplest kata at this rate.  
  
Remembering this, Hiko Seijuuro observed his apprentice with more interest than the usual casual observation, searching for any hint of the same sluggishness he'd seen yesterday when they'd reached the more challenging training. The kid was tired, that much was already painfully clear, but when attacking or falling back the teen always seemed to lose part of his iron-grip hold on his ki, and right now that seemed like the most obvious insight into his baka deshi's unusual behaviour.  
  
There it was. It slightly less intense than the day before, but he couldn't quite nail it just yet. It was infuriating, really, for someone as skilled as himself not to be able to read his own pupil's ki properly. Were his skills diminishing? It seemed impossible, but it was the only logical explanation.  
  
When coupled with everything else strange that had been happening lately, though, it pointed to something else entirely. Alone, none of these things were cause for concern, but lumped together, these symptoms made him worry more than he would have liked to admit.  
  
No Hiten Mitsuryugi master ever liked not being able to figure things out. This distraction, then, was probably the cause for what happened next.  
  
Hiko snapped back to attention of his sword just in time to notice his baka deshi's terrified face as he struggled evade the oncoming Ryu-Tsui-Sen. Baka! He'd reacted without thinking! Kenshin, seeing in the space of a second that evasion would be impossible, changed tactic and instead launched himself into the air similarly to meet the attack head-on, maybe hoping to strike before his master could.  
  
Any other day, he might have pulled it off, Hiko thought to himself, quickly changing the angle of the blade so he wouldn't cleave through his pupil's sword. The two katana collided with a resonating clang, the impact of Hiko's attack, even after being changed to defense mid-flight, physically throwing Kenshin back to the ground. He hit with a dramatic thump, sending a small cloud of dust billowing from his impact. Hiko definitely felt the flare in his ki then. The power of it unnerved him so much he almost didn't manage to land himself. As it was, it was miracle neither of their swords had shattered.  
  
Trying to steady his breathing, more from panic than exertion, Hiko looked over at where the red-head lay motionless on the ground. Baka, baka, baka. He'd allowed himself to become so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot he was meant to be training a currently unstable student, not fighting some adversary. Launching into a full scale Ryu-Tsui-Sen like that! If it weren't for his supreme control of his sword, he might not have been able to stop that attack from seriously harming his baka deshi. Maybe the problem these days wasn't with Kenshin, but with himself. Hiko Seijuuro the 13th quite simply didn't make those kind of mistakes, after all.  
  
There wasn't much of anything emanating from the boy's ki now. Sheathing his blade, Hiko cautiously made his way over to where the youth was sprawled on the ground. "Oi, Baka Deshi! Get up!"  
  
No response.  
  
Hiko nudged him with his foot. No response whatsoever.  
  
Maybe using his name would work; it got such results every other time. "Kenshin!"  
  
Still nothing. That WAS weird.  
  
He sat by the young swordsman, deciding what to do. It didn't take all the greatest deductive powers of Hiko Seijuuro to figure out that he'd given his baka deshi a concussion. It wasn't like it was the first time, but it was annoying all the same. Kenshin would probably be unconscious for who knew how long now.  
  
He absently ran a hand through the teen's red hair, before catching himself and folding his arms instead. Best to just leave the boy be and wait for him to wake up. In the meantime, he'd better find a good rock to make himself comfortable on. He could use the time to meditate or something. Maybe figure out what was going on with himself first before he started interrogating his baka deshi.  
  
________________________  
  
Just a reminder - there might be a brief delay on the next chappie! But I'm not dead! Please, if you read, review, but restrain yourselves from flaming. Natch. Cheers. Peace out. 


	12. A Holiday of Sorts

WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! See the first warning. I can't even remember what I warned people about anymore, but I'm sure it was good.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the delay peoples, but I'm back from out of town now! I will apologise in advance in case now, though, because upon my return I discovered that I (as well as everyone else in the building) am being evicted from my apartment so that they can tear the building down. I knew I lived in a dump, but I really didn't think it was THAT bad. Still, because of packing/moving/finding a new place to live AGAIN (the bus shelter looks enticing) I might be a little slower with updates for the rest of this fic. Things always seem to come up halfway through a fic.... Anyhow, please be patient. Also, I'd like to apologise for a slightly shorter chapter this chapter. We're not too many chapters away from the end of the story, though (I keep saying that but I keep misjudging) so hope you don't mind.  
  
Response to Reviewers!:  
  
Kasamihottie: Hello, a new reviwer! Welcome! Hiko's getting close, everyone's getting impatient with me, I know. Thanks for your review.  
  
Kelsey: Tis okay, I don't like flames but so long as your criticism is constructive I don't mind at all. I'll try not to flag too much on the updates despite the sudden other pressing concerns in my life. Thanks for your review.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: If it's going to take you until 2070 to get a 1000yen, then consider it charity, you need the money more than even I. Keep up with your fic, or I'll threaten you again! Thanks as always for the review and see you around.  
  
MsJadey: I'm glad you think I'm good at suspense (everyone else is starting to hate me for it), and you're not getting any clues as to when the suspense will break! Bwa ha ha, absolute power! Okay, now that I'm over my brief power trip, I would think, in that situation, that Hiko's probably used to constant blackouts and such, and he seems to me to be a pretty assuming person - after all, in day-to-day life we don't question much of what we remember unless we're told otherwise. Yay, I'm so happy I get to put off the ending for another couple of chapters - more suspense, suspense and angst for everyone! Anyhow, thanks very much for the review, as always.  
  
Emz: Thanks very much. Glad to see I can always rely on you, Emz. Loyalty is priceless in a reviewer.  
  
LinaNverse: My trip sucked, thanks for asking, though I did convince my seatmate on the train that I worked as a stunt woman and I spent my high school years in a mental institution in Sydney. Hours of fun, right there. I'm sure no one's interested in that, though. Thanks for your review.  
  
Kai: I'm not really personally into yaoi either, or yuri, but more the actual pairings of interesting characters and/or character relationships. Or something. Anyhow, don't die, I'll try to update, and the usual thanks for dropping a positive line.  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 12 - A Holiday of Sorts  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
It really hurt.  
  
That was certainly nothing new to Kenshin Himura by now. Nor was the brief panic that seized him when he opened his eyes blearily. Had he fallen asleep? How could he have been so careless?  
  
No, that's right, they'd been training, and Hiko had suddenly launched into a Ryu-Tsui-Sen. Normally in training the path would be to evade it, but Hiko had been bearing down too fast for him to even properly try. Blocking it would have been useless, so he'd hoped to up his chances of breaking the attack by attacking himself. Had it worked? Hiko didn't usually get so serious in training without at least some warning. That's right.... it hadn't quite worked, and the impact from their collision had wound up throwing him back to the ground again. He must have received a concussion when he landed.  
  
The sky was a myriad of dusky colours, indicating it was either already twilight or not far from it. Had he been unconscious for so long? At least the rest was welcome, though his sore body was protesting from being treated so harshly while it was still trying to heal.  
  
Groaning, the young swordsman forced himself to sit up, clamping down on his ki relfexively as the pain freshened.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, I was about to head back without you," Hiko said from behind him, seated comfortably on a rock.  
  
The young red-head jerked around in surprise. "Shishou?"  
  
"You've been asleep all afternoon. I was starting to get bored. If you're ready, we may as well head back now. It's going to be too dark to continue training up here soon." With these words, the swordmaster stood, replacing his sheathed katana to his side. Beginning to walk off, he cast a glance back at his baka deshi. "Well? Are you coming?"  
  
"Coming, Shishou," Kenshin said, getting up carefully, still a little dizzy after the concussion, but at least not as tired as he'd been earlier. That was odd, he had been expecting Hiko to chew him out for using such a risky and probably foolish tactic, or at least pick on him for wasting so much of his time. Even criticise his technique like he nearly always did at the end of every day of training - he had been sloppy in his stances all day, there was plenty for him to critique.  
  
Hiko, though, was occupied by his own thoughts; he was really looking forward to some sake now. He'd wasted the whole afternoon waiting for his baka deshi to wake up, trying to use the time constructively to figure out what by the Kami was going on these days but he hadn't reach a single plausible conclusion other than the usual nightmares the entire time. It would have been unfair to blame it all on the youth, though, given that it was largely his fault for not paying proper attention to what he was doing, the reason of which he also had failed to figure, but it was a problem that had to be dealt with - Kenshin still hadn't actually learnt from him how to break an aerial attack like the Ryu-Tsui-Sen, only how to evade it effectively, and to be honest with himself he was mildly impressed with how his apprentice had handled it. He was beginning to pick up nuances of the style without being actually taught them now, though Hiko would probably never actually tell him that; he didn't want his baka deshi to start thinking he was smart.  
  
The swordmaster was still silently berating himself for losing such concentration, though. He might've had perfect control over the blade, but perfect control meant nothing if you weren't paying attention to what you were doing. Maybe his baka deshi's symptoms were contagious. Laziness would probably be next.  
  
Speaking of which..... "Baka deshi! We need some kindling for the fire. I'll meet you back at the hut."  
  
"Yes, Shishou," Kenshin replied in the same monotone Hiko had become accustomed to, though he certainly didn't like it. Who would have thought he'd miss his fiery unpredictable red-head? Granted, the boy was still being unpredictable, just in more perplexing ways. It was fine to be surprising - however, in his opinion it was not fine if he couldn't figure out the justification behind it.  
  
Hiko arrived back at the hut, Kenshin following not long after, and soon the natural rhythm of the evening took place; Kenshin making dinner, the two of them sitting down to eat in silence, Kenshin doing the dishes then Hiko sitting down to his much-loved sake. And, of course, once he was finished his baka deshi went and sat against the wall, head down and shoulders relaxed, not saying a thing. As if they didn't see enough of each other all day as it was. At least Hiko had some time to himself while the boy had been unconscious that afternoon.  
  
The teen sat against the wall, breathing even and steady, silently praying to the Kami and considering making the prayers a new ritual, though they hardly ever actually seemed to work. He added the omission of a seductive Hiko to that of a violent one to his wishes that night; he had no desire to repeat the episode of the night before, as his master's questions, even in his drunken state, still pressed heavily on his mind. Not to mention his lack of sleep the night before meant he was more interested into going to bed as soon as possible rather than entertaining his master - at least his foray into dreamland that afternoon had replenished some of his reserves, though being knocked unconscious wasn't really what most people looked for when they were looking for some serious rest. What would his Shishou say if he told him that he wanted to take a holiday?  
  
An amusing thought. Not that it would do much good. He could already see Hiko in his mind, saying "A holiday from what? You don't do anything half the time." They both knew it wasn't true, but that didn't seem to matter. So instead, he counted his holidays as the days when he was confronted only with a singing or a jovial Seijuuro. He still hadn't made up his mind about all the other personalities his master was known to adopt, though he was quite sure he didn't ever like getting beaten up.  
  
Hiko was chuckling to himself about something over his sake. It was starting to look like it might be one of those precious holidays - unless Seductive Hiko had just figured out some amazing new way to woo him or something.  
  
"Shishou?" Kenshin ventured hopefully, testing the grounds to see what his master's reaction would be.  
  
"I keep telling you, deshi, you may as well call me Seijuuro!" Hiko cheerfully called over. He patted the space at the table next to him. "Come have a seat!"  
  
Barely suppressing his grin of relief, the red-head obliged, settling himself next to his master. Getting right ahead, he said, "I'm afraid I don't have any interesting tales to tell you, Seijuuro."  
  
"I think you're lying again," Hiko said, wagging a finger at him, then shrugging. He hiccupped, then covered his mouth - that alone made Kenshin want to snicker, as it was such an odd gesture coming from a man like Hiko Seijuuro the 13th. "What about travelling stories? Everybody has travelling stories."  
  
"I've never been anywhere other than here, Seijuuro," the younger man replied patiently.  
  
"I went to Shikoku, once," Hiko told him, leaning back in his chair with an odd sort of dreamy look on his face.  
  
To say he wasn't surprised would have been lying - he had somehow envisioned his master living on this mountain forever, with maybe the odd trip to Kyoto for a thrill. But Shikoku, aside from being difficult to get to, didn't seem like the top of anyone's favourite destination list. "What was on Shikoku?"  
  
Hiko became uninterested suddenly. "Hn. Not much of anything, really. Pretty boring, in fact."  
  
Kenshin tried to keep from becoming exasperated. "Then why bother telling me about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The trip to Shikoku!"  
  
Hiko appeared immensely confused by this. "You went to Shikoku? When?"  
  
The young swordsman was beginning to think this was about to become a useless effort. "I didn't go to Shikoku, you did!"  
  
"Well, of course I did! A waste of time, really, nothing there," Hiko informed him, as though it were priceless knowledge.  
  
Kenshin tried a different tact. "Why bother going to Shikoku in the first place if there isn't anything there?"  
  
"Why did you become a slave? That didn't seem like a terribly good idea either."  
  
It was a good thing Himura Kenshin was not known for a quick temper. It probably helped that dealing with this conversation was much better than most alternatives. "I didn't CHOOSE to become a slave, Shishou - I mean, Seijuuro."  
  
"Well, that explains a few things," Hiko said, frowning into his sake cup, disappointed to find it emptied. Shrugging, he reached for a refill.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes. Hiko already knew these things, what on earth was he going on about? Still, he'd never known his master to travel very far, and was insatiably curious to know why the man would go to Shikoku of all places. "But why DID you go? You must have had a reason!"  
  
The swordmaster considered this for a long time. "Oh yes.... that's right....."  
  
Maybe he'd finally got a message through that thick skull. "What is it?"  
  
"I left a pair of sandals there. Maybe I should go back one day."  
  
Kenshin barely stifled his groan of exasperation. Standing up, he announced, "Shitsureishimasu Seijuuro, I'm going to bed."  
  
"As you should, you need your beauty sleep you know!" Hiko congratulated him. He laughed at something that he found funny about that, then added, "We must do this again some time. You can tell me more about your trip to Shikoku."  
  
Kenshin didn't even bother replying. Now apparently all of his holidays were imaginary. He'd go to sleep, and hopefully, like Hiko, maybe he'd have forgotten the whole sordid affair by morning. 


	13. Justice in Broad Daylight

WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! This chapter probably more for violence. It's all old hat by now, unless you jumped into the story without reading any of the first chapters, which is really just silly.  
  
Author's note: Thanks as usual to everyone's reviews! I hope I was pretty quick with the update, though I think the chapters may all be becoming shorter..... Well, not as quick as some authors but like I said, I can't be promising reliably fast updates with everything going on at the moment. Rest assured that this is my top priority, though!  
  
Response to Reviewers!:  
  
Chiruken: Thanks very much for the review, and I'll have to see that Abbot and Costello skit sometime. Always a pleasure to hear from the much- acclaimed Chiruken.  
  
Sakura Alex: I think you are on sugar, or maybe you are just an incredibly genki person, but your review is welcome always! Thank Kami-sama you're not dead - just kidding, you don't need to apologise for missing a chapter, jeez, how greedy do you think I am? Go Sakura-chan! Burn down your school!  
  
Hiko-and-Kenshin: After reading your review I re-read my response, and I realised how sarcastic/bitchy it sounded! Really, I didn't mean it like that! LOL, I didn't really consider that a flame, but thanks all the same, and thanks for the review.  
  
Kaoru-misao: Hiko is an awesome character, and thank you very much for the high praise. The seatmate on the train I basically fed a bunch of lies to when they asked me a whole bunch of nosy questions, and I was further amazed by the average human's complete gullibility. Especially when she asked what I had been in the mental institution for and I said 'I'm a pathological liar'. Anyhow, thanks for the review.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: No more coffee for you! It makes you hyper! Gotta love blue penguin/bears. And Shikoku really is boring, so I'd understand if you didn't want to get Hiko's sandals for him. Always great hearing from you, thanx for your review!  
  
Emz: I know you reviewed under CocaCola, but you'll always be Emz now sorry. Look at that, you must have remembered your password, good work! Lol, thanks very much, Long Live Emz!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 13 - Justice in Broad Daylight  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
"Baka Deshi! Hurry up and finish those dishes then go do the laundry!"  
  
Kenshin sighed to himself. Even when just doing chores, Hiko wouldn't give him a break. At least he'd managed to catch up on some sleep, and his healing processes were moving along beautifully, in his opinion. His bruises hardly hurt anymore, and the colour ought to fade within the next day or two as well.  
  
"Hai, Shishou. What will you be doing?" Kenshin replied automatically.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to get supplies from the village. I'll meet you back here for lunch. Don't be late," Hiko gruffly replied, hefting a couple of empty sake jugs over his shoulder. It was cheaper just to refill the jugs than buy new ones.  
  
Kenshin nodded, then turned and began gathering the laundry. He could have dragged the water back by bucket, but generally it was easier to simply do the washing by the river. The sound of the water was soothing as well. Perhaps that was why his Shishou always seemed to enjoy training in the river - the river was a nice place when you weren't spending half of your time floundering in it.  
  
He made it to the river and quickly lost himself in the meditation of scrubbing at cloth. Time passed quickly, and soon, the sun was high in the sky. Startled from his trance, Kenshin realised that he was already late returning for lunch, and Hiko would be waiting for him, probably annoyed, especially after telling him not to be late.  
  
First, though, he had to drag everything back and hang the laundry to dry. Then he had to put everything back away, and only then was he able to enter the small hut for lunch. "I'm sorry I'm late, Shishou."  
  
When his master didn't respond, Kenshin turned and looked at him quizzically, wondering why he wasn't getting the usual lecture or at least a 'baka deshi'. What he was confronted with, though, made him quail visibily.  
  
An empty complimentary bottle of sake, as well as the two usual sake jugs, sat by the table, the stench of alcohol reaching the young swordsman powerfully. His Shishou had been drinking? But it wasn't even dinner-time yet! What was going on?  
  
It was all horribly wrong. "Shishou?"  
  
This time, the man seemed to hear him. "Ah, you're here. Good, we can go now," the older man slurred, standing up somewhat shakily, and sliding his sheathed katana into the folds of his belt. Kenshin was still wearing his - it was starting to become a force of habit during daylight hours, as there was no telling when his Shishou, even on a chores day, would decide to have a few extra minutes of training.  
  
"Go where, Shishou?" Kenshin protested, even as the man made his way towards the door. What was this? Was his Shishou really drunk? He had no idea how much the man had. This was completely out of the ordinary. Hiko, getting drunk in the middle of the day.  
  
"Go to deliver Heavenly Justish to the shcum of the earth, of course!" the swordmaster announced. Kenshin struggled to keep up as his master's long, though slightly unsteady pace, led them away from the hut and towards the road at the bottom of the mountain.  
  
It was apparently becoming just as easy for Hiko to surprise an apprentice of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu as Kenshin had been doing to his master recently. A Righteous Hiko? Again, in such a short time? The teen hoped fervently that the elder didn't want to go join the rebels again. He might actually do it this time.  
  
Fortunately for him, the man didn't seem to be heading in the direction of either the village or Kyoto, but Kenshin knew that on this path they'd eventually intersect with one of the roads leading into the village. "But Shishou!"  
  
"No butsh," Hiko corrected him, striding ahead.  
  
"Shishou!"  
  
The older man totally disregarded him now, leaving Kenshin to follow sulkily. At least his master hadn't launched into any speeches this time, and hadn't said a word about the rebels. Without a distinct destination in mind, the man would eventually pass out before he could do any harm to himself, his reputation, or anyone else for that matter. Though it would be nothing short of murder if the young red-head had to try and drag his comparatively enormous master that huge distance back to their cabin. That thought in mind, he set about trying once again to convince his Shishou to turn around, but every time he tried to talk to his master he was either blantantly ignored or quickly shushed, and in fact Hiko acted as though he weren't even there, aside from looking back occasionally after a long silence to make sure the youth was still with him.  
  
Not even a day of nothing more than mundane chores like laundry and firewood chopping could be peaceful anymore, apparently. Kenshin wondered how long a man like Hiko Seijuuro could travel in a drunken state. Even though his master was clearly drunk, in broad daylight no less, his walk hadn't quite reached the point of a staggering, and though he meandered from side to side on the road, he seemed quite capable for the time being.  
  
Wrapped up in his fretting, they had nearly reached the road when Kenshin sensed several nearby unfamiliar ki. Tensing as he recognised the state of several terrified and fighting ki, he unconsciously lay a hand on the hilt of his katana. Hiko, though, didn't react until he heard the screams - Kenshin wasn't sure how much ki he could sense when he was drunk, but obviously at least some of his swordsmanship instincts were intact. He moved forward, putting a hand on his katana himself. Kenshin ran to catch up as his Shishou burst past the tree line dramatically.  
  
The youth paled when he laid eyes on the scene confronting him - though in most ways different, it held far too much familiarity to events in his past better forgotten. A large family of peasants and their carts were stopped in the middle of the road. There were three young men, two of them already dead by sword, having no means by which to defend themselves other than shovels. There were also several old men, as well women and children collected around the main wagon, the women screaming and the children crying as they were descended upon by a pack of what had to be bandits.  
  
Lo and behold, Righteous Hiko had actually found some Heavenly Justice to be doled out.  
  
"Stop right there, in the name of Hiten Mishu- Mitsubi- Mitsuryugi!" Hiko finally got it out. He drew his katana. Kenshin felt panic seize him. His Shishou was going to try and fight bandits in his condition? There had to be a dozen of them!  
  
"Shishou!" Kenshin cried out, but it was too late, his master was already charging the first of the bandits, who held up a sword of his own and charged back. To the teen's surprise, and likely everyone else there, Hiko deftly and professionally swept past the man's defenses, sword cleaving through his shoulder. With a cry of pain, the first bandit collapsed.  
  
Hiko Seijuuro moved on to the second, then the third in a mere matter of seconds. As the next ones blindly rushed him, he cut them down, almost seeming bored. Even drunk, he moved too fast for the untrained eye to track his movements.  
  
The remaining six briggans apparently deemed this man a more immediate threat the young farmer who was still trying to protect his family with little more than a pick axe. Their eyes clearly spoke their thirst for revenge as well as cockiness now that the element of surprise was gone. They encircled him now, and Hiko was starting to look a little disorientated, very similar to how he looked before he went to bed or passed out. No, that couldn't happen! Not now!  
  
Sure enough, whilst he was raising his katana to attack his first target, Hiko Seijuuro suddenly swayed, and collapsed into unconsciousness as the sake, no doubt assisted by the exertion of even a simple sword fight, finally took its toll. Seeing this foe, moments ago untouchable, suddenly so vulnerable, one of the bandits advanced, sword raised for a kill and grinning.  
  
"NO! SHISHOU!" Kenshin cried out, rushing forward with god-like speed and drawing his katana. He deflected the blow with his sword, and just as fast cut the man's arm from his shoulder. The sight of the blood made him nauseous, the scream of pain tore at his ears, but he forced himself to hold fast as he stood, katana raised, over his Shishou's unconscious form. He didn't care if he had to take a life; he'd protect his master and these innocents at any cost.  
  
Sheathing his sword and moving into the stance for a batou-jutsu, Kenshin whirled as he sensed the ki another attacking him from behind, his katana ripping through the air. With that one stroke, he felled one opponent, twisted around again with ease in time to deflect another stroke and slice his next attacker through the collarbone.  
  
Seeing this, the remaining three bandits retreated; or rather, ran for their lives. The young swordsman didn't move until they were out of sight. Finally, he let out his breath, trying not to think that he may have just killed three men. 'It was for a good cause. It was for Shishou and these people. Besides, Shishou attacked first. It must be alright.' Kenshin repeated this mantra to himself to stop himself from losing his cool at the sight of all the blood and the bodies on the ground. It was difficult to judge himself by his own master's standards when the man was blatantly drunk, though. The first principle of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu, he told himself instead. He did nothing more than live out the first principle of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu. He'd reacted on instinct, but it could still be justified. He couldn't be losing it, not here and now.  
  
Once he felt he was calm enough, he turned to the nearby peasants, and addressed an old man who seemed to be the most composed and probably the head of the family. "Is everyone all right?" They both paused and regarded the two fallen men. Kenshin hastily added, "I am sorry for the death of your two sons."  
  
The old man shook his head - the woman and children seemed to have calmed down, now, partially, though were naturally still upset after witnessing what they did. Kenshin forced himself to remain stoic, though - he had seen worse before in his life, after all. "Those two were just hired farmhands, but we will grieve along with their families all the same. I also would like to thank you and your.... master, you called him?" Kenshin nodded his affirmation. "Surely if you hadn't come along we all would have fallen. Your swordsmanship is truly excellent. Very kind of the samurai to assist us."  
  
Kenshin shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to exchange pleasantries in the middle of a battlefield, and also not wanting to admit anything about his sword training. Plus, there was the added difficulty of getting his master back up to the cabin before he woke up in the middle of road asking all sorts of questions. How could he possibly manage it? "You're welcome?" What did one usually say in these situations? The only time he really recalled any similar thing happening was when Hiko had first rescued him, and he came and went like the wind with little more than a few words that were probably more depressing than of any real use.  
  
The old man frowned, though, as if trying to think of what to do next. "Is your master injured?"  
  
Oh, yes, it must look odd to anyone else seeing the man collapse in the middle of the road. "No, just sick." Right, like anyone would buy that. It was going to be fun trying to explain Hiko's missing time to him later. Maybe he could just feign ignorance this time.  
  
"Oh.....," the old man was silent for a moment. "I know we don't have much, but is there any way we could repay you?"  
  
Kenshin let his eyes slide across the scene, taking everything in. Of course he normally wouldn't accept any such offer, but he needed some form of help in his current situation. The carts were mostly filled with hay, and one with rice, all driven by mule except for one which was drawn by a pair of oxen. "If you may, there are two things I was hoping you could do for me?"  
  
Nodding, the elder prodded, "Go on. We owe you our very lives."  
  
Hesitating, Kenshin asked, "Could you perhaps bury the bandits? I know the farmhands will have proper funerals with their families, but even bandits deserve to be buried."  
  
The elder seemed startled by the request, but agreed, all the same. "And?"  
  
Kenshin eyed one of the mules. "And do you think, perhaps, sir, I could borrow one of those?"  
  
__________________  
  
Please don't forget to review. 


	14. Dirge of Swords

WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! This chapter again for violence. Warnings get SO old.....  
  
Author's note: Stuff happens this chapter! Dramatic stuff! (Reviewers: 'About time....'). Well, I think so, but then, I shouldn't be singing my own praises, should I? Thanks as usual to everyone's reviews, it's always great to hear from you all!  
  
Response to Reviewers!:  
  
MsJadey: Believe me, your presence was missed, you certainly keep me on my toes (it's killing me trying to think of good titles these days now). Righteous Hiko is among my favourites as well, you're on the money with that one I admit. Hiko is a lot of fun to write, seeing as he's such a cool character yet probably the time spent between him and Kenshin is the least explored, which in my opinion makes it fertile fanfiction ground. I also find it interesting considering how such a secluded relationship might work, and I think we should officially make 'hermitude' a word. 'Solitude' works well too, though, I guess. Wow, your review is deep. I think I'm going to be up all night thinking about all these issues now. Thanks as usual for your great review!  
  
Chiruken: You and MsJadey certainly think alike, between the two of you I'm quickly running out of surprises with your uncanny predictions and analyses. Always great to hear from you, thank you for your review! Go work on some of your own great fanfics!  
  
Kaoru-misao: Glad you liked the chapter, hope I keep your interest then. Most people have trouble telling whether I'm kidding or not but yes, that lady did apparently buy my story (bows). It was a good laugh. I think I might make a career out of riding public transport and telling people completely made-up life stories. Hope you put up a fanfic yourself, I'd certainly like to read it! Thanks again.  
  
Hiko-and-Kenshin: Go eat, don't be starving yourself! (So hungry...) Thanks for your review. Glad it's all good.  
  
Emz: Gee, I didn't think it was THAT shocking, I'm flattered though.... maybe you should do some Zen meditation before this chapter or something. Fair enough about the pen name, I too had a tough time thinking of a good one that hadn't already been taken. Thanks for the review, as always. Everybody bow to Emz, who always manages to be the first person to review each chapter! (It's magic, I swear it).  
  
Enough from me, here's the chapter!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 14 - Dirge of Swords  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Hiko Seijuuro the 13th rolled over, staving off the comforting aura of sleep from around him. Opening his eyes, he regarded the sun through the one window, and was very much startled to see it nearly setting.  
  
That made the swordmaster sit up quickly. In perfect timing, his baka deshi chose this moment to walk through the door of the dilapidated hut, carrying an armful of firewood. His apprentice smiled when he saw him awake through the doorway. "Shishou! Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"What are talking about, baka deshi?" Hiko growled, throwing aside the cover of his futon and placing his white mantle on his shoulders, making his way into the kitchen where the boy was preparing to make a fire. "What happened?"  
  
The red-head somehow managed to look incredibly innocent to him as he paused, obviously choosing his words carefully. "I think some of the sake you had was bad, Shishou - by the time I came in for lunch you were quite ill and threw up. You went to bed and I cleaned up, don't you remember? I didn't think bad sake was that strong."  
  
Now he knew his apprentice had to be lying. Even though it was true the complimentary sake he'd received for taking care of a rogue thief while he was in the store had been strong, he certainly knew it wasn't bad; at the very least, not bad enough to make him ill. Hiko Seijuuro knew his sake, after all. But what reason could his apprentice possibly have for lying about something like that? Try as he might, he had difficulty seeing deception in his pupil's perfect face, and as usual, his recent lack of ability to read him properly was frustrating. IF his baka deshi was telling the truth, then it was an immensely embarrassing affair, one that the swordmaster had no intention of knowing any more about than was absolutely necessary.  
  
It didn't add up in his mind, though. Even though it was a perfectly logical explanation, it didn't sound right to him. Hiko struggled to recount it clearly to himself, wondering why it seemed so difficult, though if he were ill, it might affect his recollection.  
  
Interrupting his thoughts, Kenshin continued, "Oh, and I wasn't sure if it was the bottle of sake or the opened jug, so I had to pour the rest of that jug down the river."  
  
That effectively stopped Hiko and his suspicious thoughts in their tracks. "You did WHAT? Baka! Sake isn't cheap, you know!" Though it was vaguely amusing to consider how a substantial quantity of sake might affect the fish in the river.  
  
Kenshin winced at the volume, rubbing his head nervously. "But Shishou, it seemed like a good idea at the time!"  
  
"Of course it did, baka deshi! You didn't think!"  
  
"Gomen, Shishou. But what would you like me to do about it?"  
  
Hiko sighed. There really wasn't any point in punishing the boy over something like that, especially when really he'd been looking after his own interests. He'd momentarily forgotten, in the annoyance of losing almost an entire jug of sake, that he wasn't entirely convinced that the incident had even occurred as his pupil told him. Furthermore, he'd wasted the entire afternoon sleeping! This was most annoying. "Forget it. Just get dinner ready. We'll eat early, then you can do some practice on your own before you go to bed." Hiko mournefully admitted to himself that in the interest of preventing having to go to town to get new supplies so soon, he'd probably have to skip his beloved drinking ritual that night. Always on the days he most needed it, too.....  
  
Kenshin watched his master carefully, breathing a barely audible sigh of relief when it appeared the man had accepted it.... for now, anyway. "Hai, Shishou. Dinner will be ready in a short while."  
  
It had been a close thing, getting his master back up the cabin and removing any blood stains from his sword or clothes, as well as that of his own, and then returning the mule to the farming family, who had thanked him again. He had assisted them with finishing burying the bandits, then hurried back to the hut before Hiko woke up. It was good to be so busy though - he didn't want time to dwell on the battle. It wasn't as though any of it were terribly new to him, but this time he was more than just a bystander or a victim. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about any of that. At another point in time, he might have actually even been pleased with how he had fought and how he had saved the lives of the innocent and weak, just as he'd always strived for, but for now there were more pressing concerns.  
  
Like throwing the rest of the open sake jug down the river. What was he thinking? He was nothing short of amazed that Hiko wasn't going to haul him over and make him train all night for that one. If nothing else, it might give him one night's respite from his Shishou's drinking, but it hadn't been one of his brighter ideas.  
  
What disturbed him the most, though, and occupied his thoughts even as he went through the automatic motions of making dinner, was that it was the first time Hiko had become drunk during the day. That surely wasn't a sign that things were ever going to get better. But then, what was it he was hoping for now anyway? Had his situation become so futile?  
  
Chopping the vegetables a little faster, as if hoping that could distract him from his thoughts, dinner was finished quicker than usual. Nothing more was said on the matter that night, even throughout dinner or as Kenshin did some practice outside, safe in the knowledge that Hiko probably wouldn't drink again until the next night in the interest of conserving his sake supply. The young red-head knew, though, that he hadn't convinced his master with his explanation and thanked every Kami he could think of that Hiko didn't press the issue. He was probably helped out marginally by the fact that Hiko didn't like asking questions that he didn't already know the answer to - the man would probably make a good politician, in that sense.  
  
Those thoughts in mind, and despite the fact that he was plagued with the notion of his master now drinking in daylight hours, Kenshin found relief in a night's uninterrupted sleep and the simple predictable pattern of the next morning; being woken up by his Shishou calling him names, preparing for the day, eating breakfast in a quiet, if somewhat uncomfortable companionship, then setting himself to whatever the day's tasks were to be. His bruises were little more than memory once again, faded to nothing more than barely-noticeable shadows. It was as everything should have been. It was right.  
  
It was all right.  
  
So the day passed in this manner, like every other, until at last Kenshin sat down gratefully to dinner. His Shishou hadn't been in the greatest of moods all day, so he'd missed lunch, but it was a common affair. He'd done much better in training that day than usual though - he'd finally mastered the Ryu-Shon-Sen to Hiko's satisfaction, so why the older man was in a foul mood was anyone's guess. Probably cranky after giving his drink of sake a miss the night before.  
  
The silence was normal; companionable and not stiff as it sometimes was inclined to be. The red-head wondered briefly which Hiko he'd have to face tonight - he felt he was being overly optimistic if he was hoping for another holiday, whether it be from abstinence or merely a singing or jovial Seijuuro. He probably didn't have to worry about Hiko going on another justice trip though - the day before, he was convinced, had fulfilled the man's need for about a month.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Kenshin paid no heed to much of anything as dinner concluded and he automatically collected and began washing the dishes, the movements so familiar they were almost unconscious. Hiko sat his sake jug next to table and poured himself a generous amount of sake, beginning to drink. Kenshin finished the dishes, and went and sat against the wall in his perpetual silence, katana propped against his shoulder; the encounter the day before still had him a little spooked. He still hoped his master would just sing or something tonight.  
  
Time passed painfully slowly as Hiko drank the evening away. It was getting to the point where Kenshin was considering just giving in and going to bed when he heard Hiko muttering under his breath. Confident it wouldn't be long now, he settled himself for a few more minutes.  
  
At last, the silence was broken; but not how he expected. Hiko placed his cup down on the table forcefully, garnering an inquisitive look from the young red-head. "Baka deshi, come sit over here."  
  
Curious - the tone certainly didn't sound like Hiko in one of his more jovial moods - the baka deshi in question obliged, seating himself carefully across from his master, trying to study his facial expression and ki for any sort of hint. If this was going to be one of his master's songs, which he doubted, he certainly didn't like the way it was going.  
  
Hiko spoke again after an extended pause. "I think," he said, though the words were rougher than the usual smooth tone, the only clearly visible sign thus far of his drunken state, "-that it is about time you stop pussy- footing around and tell me what is going on around here."  
  
Kenshin mentally reeled at the words. What was this? What was going on? "I don't know what you are talking about, Shishou." Better to play it safe, for now. He wasn't yet convinced that his master truly WAS drunk yet, though he'd already drunk more than what it usually took.  
  
A look of annoyance - and maybe even anger? - flitted across the swordmaster's face. "I don't believe you. I want a straight answer. Now!"  
  
Kenshin floundered for anything, for any excuse, but all of his previous rehearsals he knew suddenly wouldn't work. Every lie he'd used before was now useless, and he certainly didn't like where the tone in Hiko's voice was leading. Eventually, he was forced to reply, as Hiko's impatience was becoming obvious. "I- I......"  
  
"Answer!" Hiko shouted, patience cut thin.  
  
Flinching, Kenshin finally muttered, "I can't tell you, Shishou."  
  
It was the wrong answer, and he knew it. Now he recognised which Hiko he was being faced with. Angry and probably violent. He was almost paralysed with fear. Was he really so afraid of his own master? Well, like this, probably yes.  
  
Hiko stood, banging the table so hard it was a miracle it didn't break. "Can't tell me? What kind of line is that?!"  
  
Kenshin remained silent. Nothing he could say now would change a thing.  
  
Enraged at his lack of response, Hiko once again reached over and pulled him out of his chair, throwing him off to the side. The younger swordsman twisted his body mid-air and managed to land safely, backing slowly away from the other. "Does everything I've done for you mean so little you can't even answer a single question? I work so hard at training you, but your performance has been pathetic! I was fool, thinking I could train an impudent child like you into becoming the 14th Successor!"  
  
The words cut straight through him. Even though he told himself that it was just the sake talking, even the consideration that there was a granule of truth in there stung horribly. "Shishou?" What was he talking about, anyway? Just that afternoon he'd been making good progress.  
  
"It's clear you'll never become the Successor as the weakling you are now," he rambled on, steaming himself further into a rage. "Therefore, as your master, my last duty to you will be to put you out of your misery now!" With that, Hiko stood across from him and drew his sword.  
  
"Shishou!" Kenshin exclaimed, stepping back, truly alarmed. NEVER had his master gone this far before, to draw his sword on him. Not even in his most violent rages. Did he truly hate him that much?  
  
Did he truly love him that much to do the other things he did?  
  
"Draw your blade, Kenshin Himura," Hiko ordered him roughly. "See if you can't prove to me that you deserve to live on as you are now."  
  
Kenshin didn't doubt for a second that Hiko Seijuuro as he was now wouldn't follow through on his threat, so he wasn't about to sit there and not defend himself. What could he possibly do against his master if he was serious, though? Terror seized him, even as he dropped into the familiar stance of the batou-jutsu. What was he doing? Was he really going to try and fight his possessed Shishou who had just proclaimed he was going to kill him? He hadn't even landed a blow on the man in training before!  
  
Maybe Hiko was right. Maybe he really was a fool.  
  
With no warning, the swordmaster leapt upon the student, and Kenshin let loose automatically with his batou-jutsu. Hiko, though, even drunk, managed to evade it, and kept coming, intent on slicing him through. Desperately, Kenshin pulled into a double batou-jutsu, deflecting the strike with his sheathe just enough so that it merely scraped across his chest, opening a shallow gash rather than cutting straight through him. He twisted as his Shishou's momentum took him past him, and leapt backwards in preparation, left arm across the wound. Oblivious to the pain, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood coming from his own chest. Hiko wasn't kidding around. He really was going to kill him.  
  
Breathing ragged from using more speed and strength than what he probably yet possessed, Kenshin gripped his sword again, struggling to predict what his master's next move would be from his stance. Hiko, obviously annoyed that his first attack hadn't ended things quickly, stepped things up and launched forward again.  
  
'A Do-Ryu-Sen!' Kenshin panicked, frantically using all of his strength to muster all of his speed and agility to block and evade each of the strikes, some even coming close enough to graze him. If Hiko hadn't been drunk and thus slower than usual, he'd be dead by now.  
  
Falling back from the attack, though, Kenshin wasn't prepared nor fast enough to evade Hiko's last unexpected thrust. Eyes wide, all he could do was dodge to the side and cry out as the Hiten Mitsuryugi master's blade pierced through his left shoulder. The momentum carried him backwards and he hit the door with a sickening thud, jarred again by the crash as the force tore the door off its hinges.  
  
Even as he lay there, dazed and bleeding, Kenshin's hand was still clutched around the hilt of his katana as Hiko withdrew his sword. He was feeling the pain now, struggling to hold on to consciousness, vision fading in and out as he saw his apparently insane Shishou regard his stained blade then sheathe it. Other than his sword, he was untouched by any of the student's blood.  
  
"Weakling," Hiko muttered under his breath.  
  
'Please let it be over' Kenshin begged every Kami he knew, barely clutching onto that thin string of consciousness. He tried to will himself to move, to put distance between himself and this monster, but his body wouldn't respond. If Hiko decided to finish him off here, would he even be able to bring up his katana in time to defend himself?  
  
He breathed with relief, though, when Hiko appeared disorientated, as usual, and made his way to his futon, apparently going to bed. Kenshin, though, sprawled amongst the mess, bruised and bleeding, couldn't hold on any longer. He collapsed into a world of pain and darkness.  
  
__________________  
  
What do you think? Another convenient cliche black-out ending to a chapter. Bwa ha ha! Please don't forget to review. 


	15. Aftermath of a Brutal Encounter

WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! Blah blah blah, it's a boring routine by now (no pun intended.)  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the delay on this chapter, after leaving you at a cliffhanger I had intended to get out the next chapter quickly but we were hit by a freaking CYCLONE can you believe? When I read back on things, I sounds like I'm making up excuse after excuse, and you probably think the next one will probably be 'the dog ate the chapter', but we were really hit by a cyclone. In addition to the power being out thus preventing my accessing the computer, I also spent a great deal of time running around with buckets to catch the water leaking through the ceiling. It's times like that I'm glad they're tearing the place down....  
  
Response to Reviewers! (We have a record number of reviews for a chapter! Thanks everyone! Since there's so many of you, I'll try to keep my responses short, though.):  
  
E-san: I'm not certain if you and Eanide might be the same person, but I did my best to get the update out as quickly as possible, sorry about the delay.  
  
MsJadey: As it is with most traumatizing events in this fic, Kenshin tends to forget them in the light of more traumatizing events, which he then tries his best to make go away. At least, that was what I was trying to imply, but maybe I forgot to put that in there. My goodness, your pondering astounds me with its depth and as usual I amazed by your ability to analyse what's going on - and what's going to happen - so accurately. Interesting idea about Kenshin getting drunk, I'll have to think about that one.... I can't believe you actually looked up 'dirge'. You flatter me with the effort you put into your reviews. (Laughs). Thanks for the great review, as always.  
  
Vesca: Glad to see you're still reading. Yeah, I made it somewhere, about time, ne?  
  
Kaoru-Misao: Thanks very much, and I look forward the event of your first fanfic. See you around.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Because you didn't review the last chapter I will now block you as a user! Bwa ha ha! Nah, just kidding, is okay, really. Kenshin is most definitely not going to bother trying to talk himself out of sword wounds, that he is not. Confession time, everyone! (As if you couldn't see it coming. I am so predictable... T_T). Thanks for your review as always. See you around! (Do an update already, dammit! Pain here, pain!)  
  
Emz: Cliffhangers sure pull in reviews..... as for the rest I think it's just you (grins). Yes, I insist, it's magic. Thanks for the review, as always!  
  
Chiruken: Shock! I shocked someone! Wow! Yes, your comments made sense, I was thinking along the same lines whilst I was writing it. Your level of observation impressed me - I couldn't believe all the details you picked up! Though you certainly sound talented at making up lies yourself, I almost found myself believing Kenshin could pull off some explanation after reading your review, but no, if I get him out of this one again I might start getting hate mail. Anyhow, thanks for your review and hope you find those notes soon - I also went to your site and checked out the updates on 'Madness of a Hitokiri', and I'm hoping you keep working on that one, too! (cough, cough *free plug* cough cough). I'll send a separate E-Mail to review that one or something though, have to try and keep this section short here.  
  
Eanide: Gee, I thought I'd been pretty good with the cliffhangers. I mean, I can think of at least a dozen even MORE evil ways to end that chapter and plenty of others, but I didn't! Ah well, I guess I'll take it as a compliment (being nigh impossible to insult me when in a good mood).  
  
Hiko-and-Kenshin: Cliffhangers are a part of life, I'm afraid (sighs). Thanks for the review - what are you doing on a non-educational website at school? IT department! Internet misuse here! ;)  
  
Kyanos: I'm glad you like the fic, even if the issues it deals with unsettle you (which is to be expected, I guess). Thanks very much for reviewing!  
  
Whew, that took longer than I intended, sorry about that! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enough from me, already, here's the chapter!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 15 - Aftermath of a Brutal Encounter  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
  
  
Hiko awoke with a throbbing headache the next morning. He didn't have a hangover AGAIN, did he? How annoying.  
  
Such a thing wouldn't keep a master of the Hiten Mitsuryugi down for long, though. Sighing, he stood and went through the normal repetitive actions of preparing himself for the day. Better go wake up his baka deshi now, so he'd be ready by the time breakfast was prepared.  
  
He didn't make it past the kitchen. Headache instantly forgotten, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the scene in shock. The place was a mess, furniture knocked over, and his sake jugs and cups still sitting out in the open. The next thing he noticed was the notorious coppery scent of blood. Stepping further into the room, wary now, he finally saw the door torn off its hinges, and splayed on that door in a pool of half-dried blood, the small figure of his baka deshi.  
  
"Kenshin!" he exclaimed, running forward to the boy's side. The red-head was unconscious, and frighteningly pale. As far as Hiko could tell, most of the blood had come from a wound on his shoulder and a gash across his chest, though he was littered with other cuts and grazes all over his body. His right hand was still feebly curled around the hilt of his katana. What had happened?  
  
There wasn't time to dwell on that now. Removing the katana from the boy's loose grip, he carefully picked him up and carried him inside. He gathered what bandages he could find, then set about examining his pupil's wounds. The one on his chest was mostly superficial, he decided, though it could always become infected so would have to be watched. It was the one on Kenshin's shoulder that concerned the swordmaster the most, though. Upon careful examination, Hiko was relieved to find it was only a flesh wound, though it had been a frighteningly short distance away from doing far worse. Once he was finished treating and wrapping the worst of the injuries, he gently carried the still-unconscious boy to his futon, replaced his torn and blood-stained gi with another, and sat down next to him to wait for his baka deshi to wake up.  
  
What had happened? How had Kenshin come by those injuries? It was clearly done with a sword, and by a samurai with greater skill than the baka, but more disturbing was why hadn't that supposed confrontation awoken him? Even the presence of a ninja, skilled with hiding his ki, would be more than enough to wake the swordmaster, especially if it had been enough to wake his student. His suspicion deepened as he recalled how two days ago, Kenshin had suggested the sake had been bad, making him ill. He hadn't considered that the second jug might be tainted too, but even though he knew the sake hadn't been bad, he now began to entertain the notion that perhaps some added tasteless sedative had been strong enough to knock him out. If that were the case, the target was probably Kenshin and not himself, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out how many people even knew of the red-head's existence in addition to his own, much less as to why any of them would want to hunt them out and kill him. It was a continuous loop of reasoning that led him nowhere.  
  
A clenching of his fists being the only visible sign of his frustration, Hiko was quite certain he was on the verge of discovering something, but kept missing one important piece, one important question. Kenshin was no doubt holding that piece, but until he woke up, there was nothing the swordmaster could do. Not that he was very happy about it. Like any other person, no Hiten Mitsuryugi master ever enjoyed the feeling of helpless waiting. Hiko, in fact, was quite certain he hated it.  
  
After noting that several hours had passed and his apprentice still hadn't batted an eyelid, Hiko forced himself to leave his attentive post and go make some soup for the two of them. If the boy still hadn't woken in a couple of hours, he'd pour some down his throat - it was important to keep his strength up.  
  
So the first day passed. In the afternoon, Kenshin did open his eyes briefly, but hadn't even really acknowledged that Hiko was even there, and mere minutes later was fast asleep again.  
  
Hiko Seijuuro was uncharacteristically patient as he tended to the wounded boy. They were mostly flesh wounds, he knew, and would heal easily enough, as would his other bumps and scratches, but he had lost a fair amount of blood - not enough to be life-threatening, but enough to leave the youth weak and disorientated. His baka deshi drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of that day, but was still too out of it to even talk. He fell asleep next to his apprentice's futon that night, and upon waking the next morning saw the boy looking at him with a somewhat glazed expression on his face.  
  
Embarrassed by being caught falling asleep next to his student's futon - visual concern was not something he was comfortable with ever displaying, he quickly shifted the focus back onto the youth. "You're awake again. About time," Hiko muttered. Obviously the teen could hear him, as his glazed expression lifted somewhat. Determined, as well as uplifted by this sign of recognition, the swordmaster continued, "If you can, you should tell me what happened." It was more of a command than a suggestion, but apparently it was to be ignored. Those lavendar eyes merely rolled back up to staring at the ceiling. It was apparent that he was more aware today, but didn't feel much like talking yet.  
  
Hiko tried to curb his impatience as he forced food and water down his pupil's throat throughout the day once again. He was anxious to get at the bottom of what had happened and getting quickly on to the case of whoever dared hurt his baka deshi, and furthermore had the skill to, but there wasn't much he could do until the boy was willing, and strong enough, to talk. Just sitting there all the time, waiting for when Kenshin decided to vacate his temporary dreamland, was somewhat boring, though. Hiko attempted to do some meditation to pass the time, but was disappointed in himself when he found he was too rattled to concentrate. Meditation and other such calming activities would have to wait until AFTER he found out what had hurt his apprentice so badly, apparently.  
  
On the third day, when he awoke again by his student's futon and saw his apprentice apparently still sleeping and thus being faced with many more hours of boredom and fruitless analysation, he admitted that they were almost out of food and Hiko wanted to get some more bandages to replace those he'd been using on Kenshin's wounds. As reluctant as he was to leave the boy's side, he was confident his pupil would be fine for a short while until he returned - his breathing was steady, and he didn't look quite so drawn or pale anymore. He left while the boy was still asleep, and resolved to make it a fast trip. Maybe while he was in town he could scourge some information as well, perhaps investigate as to whether some bandits, samurai or ninja had recently been seen in the area.  
  
Kenshin kept his eyes closed and ki and breathing neutral until he was sure that his master was far away from the hut. Finally, once he was gone, he opened his lavendar eyes and looked around. He was amazed to still be alive, to be honest, even though he knew the wounds probably weren't enough to kill him. When Hiko Seijuuro said he was going to kill somebody, even if he WAS drunk they probably didn't usually live to hear his next sentence. He shuddered invisibly as the sharp ache in his shoulder brought back memories of that night. How many days had it been? No matter, it was irrelevant. He was touched, though, at how much Hiko had been caring for him - he'd been able to sense his Shishou by his side the entire time - well, all the times he'd been aware enough to, anyway. At first, that had only made him afraid, but apparently caring for injured baka deshis was reason enough to skip the regular drinking ritual, and he had calmed when he'd realised that the scent of sake was not on the man's breath.  
  
Kenshin, though, was plauged by newer concerns, now. He'd been trying to construct a decent story for his Shishou for all the hours he'd been able to hold onto a coherent line of thought, but nothing, he knew, was going to sit. And even if Hiko had been willing to let everything slide simply on the account that there had been no solid evidence before, he was going to come down on him like a bag of bricks now. Hiko had treated the wounds himself, he knew they were real. There was no more denying it.  
  
He had to tell Hiko the truth.  
  
Yet every time he decided that, he shrank away from the thought. What would happen? How would his Shishou react?  
  
It was too late to be contemplating ifs and maybes. He'd done it for too long already. If he didn't tell his Shishou now, then it was only a matter of time - mere days, if not hours - before the man reached the truth on his own. And that would be worse than Kenshin having to tell him himself.  
  
He tried to let himself doze, thus limiting the amount of time he had to think before his Shishou returned and started demanding the answers. It seemed to work, because in all too short a time, Hiko was returning to the hut. He had a jug of sake, only one thank the Kami, as well as rice and vegetables in hand.  
  
Once his master finished storing everything, he came into Kenshin's room to check on him again. As he did, the young swordsman opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at him.  
  
"You're looking much better today," Hiko commented, remaining standing and keeping his distance as he usually preferred to do when the teen was awake.  
  
Wincing, Kenshin struggled to sit up, and managed to do so without too much trouble. "Thank you for your help, Shishou."  
  
Hiko disregarded it, as he usually did. "Since you're obviously strong enough to move, you can start telling me what happened."  
  
So this was it, then. Kenshin's time was up. He couldn't avoid it any longer.  
  
Still, the youth hesitated. Hiko didn't need to know EVERYTHING, did he?  
  
....He needed to know the most important things, the swordsman resolved. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It didn't help, so he took another.  
  
Hiko remained patient, waiting for him to answer in his own good time. Finally, Kenshin murmured, "Shishou, I think it is time you know that I have not been completely honest with you lately."  
  
Well, that was certainly no surprise to the Hiten Mitsuryugi master, who was now paying keen attention at what was looking to be the confession he'd long been hoping for. Could all of the other odd trends of behaviour he'd been noticing actually somehow be related to this recent incident? The laws of probability didn't favour a negative on that one. "Explain."  
  
This was quite possibly the hardest thing Kenshin had yet done in his life. "Shishou..... you have been drinking much more than usual lately. For a couple of months now, actually."  
  
Hiko frowned, figuring that he had been drinking a little more than usual, but still didn't quite see where this was going, though he was fairly sure he wasn't going to like it. "I'm aware of this. Your point?"  
  
"You've been drinking too much, Shishou. You've been getting drunk every night. You can't even remember doing so the next day. That's why I've been sitting up every night while you drink."  
  
He'd been getting drunk? He, Hiko Seijuuro, had been getting so drunk that he couldn't even recall the night before? As much as he wanted to deny it, the boy's words rang disturbingly true. It explained all of his missing time, certainly...... but it still didn't explain how his baka deshi had received those wounds. His mind stubbornly refused to make the connection it probably didn't want to make. "And what does this have to do with my waking up in the morning finding you in a puddle of blood? Who did that, baka deshi?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
The youth kept his head low, face hidden by his flame-coloured hair. His shoulders were quivering, concerning the older man. When he finally spoke, his pupil's voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"It was you, Shishou."  
  
Stunned silence.  
  
The swordmaster was not prepared for that. He reeled at the words, mind exploding at this information. After a moment, he managed to get one word out. "How?"  
  
"When you get drunk, Shishou, sometimes you act.... strangely. When you became angry, you would.... well...... you would hit me, Shishou. I always hid it from you, until the other night. That time, that was the first time you drew a sword on me." Kenshin voice's was shaking, now, barely audible.  
  
He had.... he had done that?  
  
Hiko, almost as if he wanted any proof that it wasn't true, unsheathed his katana for the first time since that night. His face paled when he saw the blood still staining the blade. Blood on his blade he didn't remember using. Blood that was his baka deshi's.  
  
It was true. He'd been doing THAT to his innocent baka deshi? He was the one responsible for those wounds? He had tried to kill his own apprentice?  
  
The silence that stretched on between them was torture. After an eternity, Kenshin raised his gaze to regard his Shishou. The man was standing completely still, staring at him wide-eyed. Kenshin had never seen his stoic master so shaken ever before.  
  
It was the first time Hiko's faith in himself had been challenged. For many years, he'd been outwardly cynical of the world, but he'd always had some degree of confidence in his own decisions and integrity, even though at times he questioned it. But with three words, his pupil had shattered that. He, Hiko Seijuuro the 13th, had drawn a sword on his own beautiful apprentice.  
  
"Shishou?" Kenshin asked worriedly.  
  
Faced with the innocent stare of his victim, Hiko did the one thing he never thought he'd ever find himself doing.  
  
He ran.  
  
___________________  
  
As always, please don't forget to review. 


	16. Truths Unsaid

WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! This one for themes of shonen ai and mild yaoi. Nothing new, peoples, move along now....  
  
Author's note: Sorry AGAIN about the delay in updating, I have a long list of excuses but I doubt any of you are really interested in that so we'll just leave that there and hope you enjoy the chapter. I will say though that I am currently in the process of packing up my life into a series of boxes once again for moving - I'm going to try to post the next chapter again before I relocate, but I'm not sure how I'll go, and once I move I'm not too sure what I'm doing for net access yet either. So in short, if you don't hear from me for a while, I'm not dead (at least, not clinically) and I AM going to do my very best to hurry and finish the fic, but it might take just a little longer than originally anticipated. I thank you for your patience.  
  
Response to Reviewers! (We have another personal record for number of reviews for a chapter! Thanks again everyone! I'll try my best to keep it short, but it's pretty long all the same, so if you don't want to read this section skip ahead to the pretty line and chapter.):  
  
RoUsHi: Another new reviewer! Thank you!  
  
MsJadey: Wow, another big long review from MsJadey! Thanks! I'm afraid you lose ten bucks, seeing as there's not even seven chapters left for me to make cliffhangers with. I could have made Hiko figure it out right away I suppose, but again I wanted to reinforce the point of his shock given that he never actually even considers he's capable of doing something like that to Kenshin, as well as the fact I wanted Kenshin to tell him himself. As for the relationship between master and student to come... well, we deal with that this chapter and the next, but you can probably guess, given your psychic tendencies. Very deep rationalisation on your part, by the way, but.... WRONG! Bwa ha ha! Just kidding. Your last comments made me laugh (heh heh - see, I laughed.) And yes, we do have patterns put in here, as you will once again see this chapter! Yay! That's it from me, thanks for the review.  
  
Vesca: Here's a valium, breathe deeply.... ok, here's the update! A bald Vesca, that might be funny. Thanks very much for the review, and you are welcome (though for what I don't know).  
  
Eanide: Thanks for the review, and yes, he ran. You did read it correctly.  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Yes, he ran. People seem to be having a problem with this. Very true and insightful on Hiko's need to reflect. Yes, drink water everyone! If this fic doesn't convince you, talk to your local doctor who will! I anxiously await your next update, and thanks as always for the review! Everybody bow to Crazy Girl Person!  
  
Hiko-and-Kenshin: Many people tell me that I am evil, so many in fact, that perhaps there might be some psychological base for the accusation after all. What are you doing up reading this at 5:26am, you crazy person? Go to SLEEP! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kai: I'm still torn between happy/sad ending, but it's coming soon. Thanks for your review! Happy to see you are still reading.  
  
Alandrem: Wow, here's someone I haven't seen for a long time - I remember you from Servitude! Sorry again to everyone about the cliffhangers, I've been good with them up until now though, haven't I? Anyhow, thanks for the review.  
  
DarkHorse: I'm tempted to leave it end like that just to torture people, but guess not. Thanks for your review.  
  
Chiruken: I do believe Hiko-and-Kenshin told me I'm evil, alone with a long list of other people, so I'm becoming convinced it's true. (Shrugs. Oh well.) Thanks very much for the very high praise, hope I didn't destroy the fragile emotions of my readers, and thanks as always for the review! Must get around to actually reviewing the rest of your fics..... it's only fair, after all.  
  
Emz: (I want my spatula back, I have to pack it away). LOL. Thanks for the review as always, great Emz!  
  
Kyanos: Last one! (Phew!) Really, these cliffhangers aren't intentional..... I didn't even think they were that bad of a cliffhanger..... thanks for the review, happy if you liked it! (Grins cheerily).  
  
Ack, that took much longer than intended, especially for a fairly short chapter to come, sorry about that. Enough for me already, here's the chapter!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 16 - Truths Unsaid  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Hiko did not return for four days.  
  
Kenshin tiredly pulled himself out of bed, heart constricting when he was confronted with the eerie silence and the lack of his master's presence once again. He tested his shoulder painfully. It was healing well, but it would be another couple of days before he could start even thinking of training again, fast healer or not. Pain, it seemed, was something he was quickly becoming used to - he hardly noticed the slash across his chest or other more minor injuries. He was fortunate that thanks to Hiko's care, he probably wouldn't scar. He didn't want any more reminders of that incident than absolutely necessary. In fact, he was trying his hardest to forget it, but Hiko's continued absence made it most difficult, the emptiness and silence itself pressing down upon him. Had his Shishou truly abadoned him? Would he ever come back?  
  
Even not knowing, Kenshin attempted to go about with things as he normally would have - as best as he could in his state, anyway. The day Hiko had left he'd still been terribly weak and in pain so it had been difficult to pull himself from his futon in order to get food and drink, but even if he had since improved he still exhausted quickly and it took him a great deal time to do anything. Which was good in a way, because he didn't want to have too much spare time on his hands, otherwise he might start thinking about his confession and its repercussions, or many of the other recent events better left untouched in the river of time. He certainly didn't want to be thinking like that, because every time he did, he began to wonder if all of his worst fears had at last come true.  
  
Even more distressing was that Hiko had left without Kenshin even getting the chance to tell him everything, and the swordsman wasn't entirely certain if he could work up the courage to confront his master twice. As much as he wanted to just leave it as is, given that he'd probably done enough damage already, there were other facets of Hiko's drunkeness that the young swordsman couldn't let lie. It did not make for peaceful sleep at night, that was for certain.  
  
That, and the complete and utter emptiness of the mountain.  
  
Well, it was a good thing that Hiko had brought back plenty of food when he'd gone to pick up supplies the other day, the red-head admitted to himself. Given that it was only himself he was cooking for at the moment, he had enough for days yet. His lack of appetite probably helped.  
  
Sighing to himself, Kenshin surveyed the empty kitchen - he had managed to clean it up some but without the proper use of both arms there wasn't much he could do about the door yet. It appeared that they were out of water - he didn't even really consider that technically it was 'he', not 'they', who was out of water, and refused to acknowledge anything different. Picking up the bucket, favouring his wounded shoulder, Kenshin made his way wearily out to the river. The walk seemed so long at times like this.  
  
He filled the bucket, then sat in the grass for a while, thinking he could at least take the opportunity to do some meditation; even if he couldn't practice his sword technique, he could still work on his ki control. After an hour or so, he gave up in frustration as he found himself constantly distracted. Sighing again, he looked at the innocent bucket of water as if perhaps it could suggestion a solution to his problems. When it surrendered no opinion, Kenshin merely threw his arms up into the air in a gesture of surrender, winced as he remembered his wounds, picked up the bucket of water and began walking back to the hut, already dreading another dinner eaten alone. Even having a drunk Hiko here was better than this, though how he could still be thinking that after being beaten half to death made him wonder. Shishou was right - he really was stupid.  
  
Kenshin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the presence of a familiar ki until he was almost back at the hut. He hesitated briefly, at first not daring to believe, but as he delved deeper into his senses there was no doubt. Overcome by a sudden rush of excitement, he hurried with the water to the still-broken door of their hut. "Shishou! You came back!"  
  
Startled upon his entry, the youth dropped the bucket of water to spill onto the floor and over his feet as he was overwhelmed with the stench of sake. Horror quickly replaced joy as the power of it made his eyes water. No..... he hadn't.....  
  
Sake was everywhere. The smell of it was overpowering, far stronger than he'd ever smelt it before. It even covered the floor of the hut. It was like a vision from his nightmares - and standing amidst the shallow sea of sake was his master, Hiko Seijuuro the 13th.  
  
His breathing shallow, Kenshin kept trying to force himself to wake up, desperately attempting not to panic, not believing what he was seeing, what he was being faced with. The pain in his shoulder seemed to freshen as the odor of the sake made all of his worst memories seem like only yesterday. It was as if time itself had frozen, until Hiko moved his head slightly to regard the red-head out of the corner of his eye, though he still did not fully turn around.  
  
Seeing this, Kenshin managed to force himself to relax marginally, as apparently his Shishou was quite sober, holding only the shallow dish he used for just tasting sake. Around him, though, were the shattered remains and spilled contents of his two favourite sake jugs, the source of the powerful odour. Hiko still stood in the centre of it all, turning back to the shallow dish after a moment, expression thus hidden from the youth.  
  
"Shishou? What are you doing?"  
  
In disgust, the swordmaster cast aside the small dish of sake. "It still tastes bitter," he muttered. Ignoring his pupil's question, he said, "I suppose I should apologise for leaving you like that for four days. I'm glad to see that you managed without me."  
  
It wasn't what Kenshin expected to hear from his Shishou, but took it as a sign that the man was back in control again, though obviously not quite yet himself. But what was his master's usual self these days anyway? Somewhere along the line, that had become blurred to the apprentice. "I'm glad you came back." Well, ninty percent of him was. The other ten percent was dreading having to complete his confession of sorts.  
  
A painful silence stretched on, Hiko still not turning to face the red- head. Even though the swordsman wanted to give the man longer before dropping another bombshell on him, he felt that if he didn't act now, taking what may be his one opportunity, his courage would falter and he'd never be able to say anything on the matter ever again. Finally, he said, "Ano, Shishou, can we go outside? I can't breathe in here."  
  
Hiko chuckled to himself, a sound which relieved the apprentice even further. Perhaps not everything would have to change after all, and even if his master was aware of everything he might not become a different person. "You have a point, baka deshi. We should probably talk, anyway."  
  
Kenshin nodded, hurriedly going outside and waiting patiently for his master to follow. Hiko kept walking, until they were at the cliff by the waterfall where they often trained. He took a seat on the rock where he'd waited all afternoon for the boy to wake up that time, and Kenshin remained standing a short distance away.  
  
They remained this way for some time, neither willing to break the silence. Finally, figuring it was probably his place, Hiko forced himself to speak - what he had to say wasn't easy for him, but it had to be said. "You should have told me sooner. I wasn't even aware."  
  
"I know, Shishou. I'm sorry."  
  
Hiko knew there had to be more to the story than that if his apprentice truly had kept such a thing secret for so long. His moment of terror when he'd come back to the hut to find him with the smashed remains of the jugs of sake hadn't been missed - what could motivate him to hide from his own master something that frightened him so? That, though, would have to wait until more important things had been said. ".....Are you still willing to train under me? I'm going to ensure that it never happens again. I'll give up sake if I must."  
  
The boy's expression was one of surprise. Hiko sensed great wave of relief from his ki. "Of course I'm willing, Shishou! I was afraid that you would refuse to teach me."  
  
"Rubbish, baka deshi. I am the one at fault. We'll have to lay off for a few days until your wounds fully heal, though," Hiko said, keeping his voice gruff to mask his own relief. His pupil was certainly a special one, if he'd so readily forgive him for attempting to kill him, drunk or not. Just at the times he started to think he'd made the wrong decision, the spirited youth would surprise him.  
  
Another silence stretched on, this one slightly less tense. As usual, volumes remained unspoken, yet somehow understood between them. Between the two, that would likely be how it would always be. Suddenly, though, the boy spoke, breaking the stillness.  
  
"Shishou," Kenshin said, turning to face him properly. A brief breeze tousled his clothes and hair. Hiko raised his eyes to watch his apprentice carefully, wondering what it was. Looking at his stance, he frowned. Was his pupil going to attack him? It certainly felt like it, he seemed to be trying to build up his confidence in his ki, but he could read NOTHING in his stance. His facial expression, his position, no clues at all. And Hiko knew every attack Kenshin knew - even to how he might throw a punch. What attack could it possibly be? Maybe - something he'd made up? Could he have been wrong in hoping the boy would so readily forgive him for such a horrible transgression?  
  
Kenshin took one step forward, then another, until he stood right in front of his master. Hiko waited patiently, as Kenshin hung his head and stared at the ground at length.  
  
"Hiko," he breathed. Hiko started at the sound of his name coming from his apprentice's throat. Since when did the baka deshi EVER refer to his master as anything other than Shishou?  
  
"What do you want now?" the swordmaster asked, still trying to figure out what else his apprentice could possibly have left up his sleeve.  
  
"I- You left before I had the chance to tell you everything."  
  
The older man almost felt the urge to recoil at that. What else could there possibly be to tell? He wasn't so sure if he wanted to know, but after what he had unwittingly put his student through he owed it to at least hear him out this time.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kenshin seemed indecisive, opening and closing his mouth as if searching for the right words, but those right words simply didn't exist.  
  
Perhaps, had the situation been any different, he might have taunted the red-head at this point in time. But the swordmaster knew that it would be quite some time before things would be the same again, if they ever were the same ever again. So he waited for his apprentice to act.  
  
What that act was, not even the Hiten Mitsuryugi master could have predicted.  
  
Kenshin leaned over, and kissed him passionately.  
  
Hiko didn't quite know what to do about that.  
  
It lasted for a good half a minute or so, the swordmaster too shocked to do anything other than sit there, eyes wide and pupils dwindled to obscurity. Finally, Kenshin let him out of it, a little bit wide eyed himself. Had he just kissed his own Shishou?  
  
Well, it wasn't like it was the first time. But this time, his Shishou wasn't drunk, and for another, wasn't the one who had instigated it.  
  
Oh, crap. He hadn't really considered how the man might react if he didn't understand immediately. Apologies and forgiveness and everything else aside, he was still a dead man. It'd be at least a Ryu-Kan-Sen-Tsumuji.  
  
"Well, that was certainly....," Hiko stuttered, straightening out his mantle - Hiko Seijuuro, stuttering. Another incredibly rare and embarrassing event. But what word could he use to finish that sentence? Surprising? Well, certainly. Amazing? Well..... Actually, come to think of it, his baka deshi was a disturbingly good kisser, he had to be experienced, no one ever learnt to kiss like that without some practice. But where had he-  
  
Oh no.  
  
Face turning pale, Hiko regarded his pupil once again, who was staring at him as if he expected to have his head removed by a katana. "I didn't."  
  
Nodding nervously, Kenshin affirmed, "You did. Many times."  
  
For the second time in less than a week, Hiko fled like the demons of hell themselves were after him.  
  
___________________  
  
I don't do this on purpose, really. It just happens this way. Please don't forget to review. 


	17. Overriding Habits of Adversity

WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! This one not for much, though maybe some shonen ai. Same old, same old.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I had intended to have it out like a week ago but I couldn't quite get it posted before I moved. However, I'm all moved now so until this ridiculous rent sends me broke, hopefully you won't have to wait quite so long for the last couple of chapters. To be honest, I'm not terribly happy with how this chapter turned out, and feel as though I'm letting you all down somehow. Seems like I've gone past the climax and we're just anti-climaxing or something. (Shrugs). Oh well, I've never claimed to be a perfect writer. I hope you all like it anyhow. There's probably about two more chapters after this one, then voila! El Fini! (I have no idea if that means anything in any language, but give me a break here.) Sorry again, and I thank you for your patience.  
  
Response to Reviewers! (We broke the 100 reviews barrier! Party!):  
  
MsJadey: Welcome to the land of the dead. I'm impressed you didn't run out of reviewing juices sooner, some of the introspective dialogue kept me awake at night it was so deep! Hope you revive before you start to decompose and smell and scare off the neighbours. Thanks for the review, as always!  
  
Mint: You are new! Welcome! Thanks for taking the time to review, as well as the kind words. I have this big thing about turnabout is fair play in my fics often, particularly so in this fic, so I guess it was kind of intentional. I'm impressed you noticed. And thanks for reading Servitude, too!  
  
Chiruken: Hope you're all better now after your scary car spill. Thanks very much for your review as always!  
  
Unseen Watcher: Haven't seen you around in a while, g'day! No, I do not yet have a non-ouch Hiko fic, but I'll look into it. And yes, I did like the end of 'Ties of Loyalty', go read it everyone, it's great!  
  
TPQ: Because I am at heart an evil, evil person. I just pretend to be nice to fool everyone.  
  
Roushi: LOL. Thanks for your review.  
  
Vesca: I would answer your questions, but that would just give everything away. (I think. At least, that's my excuse for getting out of them today.) Thank for your review, glad to see you are still reading!  
  
NightRain: Woo, another new reviewer! Cool, this fic was recommended! That has to be among one of the highest honours for a fanfic author, I thank you Kyanos! Thanks for explaining things to all the other reviewers for me, jeez, where were you about ten chapters ago? It was a long review, but all very good points, I agree with you whole-heartedly (I would, it defends all of the plot points!) ta muchly.  
  
Alandrem: Thanks very much. (Must keep this responses as short as possible, there are so many!)  
  
Hiko-and-Kenshin: What's a junior-high student doing reading an R-rated fic? Oh well, so long as you don't get me into trouble.... Thanks for not flaming me (?), and for the review.  
  
Eanide: Yes. Yes he does.  
  
Halo: Sorry about the delays in updates, I used to be quite good with updating (IMO, anyway) but when one does not have access to a computer one does not have access to a computer. Thanks for reading anyway, and for your patience.  
  
Kyanos: A very good in-depth review. Many odd thoughts, indeed, and I already said I'm sorry about not updating! Thank you also for recommending this fic to NightRain, despite your uncertainty about it (I understand - I wasn't so certain I even wanted to post it to begin with.)  
  
Emz: The mighty Emz! Ack, boxing! Ouch. I am glad if this chapter was timed perfectly, speaking of perfect timing, you once again caught the chapter within mere minutes of its posting. (Shakes head in wonder.) You continue to amaze me. Thanks for the review.  
  
That's everyone! Sorry about the huge response to reviewers section, I thank you all! Enough from me, already, on with the chapter!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Chapter 17 - Overriding Habits of Adversity  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
Hiko didn't return for five days this time.  
  
After his Shishou had fled - something that still jarred him, even after he'd seen it for the second time - Kenshin had remained standing there at the cliff for some time, in something of shock himself. In a way, it had been as though an incredibly heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but on the other hand.....  
  
He'd really done it this time.  
  
Hiko had obviously taken some time alone to sort things out in his head before coming back, trying to work things out, then get on with life. Then Kenshin hadn't even given his master a full hour before dropping a whole new dilemma on his lap. He was becoming whole-heartedly convinced that he really was an idiot.  
  
To be honest with himself, though, what the aspiring swordsman expected his esteemed master to do with this latest revelation was uncertain even to himself. It wasn't like Hiko Seijuuro would come back to proclaim his love for him - unless, of course, the man became blantantly drunk once again, but given he'd just destroyed all of his sake supplies there wasn't much chance of that in the near future. Kenshin shuddered at the memory. There was no way he'd be able to sleep in the hut that night - the entire place had to stink of sake. He'd have to drag his futon outside and sleep under the stars. With the missing door, the hut was drafty anyway. He'd be fine so long as any predators stayed clear and winter didn't strike early. Still, cleaning that mess was one chore he wasn't sure he had the strength or will for yet, even if he was becoming stronger quickly.  
  
It was painfully silent, even the gushing of the waterfall seeming muted to his ears.  
  
"Well then," Kenshin said to himself, "I suppose I'd better go start dinner." Silence was his only response. Sighing, he began to trudge back towards the hut.  
  
So the days passed like they had before, Kenshin forcing himself through the daily routine, waiting patiently in the hope that his master might yet return. Elsewhere, in a secluded part of the forest, far enough away from the hut on the mountain to escape detection but to close enough to watch undetected, Hiko Seijuuro the 13th pondered this latest revelation, like he had been for four days already. Pondering for four days with neglible rest, minus the times he took out going to the village for food, still being unable to bring himself to return to the hut.  
  
It wasn't that he was afraid - a master of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu such as himself would never admit to fear out loud - but more of a question of what he would do when he returned to the hut. It had been hard enough to envision continuing training the youth after knowing of the acts of violence he had unwittedly committed - this was something else entirely.  
  
Hiko reigned in his anger once again, even as he felt the urge to punch to tree trunk against which he was resting. He was a damn fool. In retrospect, he felt he should have guessed what was happening, but he hadn't, and things had gone too far. Had his mind grown dull?  
  
Wrapped up in his thoughts, Hiko Seijuuro did not even notice the sun set, giving way to the moon. He was a man who prided himself on being in control of his emotions, not giving into wanton urges - whether it be violence or intimacy, particularly when it came to his apprentice. He was the flawless master, Kenshin was the stupid student. That was how it was. In a couple of years, if not months, the boy would have reached the climax of his training and the Amakakeryu Ryu no Hirameki would have to passed on, even with how he had struggled through it recently, the reasons for which the swordmaster was now painfully aware of. Any emotional attachments would just make the whole affair too difficult, too painful for both himself and his student. No one could train, especially not the type of training required for the final technique, under such conditions.  
  
Yet, despite all of his efforts, all of his denials, somewhere along the line the swordmaster had fallen in love with his beautiful little baka deshi.  
  
He'd taken advantage of that. That thought alone kept him occupied for hours. Even if he could get over the fact that he had taken advantage of the youth in one of his drunken episodes, having something like that out in the open would make training Kenshin very difficult indeed. It went completely beyond the proper boundaries of a relationship of master and apprentice.  
  
Yet neither of them had anything else other than that relationship then. As much as Hiko denied it, being a recluse wasn't much fun. Even anti- social people rarely become entirely reclusive on whim alone. With his skills, and the path of life he chose, though, that was simply the way it had to be in his mind. He didn't mind being a hermit, in his opinion it made life more simple not having to worry about any annoying social obligations, but even a man who believed in controlling his emotions such as him couldn't deny how much he'd come to enjoy the young swordsman's presence.  
  
There was that other side, though, that for every time he had given into intimacy with his student, he had physically hurt him as well. He had allowed for one weakness, one flaw in himself, and that was his enjoyment of drinking sake. It allowed him to escape from the emotions of either frustration or lust that daunted him. Yet, unwittingly, his one weakness had apparently given way to his other, much greater weakness - not only his own temper, but his own baka deshi.  
  
This had to be playing havoc on the youth's emotions, too. Hiko, as unsympathetic as he usually was, knew the his baka deshi had far from a kind life thus far, and this whole affair probably wouldn't be a memory either of them would look on with any fondness either. He had a lot of things to blame himself for now; it was something new and something he wasn't terribly enjoying.  
  
Hiko tugged at his hair in annoyance. It would be sunrise, soon. Days of thinking had got him nowhere. It was uncomfortable situations like this that made him remember just why he preferred the life of a hermit. What could he do, though? Return and pretend as though nothing had changed? That was impossible. For one, he couldn't ever trust himself to drink in the boy's presence ever again.  
  
Aside from that, though......  
  
The swordmaster sighed to himself. He couldn't just stay away from the hut forever - he had a duty to complete the boy's training, or at least if nothing else, apologise. Kami-sama, he hated apologising. He didn't have much practice at it, after all.  
  
He stood and shifted his white mantle on his shoulders, checking that his katana was at his side, for reassurance if nothing else. The sun was just beginning to rise, signaling the beginning of a new day.  
  
Hiko slowly made his way back towards the hut, trying to enjoy the quiet of early morning. His lips quirked into a somewhat bitter smile when he saw his pupil sleeping peacefully in his futon outside of the hut, right hand curled feebly around his katana, no doubt in case any bold predators dared venture too close. The smell of the sake obviously was still too strong for the boy to stay inside.  
  
He kept a careful control on his ki so as his presence wouldn't wake his sleeping baka deshi. Positioning himself beside the red-head, he took a deep breath.....  
  
"Oi, baka deshi, are you going to sleep all day?! Get up already!"  
  
"RYU-SHON-SEN!"  
  
Hiko was well clear of the attack, Kenshin blinking for a moment in surprise and somewhat shock, having reacted on pure instinct. "Shishou?"  
  
"Why so surprised? You didn't think I'd really leave you here at my hut forever, did you?"  
  
The hedgy look in the youth's eyes suggested that perhaps the thought had crossed his mind. "Of course not."  
  
"Hrm." They stood there for a moment in stalement, Kenshin still trying to blink back the sleep from his eyes. The silence quickly became uncomfortable. Finally, the teacher broke it.  
  
"Listen up," the swordmaster grunted. "I'm only going to say this once and you're going to pretend you never heard it, okay?" The red-head nodded solemnly.  
  
"Your Ryu-Shon-Sen is getting rusty."  
  
Kenshin stared at his master somewhat incredulously. "Shishou.... I..... I have a hole in my shoulder!" Somehow that wasn't what the red-head had expected to hear, though the familiarity was refreshing. Any other time it would have been EXACTLY what he'd expect his Shishou to say.  
  
"That's not healed up yet? Well then, never mind."  
  
"Shishou!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I know, listen carefully, Kenshin," Hiko said, taking a deep breath. Kami-sama he hated this.... he was Hiko Seijuuro the 13th, he wasn't supposed to be like this! Admitting any sort of weakness, especially this kind of thing.... it would be best to get it over with and pretend it never happened.  
  
"First of all, I would like to apologise for everything that's gone wrong. You deserve something of an explanation. Somewhere along the line, I realised that there was something I couldn't have, Kenshin. It would have made things too complicated. Apparently when I was drunk, I displayed a rare case of poor judgement and made things difficult anyway, by taking it anyhow. I assume you're keeping up with all the metaphors?"  
  
"Yes, Shishou," Kenshin said, standing perfectly still as if to move would perhaps send his master running off again.  
  
"Anyhow, the point is my offer to train you still stands, and despite everything that's gone on, if we can maintain our hard-earned balance of master and student you might actually become a half-decent swordsman yet. What do you say?"  
  
Kenshin was stunned into temporary speechlessness. Was it true that his master actually.....? But he....? The teen struggled to order his thoughts back into coherence, finally realising that his master was waiting for an answer. "My answer is still the same, Shishou."  
  
The swordsman nodded - was that relief he saw in his eyes? "It will probably be difficult for a while, you know."  
  
"I know, Shishou."  
  
"Right, then. Since you can't train, you can go collect some firewood. I can see you've let supplies run low. I'll get to work on fixing that door."  
  
"Right away, Shishou!" Kenshin said, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, put your futon away first!" Hiko ordered him.  
  
"Oh, right." Flustered, Kenshin dragged his futon back inside. Hiko watched him go - was the boy actually smiling? A real smile? It had been a while since he'd seen one of those. And it had to be the first time in history he'd ever seen his stupid apprentice so happy to do chores.  
  
"Baka deshi," he sighed. There was probably no food left in the hut either. He'd have to go to town later to get supplies.  
  
Just as he was turning away, though, Kenshin's soft voice stopped him. "Shishou?"  
  
The swordmaster turned, hoping another bombshell wasn't about to be dropped. "What is it?"  
  
"Perhaps.... perhaps one day.... I will give myself to you freely."  
  
Hiko was left speechless. Kenshin smiled slightly at him, then disappeared with his futon back into the hut.  
  
Hiko half-chuckled to himself after a moment, walking away to get some tools to fix the door from his pottery kiln at the base of the mountain. Yes, his pupil certainly was a special one, that was for certain.  
  
___________________  
  
Please don't forget to review. Lookie, no cliffhanger this time. 


	18. After So Many Predictable Days

WARNING: Rated R, for just about everything! This one not really for anything much.  
  
Author's note: Last chapter! Last chapter! (Dances around in a circle.) I can't believe I reached the end! Ack, short chapter too. Actually, I had an idea or two for another couple of chapters in here, but I just couldn't get them to sound good so here we end! This is a la epilogue. Thank you all very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
Response to Reviewers! (Part One):  
  
Anaki: I agree, there aren't enough Hiko and Kenshin fics out there. (Go write some, people!) Thanks for your praise, and welcome to the end! (you hopped on board right at the conclusion.)  
  
Roushi: You could be in kindegarten and reding my fic and I probably wouldn't care so long you didn't get me into trouble. (In fact, I'd be impressed by your ability to read, too.) Really, I don't have anything against junior-high people! You go on and be a rebel, and thank you for your review!  
  
Vesca: A hole in the shoulder.... it's better than saying your dog ate it, yeah. Thanks for reviewing, as always! (Heh heh.)  
  
Oryo: Another new reviewer right at the end! Wow, I can't believe you read practically the whole thing in one sitting, your attention span amazes me. (Bows.) Thanks very much for your in-depth reviews, I am immensely happy if in your eyes I managed to keep it IC, realistic and plausible. Thank you for taking the time to review!  
  
Kyanos: It's a good thing you don't comment on the end, because it is so predictable you just might join the ranks of Chiruken and MsJadey and Crazy Girl Person for predicting endings. Well, as for now, here is the epilogue to this story, I had lots of ideas for more but I'm not sure if I have the capacity to put them on paper at the moment so I decided better to end here. Try not to go crazy at your family because of my fics, I would feel terrible.  
  
Wanling the Great: I have ideas for it, believe it or not, so I just might bring out a sequel if enough people ask for one.  
  
Emz: Eeek, it kind of is the end, sorry! (Gives you a spare F5 key seeing as you've worn out the current one). Thanks very much for all of your great reviews! I can always rely on Emz!  
  
NightRain: Yes, you were pretty close to the point of what drove Hiko to drinking more, though I do like to leave some things open to reader interpretation seeing as it's an interactive text and all.... I do not know why people confuse age with maturity, and for that matter I think people can be unbelievably mature in some ways yet very childlike in others. Thank you very much for your review!  
  
Hiko-and-Kenshin: I like that philosophy. Enjoy your holiday, and thanks for your review!  
  
That's everyone! But now.....  
  
Response to Reviews (Part Two): I would just like to say a general thank- you to all my reviewers, in particular: Crazy Girl Person and Vesca (for making it through two Kenshin fics with me now), Emz (for being the most consistent reviewer -every chapter since number 2! The only person to do so! - as well as the quickest to press the review button), Hiko-and-Kenshin (for getting off to a confusing start), MsJadey (for writing the longest and most-in-depth reviews I've ever seen! Great work!), Chiruken (also for faithful reviewing along with eerie ability to predict my line of thought), and all of the other less- consistent (but still immensely welcome) or late-arriving reviewers who graced my story with a review (Sakura Alex, Roushi, NightRain, Kyanos, Mint, Halo, Unseen Watcher, TPQ, Alandrem, Eanide, Anaki, Oryo, Wanling the Great, Kaoru-Misao, Kasamihottie, Kelsey, LinaNverse, Kai, Sailor Gotland, LadyAnime, Clarus, Syngen Sygumi, Ayumi Ikari, Serene, Ketani, and Koorinoen, and if there's anyone I've forgotten I'm sorry and I still thank you!). Thanks for reading everyone!  
  
_________________  
  
Routine  
  
Epilogue - After So Many Predictable Days  
  
By Sinnatious  
  
************  
  
It was amazing, really, how soon one routine was replaced by another and forgotten, until it was merely as though it had been a dream, or a figment of imagination. It did, however, make some things easier to ignore over the passage of time, despite the frequent reminders that still plauged master and student. Thus, things moved on, somehow.  
  
It had been several months at least since Hiko's own sort of confession; Winter had come and gone, as had Spring, and Summer too was now giving way to Autumn. It had been a curious couple of months - for quite some time, their hut still reeked of sake, but the scent was beginning to fade, even though it gave Kenshin nightmares from time to time. Hiko, in another lifetime and another situation, probably would have found some amusement in it, but some topics still remained far too sensitive to be spoken of. They had further discussions on one or two occasions, usually in the middle of the night where any such conversation could be quickly put back into that same set of the surreal, but all was secondary to training now. All that Hiko allowed to himself in his life now was the day-to-day training of Kenshin, flinging insults periodically at his baka deshi, and for a change of pace maybe doing some pottery. The past few weeks it had been getting tougher, though - certain facets of Kenshin's teenager rebelliousness seemed to be finally kicking in at last, after taking a long hiatus.  
  
Like how he insisted on going to town, now, refusing to being limited to the small reality that was their mountain. Really, Hiko didn't object to that, but he did object to his baka deshi coming back to their mountain and spouting about the suffering of the people and how they should do something to help. Even though the words had a familiar ring to it that somehow disturbed him, Hiko Seijuuro had tried that path plenty of times before, and knew with conviction that any such action, however noble, would be foolish and likely ultimately wasted. The sword of Hiten Mitsuryugi could not belong to any power. Whilst at heart, the boy's ideals were sound, he didn't yet understand how to apply them, and his insistence was becoming almost irritating.  
  
It was just a teenager thing, Hiko thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. Really, teenagers were worse than women and children put together. Thank the Kami that Kenshin was far from an ordinary teenager, but sometimes he was convinced that just made it worse. All the rest of the time, Kenshin acted like his always did, dutifully going about his chores and training in the comfort of mostly silence. However, it seemed emptier now, than it had before. Was it just his imagination? Was he becoming paranoid about any changes in his baka deshi? Yet even he himself sometimes felt these days as though a part of him was missing, though he refused to admit to it consciously. Could his baka deshi be thinking that too? Sometimes, when the youth thought his master wasn't paying attention, he would catch his baka deshi staring into space, looking depressed.  
  
It was understandable. However at this point in time, with Kenshin being potentionally mere months away from learning the final secret of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu, there was nothing the teacher could really do about it. All that mattered now, was finishing the boy's training, and from there..... well, that would be up to Kenshin after that, he supposed. Still, it was odd, he seemed so young that Hiko had trouble even imagining him as the Successor yet.  
  
It was all of this, and much, much more that made this particular argument on this particular day so much the more frustrating.  
  
Hiko knew it had been coming. His baka deshi still maintained the ability to surprise him, but one didn't have to be a master of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu to be able to predict this. Kenshin, frustrated by his master's reluctance to get involved, was ready to strike out on his own. They'd been arguing about it for the past hour.  
  
"But Shishou!"  
  
"Has nothing I've been saying sunk through your thick skull? Why are you so insistent? You should just concentrate on finishing your training, baka," Hiko replied, trying to stay patient but even he knew his voice was gaining an edge. Kenshin almost flinched as he heard it, but when Hiko knew that when his baka deshi set his mind to a task, courage - the swordmaster preferred to label it as recklessness - was never a problem.  
  
"I can't wait around any longer! How long will that take? I'll help, then I'll finish my training!"  
  
"If you're even left alive," Hiko muttered. Louder, he continued, "Fine then. Leave! See if I care. And don't bother coming back!" He turned and began walking away.  
  
"Shishou!" Kenshin called after him. "Please listen!"  
  
"Why bother listening to someone who won't listen to you?" Hiko replied, still walking away. In a way, he was somewhat - relieved? - that his baka deshi was doing this. Why, though? Was he sending his ignorant baka deshi in to the situation instead of going himself? That was foolish - he knew with convinction already what was going to happen. Still.... was he actually happy to have being granted this respite? If Kenshin truly followed through with his plans to join the rebellion, Hiko didn't doubt it would be at least a couple of years before he would see the youth again, until he inevitably would decide to return and complete his training - and thus succeed him. And Hiko Seijuuro, as strong as he claimed to be, knew that he didn't feel quite ready to die just yet. Perhaps one could even say it was a blessing in disguise.  
  
Yet - all these maybes, it was more irritating that arguing with his stubborn baka deshi himself! - as much as he was torn, he still felt as though he should be putting up a greater fight to stop his baka deshi from leaving like this. He couldn't help but feel as though he was leaving the most important person in his life to the wolves.  
  
Kenshin winced as his master continued to walk away from him. He had known that they would probably part on bad terms, but somehow, after everything they'd been through, he just couldn't leave it there. An idea suddenly coming to him, he smiled faintly, before calling out, "Shishou!"  
  
Hiko turned around again, irritated. What could it be this time? If he didn't know better, the boy WANTED him to stop him. If he stayed much longer, he just might change his mind. "Get out of here already!" Even if he didn't mean the words, they were the words that had to be said.  
  
The red-head bowed slightly, in a sign of gratitude, then looked up at him, calling across the distance, "I just wanted to give you a word of advice in return for all the advice you have tried to give me, Shishou!"  
  
Like he needed some foolish youth's advice. Unable to resist biting the bait, though, he replied, "And what advice does a baka like you have for the 13th Successor of the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu?"  
  
"I was meaning to take care of it before I left, but perhaps you'd better be the one to burn away the wasp's nest on the side of the hut before you get stung, Shishou! It might save you having to use the final attack!"  
  
Hiko paused, staring at the red-head. How did he-?  
  
Kenshin bowed again, then turned and began to slowly walk away from the hut and his master. An brief smile tugged imperceptibly at the edges of the swordmaster's mouth, even as he watched his apprentice leave him behind. After a moment, he whispered to himself, "I suppose that question will have to remain until you come back then, baka deshi."  
  
He'd wait. In the meantime, though....  
  
Hiko entered the strangely empty hut with a heavy heart. There was one thing he didn't have to worry about anymore, at least. Seating himself down at the table, Hiko opened his stashed jug of sake, bought only a week or so prior, and took a brief sip. He'd missed it for the past few months. After so long, it tasted sweet again. 


End file.
